


Serendipity

by the_purple_pen



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Closeted Character, Dominance, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_purple_pen/pseuds/the_purple_pen
Summary: This story is set in New Orleans in the "Paradox" universe.





	1. Lightning Strike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in New Orleans in the "Paradox" universe.

Jackson finished getting dressed and took a moment to look around and be sure he had all his things. Satisfied that he wasn’t leaving anything behind he shouldered his bag and grabbed the key that needed to go back down to the desk. He always volunteered to take care of that part just because he wanted a few minutes to himself to collect his thoughts after a scene. 

Slipping into the hall, Jackson made sure the door was shut behind him and then he headed for the stairs. The last door on the right opened up and he slowed his pace, not wanting to end up walking next to someone else up to the front. 

A blond twink headed straight for the stairs, but the other man paused for a moment. In profile the man was all flushed skin and rumpled dark hair, but when he looked over his shoulder Jackson stopped dead in his tracks. The stranger hit all his buttons, tall and well built, just a hint of stubble, and eyes that he could get lost in. He had to physically force himself to move again so it wouldn’t look like he was just randomly standing in the hall.

The man didn’t seem to see him though, the glance over his shoulder was fleeting and then he was on his way down the stairs. Jackson racked his brain but he couldn’t place the man at all. The face wasn’t familiar from any of the bars or munches so he wondered if the man was just visiting which would really be a shame. 

By the time Jackson reached the desk the man was gone and he knew asking after him would be pointless. He turned in his key and chatted for a moment with the attendant before he left the club, deciding to walk home now that the oppressive heat of the day had given way to a cool evening breeze. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson passed his ID over to the bouncer at Paradox, despite the fact that he’d been there a million times. He knew the guy was just doing his job so he tried to be patient with the back up it could cause at the door.

Once he was inside he smiled when he saw several open seats at the bar. He preferred to sit there and talk to Landry if he was working and so far things looked good. 

Landry looked up, smiling when he saw the familiar face. “Hey Jackson. Good to see you again.”

“Quiet night?” Jackson asked, settling onto the stool. 

“Little early. You know how it is in New Orleans,” Landry replied. “Can I get you a drink?” 

“An Abita is fine,” Jackson said. “How’s Alex? I haven’t seen him in awhile.” 

Landry’s smile automatically widened at the mention of his partner. “He’s great. He’s been busy studying. That’s why I took a shift at the bar tonight.”

“That worked out well because I came in tonight, right?” Jackson grinned. 

“So more like serendipity than paradox,” Landry agreed as he passed a bottle of beer to Jackson. 

Jackson groaned. “It’s too early for bad jokes like that.” He sipped his beer and nodded with approval. “I’m actually here on a mission.” 

“That sounds intriguing. What sort of mission?” asked Landry.

“I’m doing some detective work. And who better to interrogate that my favorite bartender?” Jackson hid his smile behind the neck of his beer bottle. 

“Did you quit your job at the hotel to become a private eye?” Landry leaned against the bar, his body language indicating that he was involved in their conversation. 

“No, being a concierge definitely keeps my detective skills well honed. You wouldn’t believe some of the crazy things I have to track down. This is more of a personal mission.” 

“Okay,” Landry nodded. “How can I help?”

“I was leaving the club the other night and caught sight of the most delicious Dom. Hadn’t seen him around before so I’m desperately hoping he is new to the area and not just passing through.” Jackson flushed with the memory. 

“You didn’t talk to him?” Landry asked. Obviously he had noticed the effect that Jackson’s recollection was having on him. 

“No, he was just leaving a private room and I just caught a glimpse. Have you heard anything about a new guy in town?” Even though New Orleans was a big city, the kink community was close knit enough to make it feel like a small town. 

Landry shook his head. “No, no one new that I’ve heard about. What did he look like?”

“Tall,” Jackson said, and then clarified as he looked all the way up at Landry. “Not as tall as you, but like normal tall. Dark hair, stubble,” he said, rubbing his face. “Light eyes.” 

“Normal tall?” Landry arched his eyebrow then grinned. “Sorry Jackson, can’t help you. If he is new in town and going to the club, it won’t be long until one of our group knows about him.”

“I want in before he finds someone regular,” Jackson admitted. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about him.” 

“And you’re certain he’s a Dom?” Landry questioned.

“Almost positive. I’ll eat my shoe if that twink he was with is a Dom,” Jackson laughed. 

Landry chuckled. “Whoever he is, he definitely made an impression on you.”

Jackson let his boisterous facade slip just a bit. “I haven’t felt something like that at first sight before,” he said seriously. 

“Lightning bolt?” Landry asked, his smile turning sympathetic.

“Something like that,” Jackson nodded, taking another draw on his beer. “Stupid, right? He could be a total sociopath or something.” 

“No. Not stupid. There is a lot to be said for instant chemistry,” Landry said as he leaned back, straightening to his full height. 

“I’ll probably never see him again,” Jackson said, resignation in his voice. “But I had to at least come check.” 

“I’m glad you did. It’s good to see you,” Landry told him. “And keep the faith. Serendipity ‘is a thing’,” he added in a teasing tone.

“Yes, but the Paradox is you can’t force it,” Jackson laughed. “Did I use that word correctly?”

“Yes,” Landry nodded. “Fate put him in your path once. Stay positive.”

“Fate. Is that how you found Alex?”

“I like to think so. A lot of things could have happened and we might never have met. But those things didn’t happen.” 

“So leave it up to the universe,” Jackson said with a nod. “You know I’m not patient with that kind of thing, right?”

“I’m not saying not to try. Keep asking. I’ll pass the word about tall, dark and mysterious and let you know if I find out anything,” Landry replied.

“Thanks for humoring me,” Jackson said as he finished up his beer. 

“Anytime,” Landry smiled. 

Jackson paid his tab and let his friend get back to work. With one last scan of the bar in the futile hope that the man would appear, he moved on to the next spot on his amature detective list. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson checked the address on the piece of paper in his hand and matched it up with the board just inside the door. He was in a part of the Central Business District that he wasn’t terribly familiar with so he wanted to be sure he was in the right building before he went all the way upstairs. He found the name he was looking for so he proceeded up to the office.

He gave his name at the desk and let the receptionist know he was here to see Mr. Ferrand. He sat on the couch to wait, the furniture had clearly been chosen for its aesthetic rather than comfort. Clutching his bag, he found that he was a little nervous, and feeling out of place in the fancy waiting room wasn’t helping. 

A tall man in an expensive suit walked into the waiting area and approached Jackson. “Mr. Trahan,” he said as he extended his hand in greeting. 

Jackson fumbled with his bag as he stood up, not used to carrying it. “Yes, hello,” he said shaking the man’s hand. The man was tall enough that he had to look up to see him properly, and when he did something connected in his brain. “Have we met before?” he asked, trying to place him. With everything that had been going on in his life the past few weeks he didn’t trust his memory. 

“I don’t believe so,” Bradley said politely before gesturing toward the door through which he had just walked. “My office is this way,” he said as he began to walk in that direction. 

Jackson followed along, his brain still sorting through the muddled mess trying to place the other man. He looked up just as Mr. Ferrand turned into his office and the view of his profile transported Jackson back to the hallway at the club in an instant. He had to shake his head to make the vision go away and he tried to convince himself that his mind was playing tricks on him. 

Bradley Ferrand guided his new client into his well appointed office. A huge desk was positioned in front of a bookcase-covered wall filled with law journals and across from it sat two leather chairs. Bradley turned away from the desk, however, leading his guest to a comfortable conference area with a round table and chairs. A legal pad and pen were already on the table in preparation for their meeting. 

“May I offer you something to drink?” Bradley asked as his client sat down at the table. 

Jackson shook his head. “No thank you.” He studied the man’s face, still trying to make sure. He had glasses on now, was that the difference? 

Bradley took the seat opposite of his guest, adjusting his suit coat as he sat. “Mr. Trahan, I was given a brief narrative of your case, but I would like to begin by letting you explain the issue as you see it. If that is agreeable?”

Jackson was lost in thought and it took a long pause for him to snap back to attention. “Yes, sorry,” he said, turning on his most charming smile. “I have copies of the paperwork with me in case you didn’t get them,” he said, setting his bag down on the ground. 

“In a nutshell, my grandmother died and left me her estate. Not my parents or my aunts and uncles, just all to me. And evidently they think that is a problem.” The will reading had been a surprise all around, it wasn’t a day Jackson wanted to relive ever again. 

Bradley gave a slight nod of his head, his expression thoughtful. “Straight to the point,” he said as he pushed his glasses back a bit on his nose. “Fortunately, your grandmother had the foresight to file her will with the court so there is no dispute that the will was her final testament. No codicils or amendments or later versions.” Bradley paused for a moment, lightly tapping the table as he proceeded. “The dispute, the argument, that your family has is the soundness of your grandmother’s choice to leave her estate to you.” 

“Ok,” Jackson said, confused a little by all the legal terms but understanding the gist of what the lawyer was saying. “So what does it mean for me?”

“It means we will need to make the counter argument that your grandmother knew exactly what she was doing and give the judge the reason he needs to rule in your favor,” Bradley explained.

“Judge? We have to go to court?” Jackson sighed and sat back in his chair. The last thing he wanted to do was get into a fight with his family. 

Bradley leaned forward in his chair and spoke softly. “Your family has filed a lawsuit contesting your grandmother’s will. You will have to go to court. Unless you decide to offer some sort of settlement, but I wouldn’t recommend it. It appears that you have a strong case, unless there are some underlying factors that aren’t yet apparent.”

“I think they just assumed they were next in line for the money and so now they think I stole it somehow. I didn’t even know what she’d done, it’s totally not my fault.” 

“Why do you think she left everything to you, Mr. Trahan?” Bradley asked, his eyes intently focused on Jackson.

“A hell of a lot more than they ever did,” Jackson muttered before he noticed the other man’s intent focus on him. When he did he sat us straighter in his chair. “I moved to New Orleans to take care of her. The rest of them couldn’t even be bothered to visit.” 

“When did you move to New Orleans?” Bradley asked, reaching for the legal pad and pen. 

Jackson thought for a moment. “It will be five years this Christmas. She couldn’t make it to the family gathering and so I flew down to visit over New Year’s. A good excuse to party in the Quarter as well,” he admitted with a smile. “She was much worse than she’d let on though,” he added, his smile faltering. 

“And how old are you?” Bradley continued. His gaze was on the legal pad now, but he nodded his head as he listened.

“Twenty-six. Well, twenty-seven next month.” Jackson tried to see what Bradley was writing but he couldn’t read the words upside down. 

“Did you live with your grandmother? In her house?” 

“Yes. She insisted. I’d planned on getting a small place of my own but she said there was plenty of room there.” Jackson anticipated the next question so he continued. “I didn’t pay rent, but I did all the house cleaning and yard work along with the shopping.” 

Bradley nodded his head again as he continued writing. “And you worked full time, is that correct?”

“Not at first, but I do now. I’m a concierge at the Maison Dupuy. In the Quarter? I started part time at the front desk but they moved me over there as soon as a full time position opened up.” Jackson saw an opening and took it. “Maybe that’s why you look familiar. There’s a restaurant and bar in our lobby, have you’ve been there?”

Bradley’s forehead crinkled as he pondered the question. “Perhaps,” he said noncommittally before turning his attention back to his note pad. “So, you were 21 and you moved to New Orleans to take care of your ailing grandmother when other members of your family, who all live here, could not or would not do it. A young man, in the prime of his life, living with and caring for an elderly relative. That’s really quite commendable.”

Jackson shrugged. “I guess. I never really thought of it that way. We were always close and it was a good opportunity to spend time with her while at the same time living in a city I loved but couldn’t afford on my salary.” 

Bradley leaned back in his chair, still nodding, his expression thoughtful again. “And that’s why she left it all to you,” he said quietly.  
“I just wish she’d said something before she died. I think the shock of it all just made everyone really angry.” Jackson couldn’t help but stare at the other man, he was still just as enthralled by him as he had been the first night. 

“It is not uncommon for someone of your grandmother’s generation to let their last will and testament do the talking for them. She said all she needed to say. You’ve read the will?” Bradley continued before his question was answered. “It contains the specific language of who is excluded for the reasons known to them. They did not care for her in life and they should not benefit from her death.”

“So if all that is true why do they think they can contest the will?” Everything Bradley had said made sense, but Jackson couldn’t see the other side. 

“When it concerns a large amount of money, people who you think you know pretty well can suddenly and inexplicably turn into someone you don’t even recognize. Greed is a powerful motivator, ” Bradley replied, his voice calm and unanimated. “The members of our family may have convinced themselves that they are owed something. It’s not pleasant to be confronted with the reality of your grandmother’s feelings.” 

“But if it is as cut and dried as you make it seem, how could they even find someone to represent them?”

A slight smile curved Bradley’s lips. “As I said, greed is a powerful motivator. And plaintiff’s attorneys are customarily entitled to a percentage of the award. If they win. But in your case, they won’t win.”

“So does that mean you will represent me?” Jackson felt like he knew the answer but he wanted to be sure. And he wanted to be sure he’d get to see Bradley again. 

“Yes, I will take your case,” Bradley replied as he capped his pen and laid it on the table. “You will need to sign some papers to make it official then you can stop worrying since that is what you will be paying me to do for you.”

“Will you be handling my case personally or will you be passing it off to someone else?” Jackson didn’t want to risk coming back the next time to find a junior intern in Bradley’s place. 

“I will be handling your case personally,” Bradley said as he stood up and walked over to his desk. He returned with a business card. “This is my office number and the second number is my paralegal’s direct line in case I am unavailable.” Bradley picked up the pen again to write another phone number across the back of the card. “That is my cell number,” he said as he handed the card to Jackson. 

Jackson smiled. He hoped that the addition of the cell phone meant something. “So what do I need to do next?”

“Stop worrying. And continue your life as normally as possible,” Bradley told him. “If your family should make any attempts to communicate with you, do not respond. You can tell them to contact me instead. No direct communication with them. That is very important. Do you understand?”

Jackson nodded. “And what about you? Do I communicate with you?” he asked with just the hint of a suggestive smile. 

Bradley hesitated, seemingly caught off guard. “Ah, yes. Of course. Feel free to call anytime. My assistant will call you by the end of the week and schedule our next appointment once I have had the opportunity to respond to the lawsuit on your behalf.”

The fact that the lawyer got just a little flustered made Jackson want him even more. “I’ll keep that in mind.” 

With a nod of his head, Bradley stepped aside, indicating the end of the meeting. “Thank you, Mr. Trahan.”

“Call me Jackson. And the pleasure was all mine,” he said, reaching out to shake the other man’s hand. 

“Jackson,” Bradley repeated quietly as he shook his hand.

“And one of these days I will come up with where I’ve seen you before,” Jackson promised, knowing he couldn’t just come out and say it. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Bradley clicked the calendar button on his email to review his schedule for the day.

3:00 PM: Jackson Trahan

Immediately he recalled the attractive young man who was now his client. The memory of his slender body, soft brown hair and expressive hazel eyes invaded his mind as quickly and thoroughly as it had the moments after their first meeting. The other man had seemed convinced they had met before, yet Bradley felt that if they had met, he would not have forgotten Jackson Trahan. 

Bradley leaned back in his leather executive chair as he allowed his thoughts to wander. It had been several weeks since his last encounter and the mental image of his new client, naked and restrained for his pleasure, was an inevitable indulgence. 

After allowing himself an ample dose of that fantasy, Bradley sighed and leaned forward. The unfortunate reality was that scene, no matter how lovely it was, would never happen because Jackson Trahan was his client who required his legal expertise; not a sexy submissive who wanted nothing more from him than the opportunity to please him. 

So why was he looking forward to 3:00 PM?

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson wandered the aisles of the grocery store aimlessly, filling his cart with an assortment of random things. He’d taken the day off work because of his appointment later with the lawyer and he was trying to be good and get other chores done but he probably should have just saved it for later. Instead of focusing on what he wanted to eat for the rest of the week his thoughts were preoccupied by Mr. Ferrand. 

Landry had told him that fate might bring the handsome Dom back into his life but he honestly hadn’t believed it even for a second. But then the universe proved him wrong. 

He looked down at the can of green beans in his hand. “I don’t even like green beans,” he muttered, putting the can back on the shelf. He tried to snap out of his daydreams, but his thoughts just kept returning to his obsession. His afternoon meeting couldn’t get here soon enough. 

✮✮✮✮✮

 

Bradley straightened his suit and brushed at his tie as he waited for his assistant to escort his client into his office. Externally, he appeared calm and professional. The anticipation he felt with seeing Jackson Trahan again was well hidden. 

Jackson followed the assistant back through the hallways to Mr. Ferrand’s office. He was dressed nicely, having just come from work. 

“Good to see you again, Mr. Trahan,” Bradley said as he offered his hand to shake. 

“Jackson,” he reminded the attorney. “Good to see you again.” 

“Jackson,” Bradley said in acquiescence as his assistant closed his office door. “Please sit down,” he added with a wave of his hand toward the leather chairs in front of his desk. Bradley kept his eye on Jackson as he sat, admiring his appearance and the fashionable, tasteful way he was dressed. 

Jackson had started toward the table they’d used last time but redirected to the chairs at the desk. “I’m hoping you have some good news for me today. I could use it.” 

“Having a bad day?” Bradley found himself asking before filtering his curiosity about his new client. 

“Just one of those days, you know? Work just gets that way sometimes.” 

“So job related then. Have any problems arisen concerning your family and the lawsuit?” asked Bradley.

Jackson shook his head. “I’ve been ignoring their calls like you said.” 

“They have been trying to communicate with you?” Bradley reached for his pen.

“I’m assuming they aren’t calling to inquire after my health,” Jackson said with a wry smile. “I haven’t listened to any of the messages to be sure.” 

“Have you deleted the messages?” Bradley asked. He had an idea that Jackson was right in not listening to them.

“No. They are all just sitting there,” Jackson said, pulling out his phone and showing Mr. Ferrand the icon. “I’ve gotten used to ignoring the red numbers.” 

“Would you mind if I take a moment to listen to them? It could be helpful to your case,” Bradley explained as he reached for the phone, his skin tingling where his fingers brushed against Jackson’s. 

“Uh, sure,” Jackson said, pulling the phone back for a moment. “Just let me check the recent call list first.” He punched a few buttons and scanned the screen before dialing into the voicemail and handing the phone over.

Bradley listened to three of the emails, long enough to hear what he had expected. He handed the phone back to Jackson. “Do not delete those messages. You don’t have to listen to them, but keep them and any others you might receive.” He relaxed back in his seat. “The angle your family’s attorney is using is to discredit you personally to support their claim that your grandmother was somehow deceived by you.”

Jackson nodded solemnly. “And how do we fight it?”

“From what you’ve told me about yourself, there isn’t anything to their claim. What I need to know now is if there is anything else I need to know about you? Anything they might try to use against you? And be assured that anything you tell me will remain in complete confidence.” 

“Specifically things that my family knows, or are you fishing for any and all types of dirty laundry?” 

“Full disclosure is best. I need to know everything. I cannot defend something that I have not been made aware of,” Bradley replied. In that moment, he was suddenly worried about what Jackson might tell him. 

Jackson tapped his fingers on the table for a moment before speaking. “Do you remember how I was certain I’d met you before?” 

Bradley’s concerned spiked instantly, a low, dull roaring in his ears like the sound of bees buzzing far away. “Yes . . .”

“I lied when I said I couldn’t remember. I know exactly where I’d seen you before.” Jackson glanced up at the other man’s face. “We are both members at a certain establishment here in town.” 

Oh god. The sound in Bradley’s ears became louder as all the color drained from his face. “What establishment?” he asked quietly. The question felt like sawdust in his mouth.

“I saw you coming out of one of the private rooms at the club,” Jackson said directly. 

Bradley swallowed hard. “I see,” he said. “So . . . your family knows that you are a member of the club?” he asked in an attempt to recompose himself despite his worst nightmare coming to fruition right in front of him. 

“No,” Jackson said immediately. “That’s why I asked if you wanted it all or just what they might know.” 

“That is a part of your lifestyle?” Bradley asked as he looked down, turning his gaze toward the papers on his desk. 

“It is," Jackson said. “I’m not ashamed of it.” 

Bradley nodded, unable to voice an agreement he didn’t believe. “And you are certain that your family doesn’t know about it?”

“I guess I can’t be certain, but knowing my family as I do I’m sure it would have been thrown in my face as an insult by now if they did know. They can’t seem to shut up about the fact that I’m gay so they aren’t above using that type of thing against me.” 

“Was your grandmother aware of it?” Bradley cleared his throat. The mental image of Jackson he had earlier pierced his consciousness. “That you are gay,” he clarified.

“Yes. She didn’t know I was kinky, but she was fine with the fact that I was gay. She was always wanting me to settle down with a nice man,” Jackson said, smiling at memory. 

“It’s good you are gay.” Bradley coughed again to clear his throat. The conversation had him flustered and he was struggling to maintain his professional facade. “What I mean by that is, it’s a good thing your grandmother knew you are gay. Would you have anything to that effect in writing? A note or card or anything that would prove definitively that she did know.”

“I’ll have to look. I can’t think of anything right off hand but I’ll go back through things to be sure.” Jackson pulled out his phone and made a note to himself. 

Desperate to divert from Jackson’s revelation, Bradley took a moment to write down some notes as well. With his composure back in tact, he looked up again. “Is there anything else I need to know? Any criminal activity in your past?”

Jackson shook his head. “No.” 

Bradley nodded then continued. “No arrests. No drug use. Nothing that your family can use against you.”

“Nothing like that. Not even a disgruntled ex to make up stories about me.” 

“Are you currently in a relationship?” asked Bradley. It was important for him to know all the facts after all.

Jackson smiled. “No, not currently.” 

Bradley nodded again. He set his pen down and pushed his glasses back. “There is something else I need to ask you. In light of our conversation earlier, the fact that you saw me at the club. Does that change your attitude about me as your attorney?”

“No,” Jackson said quickly. “Does it change your attitude about me as a client?”

“No.” he replied. “As I told you earlier, everything you’ve told me will not be shared in any way without your knowledge and consent.” Bradley hesitated, but it was obvious he had more to say. “And I do hope that the promise of confidentiality is mutual.”

“Absolutely. Although I must admit it will be work for me to not acknowledge you if I see you at the club again,” Jackson said, leaning forward slightly. 

Something in Jackson’s manner instantly triggered his need to dominate. Bradley straightened in his chair, his tone strong and certain. “You don’t have to concern yourself with that possibility,” he said politely, if rather vaguely as well.

Jackson frowned. “I hope you aren’t going to avoid the club because of what I just said.” f

“Mr. Trahan. Jackson. I don’t frequent the club often and given the circumstances of our professional relationship, I think it best to take all precautions. You may wish to do so as well. At least until the suit is settled.” 

“Is that friendly advice or an order?” he asked, his back stiffening. 

“You pay me for my advice. It’s up to you whether you take it or not,” Bradley replied smoothly.

“It’s not illegal, and I’m not embarrassed by it, so they can put on the front page of the papers for all I care,” Jackson said. “That’s not something they can hurt me with.” 

“Are you sure about that?” Bradley countered forcefully. “If this does go to trial or mediation, are you confident that it won’t be a factor in the decision that is made? This is my job, Jackson. Do me the courtesy of believing that I know what I am talking about and the advice I give is not meant to harm you or to shame you. It is meant to protect you.” 

Jackson sat back in his chair. “Fine. But again, please don’t let me get in the way of your social life.” 

Bradley shook his head. Under another circumstance, a ball gag might come in handy. He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind and focused on the stubborn boy sat in front of him. “I appreciate you coming here today. Not always pleasant, but the things we’ve discussed are important,” Bradley reminded. “I will call you to set our next appointment when we have a court date.”

Jackson nodded and gathered his things. “Any idea how long it will be?”

“Unfortunately, no. It will depend on the judge’s calendar. But I will let you know as soon as I do,” Bradley replied.

“Thanks. I’ll be waiting for your call Mr. Ferrand,” Jackson said, standing up and reaching out to shake his hand. 

“Bradley,” he said as he took Jackson’s hand, his grip firm as he met his gaze.

“Bradley,” Jackson repeated with a smile.


	2. Business As Usual

“Jackson!” Landry announced with a bright smile when he spied the other man. He raised his bottle of beer to get his attention and gestured for Jackson to join him.

Jackson smiled and lifted his glass in acknowledgement. It took him a few minutes to wind his way through the crowd as it seemed everyone wanted to stop and talk. Once he made it over to Landry he plopped down beside him with a sigh.

“Great turnout this month.” 

“Yeah, it’s great,” Landry agreed. “How’ve you been?” he asked before he took a drink of his beer.

“Good,” Jackson nodded. “Still working through all this legal stuff with my Gran’s estate.” 

“I heard about. I’m sorry. Family can be a blessing and a bitch,” Landry said with a nod.

Jackson raised his glass in a toast to that sentiment. “Oh!” he said, perking up when he realized he hadn’t let Landry in on his discovery. “Guess who my lawyer is.” 

“Uh…” Landry smiled as he hesitated. “Someone you’re excited about representing you?” he replied. 

“Remember the guy I was asking about before? To see if you’d seen him around?” Jackson could feel his skin flushing just from the thought of the way Bradley looked that night. 

Landry’s eyes widened. “Seriously?” 

“Deadly serious. It’s very distracting,” Jackson said with a smile.

“I can imagine. Are you and he…” Landry gestured with a wave of his hand. 

“Ugh,” Jackson sighed. “No. He’s super professional and rather uptight.” He frowned, realizing how bad that made Bradley sound. “I mean he seems super nice and he seems good at his job, but….”

“But what?” Landry asked.

Jackson shook his head resignedly. “I’m pretty sure he’s in the closet.” 

“Does he know that you know? Did he see you at the club when you saw him?” 

“He didn’t see me, but I told him that I’d seen him there.” Jackson didn’t wait for Landry’s scolding before he continued. “He basically forced me to tell him, he needed all my dirty laundry on the table.” 

“What dirty laundry?” Landry asked before his expression changed with understanding. “You mean being in the lifestyle. He needed to know for the lawsuit.”

Jackson nodded. “Anything that my family might be able to dig up on me. And you know me, I don’t exactly hide stuff like that.” 

“That sucks,” Landry said plainly. “That you had to do that. And that your mystery dom is in the closet about his kink.”

“I have to be a good boy while all this legal mess is going on, but I’d be a fool to not at least try and pursue it when it is over,” he said, looking down at his drink. “Right?” he added softly, hoping his friend would agree. 

“Pursue it. Pursue him?” Landry smiled. “I don’t know if I’m the best one to advise you about that. I do have a penchant for tenacious subs.”

“You two are proof that persistence pays off,” Jackson teased. “You can be my role model.” 

“Just be careful. It can be painful if he decides to push back,” Landry reminded.

“I’ll be careful,” Jackson promised, even though he knew it was a lie. He was already falling for Bradley… or at least the idea of Bradley. 

“If he can’t see that you’re the catch, then he’s the one who has the problem,” Landry said with a smile.

“Here’s to that,” Jackson said, raising his glass. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson paused at the door of the bar, letting his eyes adjust. It was an upscale place, not the type of bar he frequented on his days off. The room was crowded with people who all seemed to know each other, but he quickly spotted Bradley sitting at a high top table off to the side. As usual he was taken by the sight of the other man and he dwelled for a moment before he crossed the room. 

“Hey,” he said with a half wave. “Thanks for letting me meet up after hours to get this taken care of.” 

Bradley slid off his chair to stand and extend his hand to Jackson. “No problem. I am glad we could arrange it. This way I will be able to file first thing in the morning,” he explained as he reached for the manilla envelope on the table.

Jackson shook his outstretched hand, savoring how warm and strong his grip was, and then climbed up into the tall chair. “I hope I’m not keeping you from your party.”

Bradley glanced over his shoulder then smirked. “Not at all,” he said as he slid some papers across the small table toward Jackson. He reached into the inner pocket of his coat to pull out a pen which he handed over to Jackson. “I’m not exactly sure what it’s for,” Bradley murmured. “The party. Not the papers,” he clarified quickly.

Jackson glanced through the papers. While he could admit he was distracted by Bradley’s presence, he was pretty sure that didn’t account for all the confusion he was feeling. “Can you give me the highlights?” he asked with a pleading look. “This is all gibberish to me.” 

Stepping closer, Bradley looked over Jackson’s shoulder as he explained the document. “It’s pretty straight forward. Nothing unusual,” he said.

“It’s not buried in here somewhere that you get all the money, right?” Jackson asked, resisting the urge to lean back to create more contact between them. 

“Just ignore that fine print at the bottom,” Bradley joked, his lips curving into a smirk. 

“And here I trusted you,” Jackson teased. 

Bradley resumed his seat at the table as he waited for Jackson to finish signing the papers. He glanced around the room then back at Jackson. “Would you like a drink?” 

“Don’t you need to get back to your party?” Jackson asked, even though he definitely wouldn’t mind spending more time with Bradley. 

“No,” Bradley replied simply. “A drink?” he asked again.

Jackson smiled. “Absolutely.” 

“What would you like?” Bradley asked.

“I’ll take a Cosmo,” Jackson said, watching Bradley’s reaction carefully. 

Bradley nodded his head before he got up again and headed toward the bar. He returned with a Cosmo which he handed to Jackson and a glass with an amber colored liquid over ice. 

Mentally giving Bradley yet another point in the good column, Jackson took of a sip of the drink and sighed with satisfaction. “So anything else I need to know about how things are progressing?”

“Not really. But if you have questions, please feel free,” Bradley replied before he took a sip of his drink. 

“Have you come to the conclusion that my family is as awful as I think they are?” Jackson asked, smiling over the rim of his glass. 

Bradley smirked again, averting his gaze toward the crowd of people on the other side of the bar. “Even though I am paid to be on your side, I must agree with that assessment.”

Jackson admired Bradley’s profile. “And what about me? Do you think the apple didn’t fall far from the tree?”

His smirk faded as Bradley looked at Jackson again. “I don’t think that at all,” he said firmly.

“Good.” Jackson held Bradley’s gaze as long as he could. “I’m sure it’s easier to be on the side of the good guy.” 

Bradley continued to stare at Jackson after he looked away. “What they think doesn’t really bother you, does it?” he asked quietly. 

Jackson was silent for a moment, deciding how much to share. “It used to,” he said honestly. “But I’ve gotten over that.” 

“And you are… content with that decision?” There was no judgement in Bradley’s tone as he asked the question.

Jackson nodded. “There’s no point in keeping things in my life that serve no other purpose than to make me miserable.” 

Bradley took another drink then set his glass on the table. “So what are your plans? After the trial?”

“First, I have to decide what to do about the house. It’s really too big for me, but on the other hand it would be mine outright so it makes sense to stay there. And then of course I have to deal with the rest of Gran’s things,” Jackson said, unable to hide the pain on his face. 

“Of course. But I meant plans for your future,” Bradley explained. “That amount of money provides a certain amount of freedom.”

“Yeah,” Jackson said, staring off into space. “Is it strange that I haven’t really thought about that yet?”

“No. I suppose not,” Bradley replied. 

“It doesn’t really feel real,” Jackson said, turning his focus back to Bradley. “Like I will make it go away somehow if I start making plans.” 

Bradley nodded and reached for his glass again. “Some might say that is a defense mechanism. Not getting your hopes up, so to speak.”

“So you’re saying I’m normal,“ Jackson said, his usual smile returning to his face. 

“I didn’t say that.” The smirk was back as Bradley took another sip of his drink.

“Hey now,” Jackson laughed. 

Bradley shrugged, a slight smile on his face. “I’m not the standard for normal.”

“If you say so. You seem pretty normal to me,” Jackson said.

“Even when you consider where you first saw me?” Bradley challenged, his voice low enough not to be overheard. 

Jackson hid his surprise. “I wasn’t going to bring that up,” he said, knowing how Bradley felt about that, “but yes, perfectly normal.” 

“But you know that most people do not share that opinion,” Bradley countered.

“That’s their problem,” Jackson shot back. His drink loosened his tongue somewhat and he pushed on. “Why should we care what others think?”

Bradley shook his head. “It’s not that easy. Not when your life, your career, depends on your reputation. Not just the professional reputation, but the personal one as well,” he replied.

Jackson could feel the tension in Bradley’s voice. “I really think that most people couldn’t give a flying fuck what their lawyer does in his personal time,” he said, reaching over and squeezing Bradley’s arm. 

Bradley tensed when Jackson touched him, but he didn’t pull away. “Only the people who can make or break my life,” he said quietly. 

Jackson only had a moment to decide how to proceed. He knew if he pushed too hard Bradley would shut down, but his curiosity about all things Bradley couldn’t be sated. “What people?” 

“My employer,” Bradley replied, his eyes darting to the people in the bar. “My family,” he added as he looked back at Jackson. 

“Their opinions are more important than your happiness?” Jackson asked softly. 

Bradley sat back in his seat, pulling away from Jackson’s touch. “I didn’t say I was unhappy,” he stated flatly before draining his drink.

“You’re right,” Jackson said, his hand still warm where Bradley’s arm used to be. “You didn’t say it.” 

Setting his empty glass down on the table and straightening in his seat, Bradley cleared his throat. “I’ll get these filed in the morning,” he said, repeating his words from earlier as he reached for the papers and slipped them into the envelope.

Jackson could tell their conversation was over, and he followed suit by draining his glass. “Thanks again for letting me meet you to get those signed. I won’t keep you from your party any longer.” 

Bradley nodded and got to his feet. “I’ll be in touch.”

“I’ll look forward to that,” Jackson said sincerely, holding out his hand. 

Taking Jackson’s hand, Bradley shook it then held it for a moment before releasing it.

Jackson held Bradley’s gaze for a long moment before he stepped away. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight,” Bradley replied.

✮✮✮✮✮

Bradley set his briefcase on the bench outside the courtroom and looked up at the giant clock at the end of the hallway. He’d told Jackson to meet him half an hour before the trial was scheduled to begin and that was still 45 minutes away. With no cell phone to distract him, Bradley decided to read over the depositions one more time. He took a seat on the bench and opened his briefcase to retrieve them. 

Jackson made his way through the halls of the court house. “I’m not interrupting anything am I?” he asked, having spied Bradley across the way. “I know I’m early.” 

Bradley closed the file he was reading and stood to greet his client, silently admiring the way Jackson looked in his fashionable gray suit. Sexy yet completely professional. “Not at all,” he said as he extended his hand. 

“I wasn’t sure what to expect as far as getting in here,” Jackson said, shaking Bradley’s hand. “I didn’t know if there would be metal detectors and lines and stuff like the airport so I thought I would just leave plenty of time.” 

“Good thinking. The line at the metal detector isn’t quite as bad as the airport, but I realized that I forgot to tell you about the ‘no cell phone’ policy,” Bradley said in apology. 

“I managed to charm the security guard into holding my phone for me. He took pity on me when I explained why I was here,” Jackson said with a smile. “I won’t accuse you of withholding information.” 

“Really?” Bradley replied, genuinely surprised. The clerk had always made him take his phone back to the car. He understood how Jackson was able to charm the guard into helping him. Bradley was counting on that charm as an asset to their case. 

“Really.” Jackson glanced around. “So I’m feeling really nervous about all of this. Is that normal?”

“Completely,” Bradley answered as he took Jackson by the elbow and guided him toward the bench. “It’s one of the reasons I asked you to arrive early. So we could have a moment to talk about what you can expect,” he explained as they both sat down. 

“Good to know I’m not just a nut case,” Jackson laughed. 

“Not at all,” Bradley said, wanting to assure Jackson. “You’re intelligent, articulate and good-looking. It’s too bad this isn’t a jury trial. I could have used that to our advantage,” he smiled. 

“You flatter me,” Jackson said, inching slightly closer as a group of people exited a nearby room and pushed past. 

“Just remember to not be in a hurry to respond to the questions. Take your time. Think about your response and reply with only relevant information. Don’t expound,” Bradley instructed. He breathed in the light scent of Jackson’s cologne and lost his train of thought for a second. “Um . . . their attorney will ask questions first then I will ask mine after him. And remember we talked about leading questions? I will be asking questions to reiterate a particular point so it’s okay to answer with more to me.” 

Jackson nodded. “Do you know who else they plan to question? Will they be there in the courtroom?”

“The other people who are testifying are your family members, two of your grandmother’s friends, her church pastor, and the attorney who wrote her will,” Bradley replied. “The family members may be in the courtroom, but the others will be brought in one at a time.”

Jackson nodded again. “But they can’t question me, right? Just you and the other lawyer?”

“And the judge. He may ask you something, but those are the only three,” Bradley said. “And if you aren’t sure about a question and you need it repeated or clarified, just say so. The key is to stay calm, take your time and listen to the question carefully and answer honestly.” Bradley knew how hard this was going to be for Jackson. Being sued by one’s own family was never an easy situation. 

Jackson picked a thread off his trousers. “I’m glad you’ll be in there with me.” 

Bradley felt the urge to take Jackson’s hand, but the hallway of the courthouse was a much too public place. “The other attorney is going to ask his questions in a way to confuse you and to try and trip you up. Don’t let him see that it upsets you even if it does. And if it gets to be too much, you can ask for a break.” 

“I will. And will the judge decide today?”

“No. But that’s just political. He wouldn’t want to be viewed as rushing to judgement so he probably wouldn’t give his decision right away,” Bradley explained. “You’re going to do great,” he added softly. 

Jackson smiled. “You’ve prepared me well. I’m glad you took my case.” 

“I’m glad you found me,” Bradley said as he stared at Jackson.

“I trust you to do right by me,” Jackson said quietly. 

Bradley looked away when he was distracted by the arrival of the plaintiff’s attorney. He stood up to respond to the other man’s greeting and politely shook his hand despite the fact that he was the enemy today. Bradley turned back to Jackson.

“It’s almost time,” he said with another assuring smile.

Jackson nodded and stood up. “Let’s do this,” he said, his voice steady. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson took a seat in the waiting room of Bradley’s office after he’d checked in with the receptionist. Bradley’s voicemail had been short and devoid of emotional clues as to what he might know so Jackson wasn’t sure if they had a verdict yet or if there were complications. His feet tapped nervously as he waited, his eyes glued on the hallway where he knew Bradley would appear. 

Bradley entered the reception area and approached Jackson, the usual stoic expression on his face. “Jackson, thank you for coming,” he said as greeted his client. “Let’s go to my office.”

Jackson shot to his feet, still unable to read Bradley’s mood. He forced himself to wait to ask questions until they were safely inside the office. “So?” he said impatiently as soon as they were settled. 

“A favorable outcome,” Bradley said simply. 

Relieved, Jackson sagged back in his chair. “Completely?”

“Yes,” Bradley nodded. “Your family members were awarded nothing. The entirety of your grandmother’s estate is yours.”

“Wow,” Jackson said, feeling a little overwhelmed. He hadn’t really let himself think about this part, just in case things went wrong. “I’m glad I didn’t have to be there when they found out.” 

“Although the case is settled, I am still your attorney. If they contact you and you don’t want to speak with them, direct them to me. If they harass you in any way, let me know immediately,” Bradley advised.

Jackson smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind. Can I just do that with anyone that bothers me? You can be like my personal bouncer?”

“If you wish. You’ve been informed of my hourly wage,” Bradley said, his tone dry, but with a slight smile on his face.

“I can actually afford your hourly wage now,” Jackson laughed, even as the realization of just how true that was sunk in. “I don’t suppose your expertise extends to money management.” 

“I can give you some names of reputable financial advisors. Should you need some legal documents drawn as part of your financial planning, I will be happy to assist you,” Bradley replied.

Jackson wondered if that meant Bradley wanted to see him again. He’d tried to put thoughts of that night at the club out of his mind as much as possible while the lawsuit had been ongoing, but with things settled he couldn’t help but wonder what might be possible. “I’d be happy to see you again,” he said, testing the waters. 

“I will help you in any way I can,” Bradley said politely.

The words were out of his mouth before he could even think them through. “Any way?” 

Bradley hesitated as he stared across his desk at Jackson. “In any capacity in which I’m qualified,” he answered.

Jackson studied Bradley’s face for a long moment, trying to discern any hint of how the other man was feeling. “I’d love to see you at the club sometime.” 

Bradley’s gaze lowered to the top of his desk, his expression stoic. “So you were not referring to my capacity as your attorney?”

“Well that too, but not this time.” Jackson glanced over to be sure the door was closed. “I’d love to scene with you some time.” 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Bradley said as he lifted his gaze to look at Jackson. 

“Not your type?” Jackson asked, hiding his disappointment as well as he could. 

“It’s not . . . “ Bradley paused. “You are very attractive. But I make it a point of keeping my business life and my personal life separate.”

“Our business is concluding,” Jackson pointed out. 

“Jackson,” Bradley said quietly. “You hired me for my counsel. I wouldn’t want to cross the line that we both know is there.” 

Jackson could see he wasn’t getting anywhere. “You can’t fault me for asking,” he said, holding up his hands. “And if you ever change your mind…” 

“Thank you for understanding.” Bradley got to his feet. “And I meant what I said earlier, should you need any help with your family members.”

Jackson stood as well and extended his hand across the desk. “You’ll be the first person I call,” he promised. 

Bradley shook Jackson’s hand firmly, releasing his hold to walk around the desk and escort Jackson to the door. “Congratulations on the favorable verdict,” he said.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Jackson said sincerely. He look one last long look at Bradley, savoring that image before he turned into the hall. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson tapped his fingers on the desk and checked the time on his phone for the third time. He could tell already that the last two hours of his shift were going to drag. The hotel was only half full, and he’d already dealt with all the requests for dinner reservations and nightlife recommendations. Weeknights tended to be quieter even though they were right in the Quarter. 

He glanced over as the door slid open with a whoosh. His desk was tucked back just enough that most guests didn’t even notice him as they made a beeline for the front desk. This man was no different and Jackson had just started to turn back toward his computer when his brain registered the profile of the guest as someone he knew. _Bradley._ His body obviously hadn’t gotten the memo that his lawyer wasn’t interested in him as it reacted to the mere sight and thought of him. 

Jackson stayed as quiet as he could, not wanting to draw Bradley’s attention. He racked his brain trying to remember if he’d told Bradley what hotel he worked in. Was this a coincidence? Why was Bradley checking into a hotel anyway? He lived here. When the elevator finally closed as Bradley made his way up to his room, Jackson finally exhaled. 

He wondered if this was always how it was going to be. New Orleans was a big city, but it was the kind of city where you kept running into the same people over and over. He needed to deal with his lingering feelings for Bradley, and quick.

Another glance at the clock showed he still had another hour and a half. With his adrenaline stirred up it would feel like an eternity. 

Jackson practically jumped out of his chair when the phone on his desk rang. He told himself to get it together, shaking his head as he chastised himself. The number on the display was from one of the expensive suites upstairs and he tapped the room number into his computer so he could greet the guest by name.

_Shit._

“Concierge desk, Jackson speaking. How may I be of assistance Mr. Ferrand?”

“Hello, Jackson,” Bradley said smoothly. “What time does your shift end?” he asked without any other niceties.

It took Jackson a moment to compose himself. “Ten P.M.” The lobby was empty and he was very aware of how his voice echoed. 

“Good. Stop by my room before you leave,” Bradley told him.

“Stop by?” Jackson tried to interpret what Bradley meant. His mind whirled through several possibilities, each more improbable than the last. 

“See you soon,” Bradley said, ignoring Jackson’s question as he ended the call.


	3. A Promise or A Tease

Jackson pulled the receiver away from his ear and stared at it for a moment. He gently replaced it on the cradle and took a deep breath. He wondered for a moment if this were some sort of elaborate prank, but Bradley definitely didn’t seem like the pranking type. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but he also couldn’t force his brain to stop thinking about the possibilities as the next hour drug on. 

He had his computer turned off by 9:59 and he prayed that the phone would stay silent until the clock flipped to the hour. As soon as it did he shot up out of his chair and hurried to the back office to clock out and grab his bag. He used the guest bathroom in the lobby and then took the elevator upstairs, hoping that he’d avoided notice from his colleagues. 

He hadn’t been up to the suite floor in a while, but he was still familiar with the layout. Bradley’s room was at the far end in the corner, the longest possible walk from the elevator. He paused at the door, checking in with himself one last time about what he might be walking into, and then knocked firmly. 

A minute later Bradley opened the door. He had taken off his suit coat and tie and he was barefoot as he leaned his tall frame against the door casually. He stared at Jackson for a long moment, looking him up and down before meeting his gaze. Bradley took a step back, clearing the entrance. “Come in,” he said.

All of the pep talk Jackson had given himself earlier about not reacting to Bradley at a visceral level any more went completely out the window at the sight of him in that doorway. He slipped through the door and pushed it shut behind him. “I have to admit, I was surprised to see you tonight.” 

Bradley moved forward, crowding Jackson against the closed door. “Were you?” he questioned, his eyes never leaving Jackson’s face as he slid the strap of his bag off his shoulder. He took Jackson’s bag and tossed it onto a nearby chair. 

Jackson’s heart raced. He’d imagined Bradley like this so many times that he was slightly worried he managed to conjure this up in a dream. “I thought I wasn’t your type.” 

“My type of what?” Bradley asked as he deftly unbuttoned the top button on Jackson’s shirt.

“Sub,” Jackson answered, He inhaled, Bradley was close enough now that he could smell his cologne. “You turned down a scene with me.” 

“Yes, I did. But did I actually tell you that you’re not my type?” Bradley smirked as he unfastened another button. 

“Point taken,” Jackson said with a raised eyebrow. “Am I to assume that’s why we are here?” He wouldn’t be surprised to know that Bradley could hear his heart racing. 

“You may assume whatever you wish.” Bradley bent his head to press his lips against Jackson’s collarbone as he continued to unbutton his shirt.

Jackson found himself speechless, something that didn’t happen often. He tipped his head back and reached out to rest his hands at Bradley’s waist to steady himself. 

Bradley circled Jackson’s wrists with his hands and lifted his arms above his head, pressing them up against the wall. He looked at Jackson, his expression somewhat stern. “One thing before we continue. I am no longer your attorney. I have transferred that duty to another lawyer in our firm. You should have no problems working with her. She’s very capable. Any objections?” he asked, his gaze dropping to Jackson’s mouth. 

Jackson shook his head. “No Sir.” 

Bradley’s lips curved easily into a pleased smirk. “Good boy,” he said before dropping a kiss on Jackson’s cheek. “Are green, yellow, red acceptable for now?” 

Jackson paused for just one moment. He assessed what he knew about Bradley and weighed it against everything he knew to be true about being safe with someone for the first time. No one knew where he was. Tonight was not the night for rational decisions. The universe was speaking to him right now. “Yes Sir. No gags, not until we know each other better,” he said, his only nod to safety. 

“Agreed,” Bradley replied as he released Jackson’s wrists. He ran his finger over Jackson’s lower lip. “And if you have any hard limits, now would be the time to tell me,” he warned. 

“No blood. No marks I can’t cover for work.” Jackson closed his lips around Bradley’s finger and sucked gently. 

Bradley inhaled deeply and exhaled with a sigh as he began to move his finger in and out of Jackson’s mouth. “Is that a promise or a tease?” he asked.

“If the answer is both, does that make me even more of a tease?” Jackson asked, making his voice sound as innocent as possible. He couldn’t believe how differently Bradley sounded and even moved, now that he seemed to be out of his professional persona. 

“Yes,” Bradley replied as he tugged on Jackson’s shirt, pulling him with him as he stepped back and sat on the end of the bed. He tugged Jackson closer between his legs as he looked up at him. “Show me what a good tease you are. Strip,” Bradley ordered.

The order made Jackson’s stomach flip with pleasure in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. He was pressed up close to Bradley which meant he couldn’t move freely but he made the most of what movement he could manage. He started with his shirt, each button carefully popped open, his eyes fixed on Bradley’s face. Once his shirt hung open, exposing his chest, he unbuttoned the cuffs at his wrists and then let the shirt slide to the floor. 

Bradley ran his hand over the smooth, slightly tanned skin on Jackson’s chest. He stared into Jackson’s eyes as he caressed then pinched his nipple. 

Jackson swayed forward, letting the pressure of Bradley’s hand against his chest keep him from falling. 

“Keep going,” Bradley told him as he lowered his hand, letting his fingers glide down Jackson’s warm skin. 

It took a moment for Jackson to get his body to obey. Bradley’s touch had a way of short circuiting his brain. He pushed off his shoes while he worked open the fly of his pants. Looking up to watch Bradley’s expression, he pushed them down around his hips. 

Bradley’s gaze never wavered as he watched Jackson step out of his trousers and leave them on the floor with his shirt. He stood in front of Bradley wearing nothing but his socks and boxer briefs. “Don’t stop now,” Bradley said quietly, leaning forward as he continued to watch Jackson’s every move.

Jackson laid his hand on Bradley’s shoulder just long enough to steady his balance as he removed his socks. He knew that wasn’t what Bradley meant though, so his underwear followed, joining the growing pile on the floor. 

Bradley took his time, looking over Jackson’s body as he stood naked in front of him. “Turn around. Slowly,” he ordered.

Doing as he was told, Jackson stayed close to Bradley, just shifting slowly around until he was facing away. He could feel Bradley’s eyes on his back, his skin warm just from the attention. 

Reaching up, Bradley ran his hand down Jackson’s back, his fingers tracing the muscles moving beneath his skin. “Bend over,” he said quietly. 

Jackson spread his feet slightly for balance and then bent forward. He wasn’t sure how far to go, but he could already tell that Bradley would let him know exactly what he wanted. 

“Grab your ankles,” Bradley instructed as he stood up behind Jackson.

Jackson did as instructed, wrapping his fingers around his ankles. It caused his weight to shift forward just enough that he felt slightly off balance but not in danger of falling. 

“You like that. Showing off your ass,” Bradley said as he caressed then squeezed Jackson’s butt cheek.

Jackson swallowed hard. “Yes,” he said, his voice muffled by his position. 

“Of course you do.” Bradley emphasized his agreement with a sharp smack to Jackson’s ass. 

Jackson moaned softly, rocking forward ever so slightly onto his toes. 

Bradley walked away then took a seat on the side of the bed. “Come over here,” he told Jackson as he continued to watch him.

Jackson stood up, moving carefully as the blood rushed from his head. He stopped in front of Bradley and slipped his hands behind his back as he stood facing him. 

“Lay over my lap,” Bradley said as he patted his thigh with his hand. 

Moving to the side, Jackson bent his knees and tilted forward, letting Bradley help guide him into place. The position felt precarious, but he was confident Bradley wouldn’t let him fall. 

Bradley spread his legs beneath Jackson enough to help him balance. He placed his left hand on the nape of Jackson’s neck, gently holding him steady as he used his right hand to spank him. Bradley delivered two more quick blows to Jackson’s ass.

Jackson tensed at the initial contact but then reminded himself to relax. He exhaled sharply and let the tension fall out of his back. The way Bradley had him positioned, Jackson’s cock was pressed against Bradley’s thigh and the pressure was maddening. 

Rubbing Jackson’s neck, Bradley slid his fingers into his hair and tightened his hold. “You like this,” he crooned softly as he rubbed his hand over the reddened skin on Jackson’s ass.

“Yes Sir,” Jackson confirmed, squirming a bit as Bradley stroked his hand across his skin. 

Bradley slapped the abused skin again. “Be still,” he warned as he tightened his hold in Jackson’s hair. Bradley slid his hand between Jackson’s legs. “This excites you,” he said.

Jackson froze at the command. “Yes, Sir,” he said, using every ounce of control he had not to move against Bradley’s hand. 

Releasing his tight hold, Bradley ordered Jackson to stand up. He kept a hand on Jackson’s hip to help steady him. When Jackson was on his feet, Bradley stepped closer and wrapped his hand around Jackson’s cock. “That’s why you came to my room tonight. The idea of what I might do to you excited you,” he said softly as he began to stroke him.

Jackson started to protest that he didn’t know what Bradley had planned, but deep down he knew that was a lie. He nodded instead, not trusting his voice to be steady while Bradley’s hand was on his length. 

Bradley kissed Jackson’s neck as his hand slowly worked his cock. He scraped his teeth against Jackson’s jawline then whispered, “That’s all right, pet. I’m going to give you what you need.” 

With Bradley up against him, Jackson felt strong enough to answer back. “I’ve wanted you ever since I saw you that night,” he said softly. 

“Mmmm,” Bradley hummed softly next to Jackson’s ear. “Did you think about me doing this to you?” he questioned. 

“Yes,” Jackson moaned quietly. “And more,” he admitted. His discipline failed and he started to move, his hips shifting in time with Bradley’s strokes. 

“More,” Bradley echoed, his hand going still. “Yes. More,” he repeated as he stepped away from Jackson even as the other man swayed toward him. “Take the bedspread off the bed,” Bradley told Jackson as he began to unbutton his shirt. 

Jackson bit back a cry as Bradley abruptly moved away. He took a moment for a deep breath and then pulled the bedspread down into a pile at the foot of the bed. 

Bradley finished unbuttoning his shirt then took it off and laid it across the chair at the small desk in the corner of the hotel room. “Sit down on the side of the bed,” he said as he unbuckled his belt and pulled it out from around his waist. 

Jackson did as he was told, watching Bradley intently as he disrobed. He looked just as good as he’d imagined, only now he was here in the flesh. 

Tossing his belt on the bed as he moved toward Jackson, Bradley stood in front of him. He lifted his hand, rubbing his fingers over Jackson’s lips again. “Would you like to know what I thought after the first time I saw you?” 

“Only if it is good,” Jackson said, parting his lips and looking up at Bradley. 

“What’s your definition of good, pet?” Bradley challenged as his hand dropped to unfasten his trousers. 

“Pretty much anything that doesn’t involve me being a loudmouthed brat,” Jackson said, lowering his gaze to what was being revealed before him. 

Bradley finished undressing then moved to stand in front of Jackson again, slowly stroking his own cock as he looked down at his sub. “You said no gags,” he reminded. “But I can think of another way to keep your mouth occupied.”

“Please,” Jackson said, the word out of his mouth before he thought twice. He leaned forward, anticipation coursing through his body. 

“You’re pretty when you beg,” Bradley said as he moved closer to rub the head of his cock against Jackson’s mouth. 

Jackson opened his mouth but stayed still, letting Bradley stay in control. He raised his eyes to Bradley’s face, letting him see just how much he wanted this. 

Bradley pushed his cock past Jackson’s lips. “This is what I thought about. Your mouth wrapped around my cock.” 

Humming with approval, Jackson wrapped his lips around Bradley’s length and slid his tongue along the lower surface. He was engulfed with the taste and smell of the other man and he let that all soak in. 

Bradley exhaled slowly with a low murmur of approval as he cupped the back of Jackson’s head, his fingers threading through his soft hair as he urged him to take him deeper. 

Jackson let his eyes close as he focused on his task, listening and feeling the way Bradley responded to each movement he made. 

“The reality is better than my imagination,” Bradley confessed, his breaths coming faster as Jackson sucked him. 

If he hadn’t been so occupied, Jackson would have smiled from the praise. He took the risk of reaching out to rest his hands on Bradley’s hips so he could take him even deeper. 

Bradley let Jackson suck him a while longer then pulled away, stepping back away from his hold. “Enough,” he said firmly. “Your mouth is not the only thing I want tonight.”

Jackson had to catch himself as he started to fall forward chasing the lost contact. The promise of what was to come kept the ache of that loss away. 

“On your knees,” Bradley ordered with a gesture toward the center of the bed. He walked over to his overnight bag sitting on the desk, unzipping it to retrieve the supplies he needed.

Scrambling to the middle of the bed, Jackson spread his knees apart and pressed his chest to the bed, his ass raised in offering. He kept his hands relaxed and tucked back by his knees, not knowing for sure what Bradley would want to do with them. 

Bradley climbed onto the bed and knelt behind Jackson. Jackson’s ass was still pink from the spanking he’d received. Bradley gave him another smack then ran his hand down Jackson’s back. “If we were at the club, I’d have you restrained. Would you like that?” 

“Yes.” Jackson turned his head to the side, resting his cheek against the sheets so Bradley could hear him speak. He knew there was no hiding his arousal, not in this position, so Bradley had to know how his words affected him. 

Running his hand up Jackson’s inner thigh, Bradley took his time exploring his new sub’s body. He palmed Jackson’s balls and cock as he pressed against him from behind. 

Jackson curled his fingers against the bed, trying to stay as still as possible. Every nerve ending in his body was firing in anticipation of where Bradley’s hands would go next. 

“Very good,” Bradley complimented as he picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. “Spread your legs a bit, pet,” he instructed. When Jackson complied, he rubbed the lube over his opening then slowly pushed his finger inside.

Exhaling, Jackson once again reminded himself to let the tension in his body go. He turned his head back to neutral so he could muffle his moans in the bed. 

“So tight,” Bradley murmured as he worked another finger past Jackson’s clenching muscle. He moved them in and out until Jackson’s body was swaying slightly with the repetitive motion. Bradley worked in a third finger. “How does that feel?” he asked.

“Good,” Jackson murmured. “But I want more. Want you.” If he wasn’t so far gone he wouldn’t have been so forward, but in his haze of headspace and pleasure he spoke his mind. 

Bradley pulled back as he reached for a condom, quickly rolling it on and moving back in place behind Jackson. He pressed the head of his latex-covered cock against Jackson’s hole. “Is this what you want?” Bradley taunted as he rubbed it over Jackson’s opening.

“Yes,” Jackson said, his legs trembling from the effort needed to stay still. “Please,” he begged. 

Without a word, Bradley pushed inside him, moving slowly until he was fully seated inside Jackson. He leaned over, pressing his chest to Jackson’s back as he dropped a kiss on his shoulder. When he leaned back, he began to move again, holding Jackson’s hips as he fucked him.

His mouth open against the sheets, Jackson let out a soft cry each time Bradley bottomed out. He was deliciously big, just the right size to stretch and fill him almost to the point of pain without actually hurting him. It was perfect, just what Jackson had been craving. 

Hooking his hands over Jackson’s shoulders, Bradley held him as he thrust harder. The sound of their moans and skin slapping against skin filled the hotel room. Bradley took hold of Jackson’s waist, pulling him up and back against his chest. He held Jackson tightly as he continued to move inside him.

Jackson let his head fall back onto Bradley’s shoulder. He spread his knees wider, trusting the strength of Bradley’s arms to hold him, leaving himself entirely at Bradley’s mercy. 

Bradley buried his face against Jackson’s neck as he took everything he wanted. His cry of completion was muffled against Jackson’s shoulder. Bradley went still but held Jackson tight as he breathed against his sweat-soaked skin. 

Jackson could feel just how spent Bradley was and knowing he was the reason sent a wave of emotion over him that he wasn’t expecting. He’d already been hovering on the edge of headspace but that shoved him down completely. His own need was secondary to making sure Bradley had everything he could want. 

Loosening his hold on Jackson, Bradley eased him back down to the bed and laid him on his back. He disposed of his condom then quickly returned his attention to his sub. “You’ve been a good pet,” Bradley said as he took hold of Jackson’s straining erection. “You deserve a reward,” he said softly as he began to stroke him. 

His back arching, Jackson gasped when Bradley took him in hand. “I’m close,” he warned, not knowing Bradley well enough to be sure of his intentions. 

“You can come,” Bradley whispered before he kissed Jackson, covering his mouth as his hand moved faster.

Jackson cried out, the sound swallowed by Bradley’s kiss as he let go. His body jerked with shocks of pleasure, his muscles too worn out to fight the movement. 

“Good boy,” Bradley murmured. He brought his cum-covered fingers to Jackson’s mouth and rubbed them against his lips before pressing a finger inside. “So good for me,” Bradley said as he stared at Jackson.

Obediently cleaning Bradley’s fingers, Jackson let his tongue linger, lapping softly at the other man’s skin. “I like being good for you,” he said softly. 

Bradley looked into Jackson’s eyes, his sub’s pupils blown with pleasure, and smiled. 

Jackson smiled back. It was the first time he’d seen Bradley smile all night. He floated along on the buzz of subspace, content to just lie with Bradley as long as he’d let him. 

“Can I get you some water or something else to drink?” Bradley offered as he pushed Jackson’s hair off his forehead. 

“Water would be nice,” Jackson said, torn between wanting a drink and not wanting Bradley to move just yet. 

“Cold or room temp?” asked Bradley, his hand gliding down over Jackson’s arm.

“Room,” Jackson said, touching Bradley’s chest. 

“One bottle of room temp water coming right up,” Bradley said with a soft smile. He took the hand that was touching him and lifted it to his lips to place a gentle kiss on Jackson’s palm before he left the bed. 

Jackson watched him go, taking the opportunity to admire Bradley’s ass. Once he lost sight he shifted over and sat up in bed, resting his back against the headboard.

Bradley disappeared into the bathroom and emerged with a wet washcloth and a dry towel in his hands. He picked up a bottle of water from credenza and returned to Jackson on the bed. 

Jackson extended his hand and took the water, sipping it gratefully. “Thanks.” 

“My pleasure,” Bradley replied as he offered the damp cloth to Jackson. “In case you don’t want to take a shower right away. I’m afraid I don’t know the etiquette for scening in a hotel room,” he admitted softly.

“Not your usual style?” Jackson used the cloth to clean up and sipped more of the water. He wanted to know more about Bradley but he also had learned enough to know he couldn’t push. 

“I’m not sure I have a style. More of a method maybe,” Bradley replied. “The last few years I’ve only had scenes at the club. And not many of those.”

“That explains why I’d never seen you before,” Jackson said softly. “You keep a low profile.” 

“Are you at the club a lot?” Bradley asked as he made himself comfortable on the bed next to Jackson as they talked.

Jackson smiled. “Define a lot. More than you, less than some.” 

Bradley smiled and leaned his head back on a pillow. “Regular partners?”

Jackson shook his head. “No, not particularly.” He wasn’t ashamed of that, but yet he found himself worried about what Bradley might think. 

“I can understand that. I rarely scene with someone twice,” Bradley said. 

“So…” Jackson said, pausing for a moment. “...does that mean I don’t get to be good for you again?” he asked, his brain flashing back to the memory of the taste of himself on Bradley’s fingers. 

“Jackson,” Bradley said quietly then paused. “My method is the way it is for a reason.”

Turning his head to hide his disappointment, Jackson nodded. “And there’s no reason to mess up a good method.” 

“I don’t know if it’s good or not. It’s just the way I need to do things,” Bradley explained. “I don’t usually indulge like this, but we had a strong attraction and you already knew about… the club.”

Jackson seized on the middle of Bradley’s phrase. “That strong attraction is mutual. And I don’t think you can deny we had chemistry tonight.” 

Bradley sighed, lifting his hand to rub Jackson’s arm. “The chemistry was great.”

“I can hear the but in there,” Jackson said with a rueful smile. He could feel Bradley pulling away even as he touched him. 

“I hate the cliche’, Jackson, but it really is me and not you.” Bradley looked at him beseechingly. “I struggle with my desires.”

“I can tell.” Jackson rubbed his temples, the turn in their conversation had yanked him out of his pleasant afterbuzz just a little too fast and his head was throbbing. 

“Are you all right?” asked Bradley.

“Just a headache,” Jackson said. He finished off his bottle of water and then shifted over toward the side of the bed. “I should get going.” 

“There’s no rush,” Bradley told him. “I hope I didn’t interfere with any plans you might have had,” he added.

Jackson stood up and then turned back around to face Bradley. He put on knee up on the bed and leaned in and kissed Bradley’s cheek. “This was much better than anything I could have had planned.” He meant it, even after how things had ended. 

“Thank you,” Bradley whispered softly as Jackson left to go into the bathroom.


	4. New Bruises

Bradley was looking through the mail his assistant had handed him, rifling through the envelopes as she droned on about his schedule for the week. He stopped and looked up at her. “What did you say?” he asked.

“Uh… I said he’d like to meet you at Stanley. The restaurant by Jackson Square,” his assistant replied. 

“Jackson Square,” Bradley repeated, obviously disappointed by his assistant’s response. “Thanks, I’ll get the rest later,” he said before he left to walk down the hall toward his office. Once inside, he threw his briefcase onto his desk and fell into his chair with a loud sigh. 

It had been over a month since the night at the Maison Dupuy. 

And Bradley had not stopped thinking about Jackson since.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, his mind filled immediately with the memory of his time with Jackson. Bradley had indulged these thoughts, these fantasies, until he wondered if he would ever be able to stop thinking about the other man and what they had shared that night at the hotel. 

It was unchartered territory for him because he had never had this issue before Jackson. He’d had many satisfactory scenes in the past. Enjoyable. Satisfactorily enjoyable. Bradley made a soft growling sound and opened his eyes. He wasn’t even able to think clearly in defense of his recent behavior. The thing was, his time with Jackson was more than satisfactory or enjoyable. And Bradley knew it. 

Jackson had wanted to see him again and Bradley had shut him down with the only reason for it being that it was always what he did. The difference was that the scene with Jackson wasn’t what he always did. It was different. It was intimate and sexy and Bradley craved that experience again. Bradley felt like he found something that he didn’t know he had been missing. 

He was missing Jackson.

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson slid onto his usual bar stool and waited for Landry to make his way over. He hadn’t managed to connect with his friend for a long time and he was looking forward to a good talk. “Quiet night around here,” he said when Landry brought over his drink. 

“The calm before the storm. Three conventions in town this week,” Landry replied as he poured himself a glass of water. “Were you looking for some action?” he teased with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“No,” Jackson said, shaking his head. “I was just pleased that you’d have some time to talk and not be run ragged.” 

“Ahhh,” Landry nodded. “Let me put my shingle out so we won’t be interrupted,” he said before he told the other bartender on duty that he was taking a break. He walked around the bar, gesturing for Jackson to join him at an empty table.

Jackson grabbed his glass and joined Landry at the table. “Wow, I must really look like I’m in bad shape,” he said with a forced smile. 

“You look like you could use a friend,” Landry said with a sympathetic smile.

“I have friends,” Jackson sighed. “This is totally a relationship issue.” 

“And you want to talk to me about it?” asked Landry.

“I didn’t want to bother you with it,” Jackson said, jabbing the stir stick into the ice in his drink. “But it’s been a month now and I’m not over it so I need some advice.” 

“It’s not a bother. You can talk to me anytime you want,” Landry assured him. “Tell me what it is that’s buggin’ you.”

Jackson took a drink to fortify himself. “Remember how that guy at the club turned out to be my lawyer?” He wasn’t sure if Landry would, though Bradley had been consuming his thoughts he knew it would have just been a blip on Landry’s radar. 

Landry nodded. “Yes.”

“We ended up sceneing.” Jackson couldn’t help but smile as he remembered just how good it was. 

“And can I assume by your smile that it was a good experience?” Landry grinned.

Jackson poked at his drink again. “That’s underselling it.” 

“So…” Landry encouraged Jackson to talk to him.

“He showed up at my work and we went upstairs.” Jackson could feel his face flush from thinking about it. “He took me down harder with nothing but his hands and voice than most Doms can with a fully equipped room at the club.” 

“Sounds perfect,” Landry said softly. “But something’s wrong or you wouldn’t be here talking to me.”

“He said he only does one offs. Of course he told me _after_ the mind blowing sex.” Jackson shook his head and laughed softly. “Although all things considered I probably still would have gone for the sex even if I’d known.” 

Landry grimaced with empathy. “Did he say why only one offs?” 

Jackson frowned. The words were etched in his memory and kept slamming back into his brain at the most inopportune times. “He said it was just the way he needed to do things.” 

“Hey…” Landry said softly to get Jackson to look at him. “I’m sorry he did that. But you know it’s not you, right?’ 

“I know.” Jackson nodded. “And you know me. This isn’t like me. I’m not one to latch onto one person either. But there’s just something about him.” 

“Beyond the fact that he’s playing hard to get?” Landry asked, no judgement in his tone.

Jackson understood why Landry was asking, he often wanted what he couldn’t have. “It would be easy for me to say that was it, but the truth is I was gone for him before that even happened.” 

Landry’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “That’s not what I expected to hear from you.” 

“I know, right?” Jackson took another drink. “Something is seriously wrong with me.” 

“Wait… you think something is wrong with _you_ because you have feelings for this guy?”

“Yes!” Jackson said emphatically. The look on Landry’s face made him back off just a little. “Yes?”

“No,” Landry said with a shake of his head. “He’s the one who invited you to scene… did he invite you?” he asked.

“Yes. Well I’d asked him about it when my case was finished and he turned me down. But then he showed up and had evidently changed his mind.” 

“Sounds like he’s the one who has the problem. You’ve been up front with him about how you feel. He’s the one with the indecision,” Landry summarized. “And if he is undecided, I have only one suggestion and you may not like it.”

“I need to just forget about him, don’t I.” Jackson stared down at the table. 

“No. Not if he’s the one you want,” Landry countered. 

Jackson looked up, confused. “I can’t make him want me.” 

“He does want you. At least that’s what I think. You told him how you felt but he turned you down only to come back to you. He got what he wanted then turned you down again, but not because he wants to. It’s his stupid code or whatever. I think he still wants you,” Landry explained.

“You do know how to make a boy feel better,” Jackson said, managing to crack a smile. 

“You shouldn’t be the one who is feeling bad in this situation. And you need to tell him that. Give him one more chance if you want to, but let him know you aren’t going to take his excuses.” Landry’s tone was forceful as he gave Jackson his advice. “But Jackson, it could be he’s just not willing to give you what you want. But this way, at least you’ll know.”

“You really do have a knack for this advice thing. Did they teach you that after you become a bartender or did you become a bartender because you like to give advice?” Jackson felt better already and he wondered why he hadn’t gone to Landry weeks ago. 

“Advice and bartending go hand in hand, I guess. I’m actually a philosophy student,” Landry smiled. “Maybe I should get a degree in psychology instead of a PhD in philosophy?”

Jackson smiled. “Philosophy totally makes sense. That’s why you are so wise.” 

“Want me to let you in on my secret?” Landry asked.

“That might make you seem less mysterious. That’s part of your allure,” Jackson teased. 

“True…” Landry mused.

Jackson laughed and finished his drink. “So do I get to know or not?”

Landry smiled. “The advice I’m giving? It’s because I was that guy. Your guy. Telling myself I didn’t want someone when I really did. Pushing him away because I thought that was the best thing for both of us. I was wrong. And I have a strong hunch that your guy is wrong, too.”

“Alex wore you down eventually?” Jackson asked. He didn’t know too much about how his friends had ended up together, so he was curious. 

Landry shook his head. “When I broke it off with him, he didn’t fight it. I got lucky that he came to the bar a few months after. It felt like the second chance that I didn’t think I deserved, but I grabbed it anyway.”

“So you’re saying there is hope.” _Hope_ Jackson repeated to himself. He hadn’t let himself feel that. 

“I’m saying you need to find out. One way or the other,” Landry replied. 

Jackson nodded. “Thanks for the push. It’s what I needed.” 

“No problem,” Landry said with another smile. “Good luck.”

Jackson pulled out his wallet and laid enough money for his drink and a healthy tip on the table. “I’m sure I’ll be back for another appointment with Dr. Landry when this is all over.” 

Landry chuckled and nodded. “Definitely. Let me know how it turns out, okay?”

“I promise.” Jackson pushed his chair back. “Tell Alex I said hello and that we need to get together soon.” 

“Sure thing,” Landry replied.

“Thanks for spending your break with me.” Jackson stood and checked his pockets to be sure he had his things. He gave Landry a hug and then was on his way, with a bounce in his step that wasn’t there on his way in.

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson checked his watch. He wasn’t entirely sure what time Bradley got off work, but he was determined to stay put on the bench outside his office building until he was absolutely positive that he hadn’t missed him. He had an iced coffee and a smartphone to keep him company but truth be told he wouldn’t have needed either, the idea of seeing Bradley again was enough. 

Bradley exited the building, pausing as he held the door open for the woman walking behind him. He reached in the inside pocket of his suit coat and pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on.

Pausing for a moment to be sure he hadn’t conjured him up like a mirage, Jackson bolted upright and stepped into Bradley’s path. “Hi,” he said, finding that at the big moment he had nothing eloquent to say. 

“Jackson…” Bradley said in a surprised tone as he stared at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to see you again,” Jackson said, deciding to go with the honest route. “I know what you said, but I just couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least try.” 

Bradley looked around then put his hand on Jackson’s shoulder to guide him away from the door and the people still coming out of the building. “I thought I explained,” he said in a low voice. 

Jackson was conscious of Bradley’s concern, especially given they were by his work. “You did. But come have a drink with me? Just one I promise. If you still feel the same when we are done you can walk away.” He held his breath, knowing this could all crash and burn any second. 

Bradley hesitated, his eyes hidden behind the dark lenses. “All right,” he finally agreed. “One drink.”

Jackson pointed up the street. “There’s a place just a few blocks down that is supposed to have a great happy hour. Will that work or is that likely to be too crowded for you?”

“I’m assuming that you want to talk so as long as we can hear one another…” Bradley gestured for Jackson to lead the way.

A wide smile on his face, Jackson turned and led them toward Lüke. He practically bounced as he walked, happy that Bradley gave him the time of day. 

Bradley walked in silence next to Jackson, turning his head occasionally to look at him as they made their way down the sidewalk.

When they reached the restaurant Jackson was relieved to see that there was a good crowd, enough noise to keep their conversation from being overheard, but still plenty of small tables tucked away with some privacy. “Why don’t you grab us a table and I’ll go get the drinks. What would you like?”

“Scotch. On the rocks,” Bradley answered as he tucked his sunglasses into his pocket. He turned to go and find them a table and located one near the window away from the louder area of the bar. 

Jackson ordered their drinks and he couldn’t help but look at Bradley while he waited for them. He could tell the other man was slightly uncomfortable and he felt bad, but it had to be done. 

Bradley was taking off his suit coat when Jackson joined him at the table, their drinks in hand. “Thank you,” he murmured when Jackson gave him his Scotch.

“You’re welcome.” Jackson settled into his chair and took a sip of his drink to fortify himself. “So I’m just going to be up front about this. I haven’t stopped thinking about you.” 

Bradley took his first drink of Scotch then set his glass on the table. He stared at Jackson and the expression on his face was like he wanted to say something, but then changed his mind. 

“I know,” Jackson said, holding up his hand. “One and done. I get it, I really do. But I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t at least try to convince you otherwise.” 

“Jackson,” Bradley sighed softly, hesitating again as if trying to collect his thoughts. “I didn’t mean to give you the wrong impression. I’m not a… player or whatever it’s called. I don’t do this lightly.”

Jackson frowned and shook his head. He was obviously giving Bradley the wrong impression. “No. I didn’t think you were a player. I can definitely tell that’s not how you are.” 

“The… what did you just call it? One and done? It’s no reflection on you.” Bradley looked at Jackson, his expression softening. “You were great,” he said.

“So were you,” Jackson said, reaching across the table and laying his hand on Bradley’s arm. “So why walk away from something we both enjoyed?”

Bradley took another sip of his Scotch. “Because it’s better to end it before it starts. Because I can’t be what you want me to be.”

Jackson squeezed Bradley’s arm. “And you know what I want… how?”

“Seeing someone multiple times usually constitutes some sort of relationship,” Bradley replied.

“And you can’t be in a relationship? No matter what that relationship is?” Jackson knew he was probably pushing too much but he had to know he’d tried everything. 

Bradley looked around them before he spoke again. “I’m gay and you know my sexual preferences. I’m not out. Not at the firm, not to my clients, not to my friends. And the repercussions of my secret being revealed is not something I want to even think about, let alone endure.”

Jackson discretely removed his hand from Bradley’s arm, realizing that he was making the other man more uncomfortable with his touch. “And you think I’d tell people?”

Bradley sighed again. “No. But things happen. Every time I went to the club I was afraid of running into someone who knows me.”

“But isn’t it more risky to keep finding new partners? I’d think one discrete one would be safest.” Of course he wanted to be that one, but that went without saying. 

A reluctant smile quirked the corner of Bradley’s mouth. “You should consider law school,” he teased. 

“I’ve been told I’m very persuasive,” Jackson said with a smile. “And I know I’m very persistent.” He could feel Bradley wavering, now he just had to decide how to push gently without causing him to shut down. 

Bradley looked down at his glass of Scotch, turning it between his hands. “I already gave in. The night at the hotel. I shouldn’t have done it. Especially since you were my client. But I couldn’t stop thinking about you either.”

“I’m not your client any more,” Jackson said softly, trying to contain his excitement over Bradley’s admission. “You did the right thing, you separated that part of things. I’m just asking you to give it a try. Give us a try.” 

“The other night was different,” Bradley said with a slight shrug. “It’s usually the club. But that’s felt more and more like I’m just going through the motions. You, at the hotel, it was . . . more. Intimate. But was that because of you or how we did it?’ I don’t know.” He looked straight at Jackson, holding his gaze. “What I do know is I can’t stop remembering the way you begged me to let you come.”

Jackson stared at Bradley, his entire body buzzing from what he’d said. “I want to do that again,” he said softly. “Don’t you want to know if it can be like that again?” 

“Yes,” Bradley replied.

It took Jackson a moment to process that Bradley hadn’t protested yet again. “So do I,” he said when he’d recovered. 

Bradley groaned softly and closed his eyes as he pushed his hair back with more force than was necessary. “This is not advisable. We don’t even know each other. Not really.” He opened his eyes to look at Jackson. “But I’m not going to talk you out of it either, am I?”

Jackson smiled. “Not a chance.” He took a drink, suddenly realizing he’d hardly touched it. “I’m not asking you to take me out on a date. I’m asking you to scene with me again, just so we can both know whether what happened was just a fluke or something more.” 

“So a scene at the club?” Bradley asked with a slight frown. 

Jackson paused, studying Bradley’s face. He could feel that some hesitation still lingered. “Sure… or if you’d rather we can go somewhere more private.” 

“I don’t even know what kinds of things you like,” Bradley said. “I was going with minimalism the night at the hotel. Less to drag back home if you hadn’t stayed,” he smirked.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Jackson said, leaning closer. “You took me down harder with just your voice and your hands than most Doms do with a fully equipped room at the club.” He’d said that before to Landry but he left that part out knowing Bradley would definitely not want to hear that he’d been talking about it. 

Bradley smiled. “Are you stroking my ego?” 

“Well I can’t exactly stroke anything else here in the bar…” Jackson teased. 

“No you can’t,” Bradley said, still smiling as he sat back in his chair. “So you’re okay with less-than-formal scenes?”

“Absolutely. I care way more about the chemistry of the scene than the toys that get used.” He cradled his glass in his hand and then went for the big ask. “So is that a yes?” 

Bradley looked at Jackson, his demeanor much less closed-off and more relaxed. “We have a couple details to determine yet, but I think I can commit to a definitive yes.”

“Now was that so hard?” Jackson couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, and he was sure it was clear to everyone in the room that something awesome had just happened. 

“I think you already know the answer to that question,” Bradley said as he reached for his Scotch. “Another trait of a good attorney,” he tilted his head as he lifted his glass to Jackson.

“I learned from the best. So my place or yours?” Jackson asked, not knowing where Bradley would be most comfortable. 

“Mine. If you’re okay with that,” Bradley replied.

Jackson smiled. He would never admit it, but he was very curious about what Bradley’s place looked like. “I am. I want to do whatever makes you the most comfortable. After all, I’m the one pushing for this, so I should accommodate you, right?” 

Bradley gave Jackson a grin that could only be described as sly. “Remember you said that, will you?”

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson double checked the address on his phone, and then pushed through the heavy glass doors into the lobby of the condo building in the Central Business District. The man at the desk glanced up but Jackson walked past him with purpose and went directly to the elevator. The ride was quick and quiet and he located the right door with ease. He knocked, adjusting his bag on his shoulder while he waited. 

Bradley heard the knock on the door, his heart beating faster with the anticipation of seeing Jackson again. He’d never had a guest like Jackson in his home. Bradley had lived in the stylish condo for almost five years and the only guests he’d hosted had been family, business associates and platonic friends. He was still not certain why he was making an exception for Jackson. He walked to the door and took a deep breath before he opened it. 

“Hello,” Bradley said, stepping back to allow Jackson to enter. 

“Hi,” Jackson said with a broad smile. He stepped fully inside before reaching out to touch Bradley’s arm. “It’s good to see you.” 

Bradley turned his arm so that he could touch Jackson in return. “It’s good to see you, too,” he said honestly as he closed the door. “Welcome.” 

“I have something for you,” Jackson said as he reached into his bag and pulled out a set of papers. “I’m sure it’s not nearly as good as you could have done but I had to make do with what I could find on Google.” 

Bradley took the papers from Jackson, a curious frown on his face. He read over the first page, a slow smile curving his lips. “A non-disclosure agreement. Signed and everything,” Bradley teased as he looked at Jackson. 

“I assumed one of the appealing aspects of the club was the protections in place as far as your privacy. Since you were willing to have me here I thought that might put your mind at ease.” Jackson closed up his bag and set it aside. “And I totally wouldn’t be offended if you wanted to write up a better one.” 

“Not at all. This is legally binding, perfectly sufficient,” Bradley said as he walked over to the bar that separated the living area from the kitchen and laid the paper on the counter. “Thank you,” he added as he walked back to where Jackson was still standing. 

“Sufficient,” Jackson said, suppressing a smile. “You’re welcome.” 

“I do appreciate the gesture,” Bradley elaborated as he lifted his hand and traced Jackson’s lips with his finger. 

Jackson exhaled and closed his eyes. “You are very hard to read,” he murmured. 

“By product of my profession. Can’t let the other side know what you’re thinking,” Bradley said softly. He was grateful that his thoughts and feelings were hidden from Jackson. He was breaking his own rules for the other man, something he wasn’t able to explain, even to himself. 

“I’m just forced to assume things about you,” Jackson said, opening his eyes and scanning Bradley’s face. “Luckily for you they are all good things.” 

“Then I must be doing something right.” Bradley placed his hand on Jackson’s shoulder. He was anxious to get started, but his usual rhythm was thrown off by the fact that this was very different from his usual encounters at the club. “Do you need anything before we begin?” 

Jackson shook his head. “I’m ready.” 

Bradley’s hand slid down Jackson’s arm in a light caress. He took Jackson’s hand and led him into the bedroom. The room was decidedly masculine, decorated in soft tones of gray and stylishly modern. Bradley stopped by the large bed and turned to Jackson. “Green, yellow, red. Let me know if you want to stop or slow down. Agreed?” he said firmly. 

“Yes Sir,” Jackson said softly, glancing around the room to get his bearings. 

“I like this casual look on you,” Bradley complimented as he hooked his finger on the neck of Jackson’s black t-shirt. Jackson looked incredible sexy in black jeans and fashionable flip-flops. “I’ll like it even more when it’s off you. Undress.”

“I went for comfort since I figured I wouldn’t have it on for long,” Jackson said as he stepped out of his sandals and stripped his shirt up over his head. 

“Good thinking,” Bradley murmured, momentarily distracted by Jackson’s abs. He reached out, grabbing the waistband of Jackson’s jeans and pulling him in for a torrid kiss.

Jackson wound his arms around Bradley’s neck, pushing eagerly up into the kiss. 

Bradley indulged in few more minutes of kissing before he tugged at Jackson’s jeans again, murmuring against his lips, “Off.”

Not breaking the kiss, Jackson managed to wiggle his way out of his jeans and underwear. He kicked them both aside, and pressed back up against Bradley. 

Sliding his fingers into Jackson’s hair, Bradley pulled him away from their kiss, a slight smile on his face. It was easy to lose his focus with Jackson in this casual setting, but it was his bedroom and his rules. “I like your eagerness, pet. Now on the bed. And lay on your back,” he ordered.

Jackson took a moment to catch his breath and then crawled up onto the bed. It was big and low to the ground and Jackson laid right in the middle. 

Since Bradley didn’t “entertain” at his condo, he hadn’t had any equipment for play. After a shopping trip to a fetish shop and a hardware supply store, Bradley was more confident in his ability to scene in his home. 

He wrapped Jackson’s wrists and ankles in leather cuffs fitted with D rings. Using nylon tethers which were fastened to the frame of the bed for strength, Bradley hooked them to the cuffs around Jackson’s ankles. He spread Jackson’s legs but left him room to bend his knees. Next, Bradley linked the cuffs on Jackson’s wrists together and tethered them so that his arms were flat on the bed and stretched above his head. 

Jackson watched Bradley carefully as he worked. He flexed his wrists and rolled his ankles and then relaxed back against the bed, secure in his restraints. 

“Color?” Bradley asked as he watched Jackson test his bonds. He didn’t have a checklist to know all of Jackson’s likes and dislikes so he was being more cautious than usual. 

“Green,” Jackson answered immediately. 

“No gag. But I was toying with the idea of blindfolding you,” Bradley said as he began to undress, pulling off the dark blue polo shirt he was wearing. “But then I decided that there might be something I want you to see,” he continued as he unzipped his jeans.

“I’m definitely seeing something I want,” Jackson said, his eyes raking over every inch of Bradley’s emerging bare skin. 

Bradley finished undressing then walked over to the dresser. He opened a drawer and gathered the supplies he needed before returning to the bed. Bradley laid them on the bed and positioned himself on his knees between Jackson’s spread legs. He ran his hands along Jackson’s legs, bending his knees as he moved in closer. “I see what I want, too,” Bradley told him as he rubbed Jackson’s cock and balls with the flat palm of his hand. 

Jackson moaned softly as he looked up at Bradley looming over him. He balled his hands into fists but stayed still. 

“You look good like this pet,” Bradley praised as he slid his hand up to Jackson’s chest where he pinched one of his nipples. Jackson’s skin was soft and smooth and the warmth beneath the palm of Bradley’s hand was addictive. He never wanted to stop touching Jackson. 

Arching his back, Jackson pressed his chest up into Bradley’s touch. 

Bradley marveled at how responsive Jackson was. He flicked the nipple with his fingernail and watched closely for his reaction to the stimulation. 

Jackson bit his lower lip and looked up at Bradley, pleasure clearly written on his face. 

Bending his head, Bradley gently sucked on the other nipple, worrying it with his tongue. He wrapped his hand around Jackson’s cock and slowly stroked him as he continued to torture his nipple.

Jackson dug his heels into the bed, his muscles straining with the effort it took to stay still. A tiny whimper managed to escape his lips, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. 

Bradley coveted the sounds Jackson made as he touched him. He released Jackson’s cock to use his other hand to rub and pinch his other nipple, punishing both.

Squirming from the dual assault on his nipples coupled with the loss of contact on his cock, Jackson’s whimpers intensified. He was breathless and needy but helpless to change the situation. 

“Shh,” Bradley said softly as he stopped torturing Jackson’s nipples and slid his hands over his body instead, caressing his skin in a soothing gesture. “Now that I’ve discovered a button to push,” he murmured as he admired the flat plane of Jackson’s belly and his rigid cock straining against it. 

“I like when you push my buttons,” Jackson murmured as he struggled to catch his breath. 

Bradley liked the way Jackson trembled beneath his touch, skin and muscle jittery with adrenalin and anticipation. He flattened his hand in the center of Jackson’s chest where he felt the solid thump-thump of his heart. “What else do you like?” Bradley asked as his hand moved up to Jackson’s throat.

Jackson lifted his eyes up to meet Bradley’s gaze. “I like knowing that I’m at your mercy. And I like discovering that I can please you.” 

Pressing his body against Jackson’s as he leaned forward, Bradley placed a chaste kiss on forehead. “But you don’t always want mercy, do you?

Jackson hesitated for just a moment. “No,” he said softly, exhaling the word more than actually saying it. 

“So pretty like this,” Bradley whispered while caressing the Jackson’s cheek. The confidence of Jackson’s high cheekbones and strong jawline were betrayed by the hunger and uncertainty in his eyes, another reason Bradley had decided against the blindfold. 

“I need you,” Jackson said, his body pressing up to seek more contact. “Please,” he added quietly. 

Jackson’s soft plea was music to Bradley’s ears. He gave his willing captive a wicked smile and pulled away, still kneeling between Jackson’s legs as he picked up something from his small pile of supplies. 

Jackson bit back the “no” that almost came out when Bradley pulled away. He tried to move with the other man but the restraints around his wrists snapped him right back into place. 

“Careful, pet. Those cuffs will leave marks around your wrists,” Bradley cautioned in an unapologetic tone. He positioned Jackson’s spread legs, exposing him to his gaze. Bradley used the lube to slick his fingers then rubbed them against Jackson’s opening. He pushed his finger inside, moving it in and out then adding another. 

“I like the marks,” Jackson admitted, spreading his legs as wide as he could manage within his restraints. 

“Long-sleeved shirts at work it is then,” Bradley said amiably as he added a third finger.

Jackson’s head tipped back as he fell silent, his body grinding down on Bradley’s fingers. 

When Jackson was sufficiently stretched, Bradley removed his fingers and retrieved something else from the pile on the bed. He held the vibrator up so that Jackson would be able to see it. “Open your eyes, pet,” Bradley ordered.

Jackson obeyed, his eyes focusing slowly on the toy in Bradley’s hand. 

Bradley turned on the vibrator, still watching Jackson’s face as he slowly pushed it inside him. 

Gasping, Jackson twisted to the side before he fell back into position. The buzzing was loud and it looked like he was struggling to hold it together. 

Bradley turned the vibrator up a notch as he used it to fuck Jackson. He paid attention to every reaction, adjusting to evoke the most response from him. “How does it feel?” asked Bradley.

Jackson swallowed hard. “It’s almost too much. Like right on the edge,” he said, his voice trembling. “It’s good,” he added just in case he hadn’t been clear. 

“Do you want to come this way?” Bradley asked, the very tone of his voice posing the option between a correct decision and the other one. “I can make you come with just the vibrator. I won’t even need to touch your cock.”

“I’d rather come with you inside me,” Jackson said breathlessly and immediately, belatedly adding “if that’s something you want, Sir.” 

Bradley turned off the vibrator and pulled it out. “Are you asking me if I want to fuck you, pet?”

Jackson nodded. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it since the last time.” 

The admission made something in Bradley’s gut twist with his own desire to be with Jackson like that again. He quickly rolled on a condom and applied more lube, anxious to give his new lover exactly what he wanted. 

Jackson leaned up as far as he could with his arms still bound and watched as Bradley got ready. “Make me scream,” he said, egging Bradley on. 

Bradley grabbed Jackson by the hips, bending his legs as he pushed inside him with one sharp thrust. 

Crying out, Jackson rattled the bed frame by yanking hard on the restraints that kept him from reaching out to touch Bradley. 

Pounding into Jackson, Bradley wanted to abuse his prostate and force an orgasm out of him without touching his cock

Jackson moaned with each thrust, his cock hard and leaking against his belly.

Bradley’s fingers tightened their hold. Bruises around Jackson’s wrists were not the only marks he was going to have tomorrow. Bradley angled and adjusted each thrust, pushing Jackson toward the edge. 

“I need to come,” Jackson gasps. “Please let me come.” His back arched as if he needed to keep Bradley from hitting his prostate until he had permission. 

“Do it,” Bradley rasped. Sweat trickling down the side of his face as he kept his punishing pace while fucking Jackson.

Jackson’s entire body contracted as he came, his cock untouched as his seed spilled out between them. His muscles trembled with overstimulation as Bradley didn’t relent even one bit. 

Bradley continued pounding into Jackson until he came with a low growl of pleasure. He stayed inside Jackson, his cock spent. A moment later he pulled out, letting Jackson’s legs fall to the bed. Bradley disposed of his condom then quickly turned his attention back to Jackson. He leaned over him as he worked to untether his wrists then rubbing his arms gently as he lowered them to Jackson’s side. 

Jackson gave Bradley a sated smile. “Good?” he asked, his voice sounding just a little vulnerable. 

Sitting on the bed, Bradley cupped Jackson’s face with his large hand. “Very good,” he whispered with a tender smile. 

Turning as much as he could toward Bradley, Jackson kept his eyes on the other man. “Thank you, Sir.” 

“Let’s get you unfettered,” Bradley said as he reached to unfasten the tethers and the cuffs around Jackson’s ankles. He rubbed the abused skin gently. “You will have bruises,” said Bradley.

“They’ll remind me of you,” Jackson said, his voice more clear and steady as he watched Bradley care for him. 

Bradley slowed, looking at Jackson’s face as he attempted to read the other man. He unfastened the cuffs around Jackson’s slender wrists and laid them aside. Bradley rubbed the inside of Jackson’s wrists as he spoke. “What happens when they fade?” 

“I’m hoping you’ll agree to see me again before I encounter that problem,” Jackson said, pliantly leaving his hands in Bradley’s lap. 

It was on the tip of Bradley’s tongue to ask why him, but a good lawyer never asked a question he didn’t know the answer to already. “Well, you did sign a non-disclosure agreement . . .” he said with a slight smile. 

“I did,” Jackson smiled. “And you invited me to your place, which I’m hoping is a good sign.” 

“Would you agree to meet me here again?” Bradley asked before he could talk himself out of it. 

“Absolutely,” Jackson said without hesitation. “Just tell me when.” 

Bradley’s smile widened. Jackson’s enthusiasm was quite flattering and if he was being honest, he didn’t want this to be the last time he saw the other man. “A week?” he suggested.

“I’d like that. Just enough time to keep you from being able to poke at my brand new bruises,” Jackson teased. 

“Would I do something like that?” Bradley asked before taking Jackson’s wrist, lifting it to his lips for a gentle kiss. 

“I have a feeling you would,” Jackson laughed. “You seem like the type.” 

Bradley made a small “hmmm” sound as he released Jackson’s wrist. “Maybe I am.” He looked at Jackson for a moment longer before he stood. “Would you like to shower before you go?” asked Bradley.

“If you don’t mind,” Jackson said, pushing himself up into a sitting position. “I don’t want to be a bother.” 

“No bother at all. Wait a few minutes though, until you’re clear-headed. I’ll get you a bottle of water,” Bradley told him, snagging his jeans off the floor as he walked toward the bedroom door. 

“I’m okay,” Jackson said, making his way toward the bathroom. “I wouldn’t say no to a bottle of water to go though.” 

Bradley turned when he reached the door. “So you don’t follow orders once the scene is finished. Good to know,” he said before he left to get Jackson’s water.


	5. Torture is a Strong Word

Jackson picked up his phone, and out of habit opened up his texts. He knew there wasn’t anything new there, but he kept finding himself reading back through his conversation with Bradley over and over. 

They had a date set for Saturday and that was only two days away, but Jackson was antsy to see him again. They’d texted back and forth a few times but Bradley hadn’t revealed anything about whether he was eager for another meeting.

Glancing around to make sure the lobby was empty, Jackson rolled up his shirtsleeve and took a picture of the bruise on his wrist. It was faded now, just a greenish-yellow shadow. If you hadn’t known it was there you wouldn’t even notice. 

He sent the picture to Bradley along with a note. _This is a problem._

The reply text arrived only minutes later. _I said that you would need to wear a long-sleeved shirt…_

Jackson smiled when his phone dinged. It hadn’t taken Bradley long at all to respond. _That’s the problem. It’s almost gone._

There was a longer pause before Bradley replied. _It’s a problem because the mark is almost gone?_

Jackson checked the time and signaled to Jenny at the front desk that he was going to take his break. He slipped into the courtyard and was pleased to find it mostly empty. Hearing Bradley’s voice would be so much better than reading his texts. 

“Hello,” Bradley said when he answered his phone. “I’m confused. Are you pleased or not pleased with the fact that your bruise is fading?” he asked, his tone light.

“You get right to the point, don’t you,” Jackson said, unable to keep from laughing. “How are you this evening? I didn’t interrupt anything did I?”

“Not at all. I just got home actually,” Bradley answered. “And I am well. How are you?” he added politely.

“My bruises are gone. That’s how I am,” Jackson said, poking at Bradley by not answering his earlier query about whether that was good or bad. 

Bradley was quiet for a moment. “Where are you?” he asked at last.

“At work,” Jackson said, leaning back against the wall. “On break,” he added in case Bradley was worried. 

“When do you get off?” was Bradley’s next question.

“Ten.” Jackson couldn’t quite get a handle on where Bradley was going with this, but that was pretty par for the course when it came to the stoic lawyer. 

“I think I should inspect these bruises in person. You should be here no later than 10:30.” Bradley’s directive was clear and to the point.

“I thought we had a date on Saturday,” Jackson teased. 

“If you really wanted to wait until Saturday, you wouldn’t have texted me,” Bradley countered.

“Excellent deduction. I’ll see you at 10:30,” Jackson said, already counting down the minutes. 

“I’ll be waiting,” Bradley said smoothly before disconnecting the call.

Jackson smiled when he realized Bradley had hung up. “That went well,” he chuckled to himself as he returned to his desk.

The rest of his shift crawled along and unfortunately things were busy enough to keep him truly occupied. When it was finally over he practically bolted out the door, already calculating the quickest way to Bradley’s place. In his haste he managed to make it there with five minutes to spare. He debated with himself for a moment but then went ahead and rang the doorbell, assuming it was better to be early than late. 

Bradley opened the door, the usual unreadable expression on his face. Without a word in greeting, he took hold of Jackson’s wrist and yanked him inside the condo. Bradley slammed the door shut, pushing Jackson back against it as he pressed against him. He lifted Jackson’s wrist as he looked him in the eye, kissing it softly while holding Jackson’s gaze.

Jackson’s heart raced both from the sudden force and just the mere fact that he was back in Bradley’s presence. He met Bradley’s gaze, his skin hot where his lips landed. 

“Is that the bruise you were complaining about?” Bradley asked quietly as he released Jackson’s wrist and slid his guest’s messenger bag off his shoulder to set it on the floor.

“You have to admit it is looking a little paltry,” Jackson said, brushing his fingers over the spot that Bradley had just kissed. “I mean if you didn’t know what you were looking for you’d almost miss it.” 

“Yet when we first met you warned me against leaving marks,” Bradley said as he quickly unbuttoned Jackson’s shirt.

Jackson watched as Bradley made short work of his shirt. “Marks that can’t be covered when I’m at work. Long sleeve shirts exist for a reason.” 

“Yes they do,” Bradley agreed as he pulled off Jackson’s shirt. “Turn around, hands behind your back,” he ordered.

Jackson took one last look at Bradley, just to savor the way he looked in the moment, and then turned around and clasped his hands behind his back. 

Bradley used Jackson’s shirt to bind his wrists then he ordered him to turn back around to face him. When Jackson complied, he pressed him against the door again as he kissed him hungrily.

Jackson kissed him back hungrily, using the rest of his body to express how he felt since he couldn’t reach out with his hands. All of the anticipation and need he’d felt since he’d last seen Bradley flowed freely through the kiss and he hoped the other man could feel it too. 

Bradley unzipped Jackson’s pants then pushed them and his underwear down over his hips roughly as he continued to ravage his boy’s mouth. He wrapped his fingers around Jackson’s cock and stroked him. 

Moaning into Bradley’s mouth, Jackson had to concentrate to keep his knees from buckling. They hadn’t moved a foot from the door, and Bradley wasn’t using anything but his body and their clothes and he was hitting all of Jackson’s buttons. 

Nipping at Jackson’s lower lip before he pulled away, Bradley dropped to his knees in front of Jackson. With his hands on Jackson’s hips, he held him tightly against the wall as he left a trail of kisses across his belly then marked Jackson’s skin above his pelvic bone with a large hickey.

Bradley looked up at Jackson with a smirk. “That’s going to leave a mark.”

Jackson shivered at Bradley’s words. “Good,” he whispered. “I’ll get to fantasize about you every time I see it.” 

“And when you touch it, imagine that it’s me touching you,” Bradley growled softly before pressing more kisses against Jackson’s skin. 

“And when it’s gone? Will you replace it?” Jackson had been trying not to push Bradley for more than he thought he was ready for, but the heat of the moment left him wanting more. 

“Yes,” Bradley replied simply before taking Jackson’s cock into his mouth to begin sucking him. 

Jackson lost his ability to speak as the wet warmth of Bradley’s mouth engulfed him. With his hands pinned behind him he couldn’t do anything but just take it. 

Bradley swallowed him, pulling off eagerly just to take him deep again. He held Jackson, trapped against the door, arms and legs bound as he devoured his cock.

Jackson was so amped up that he was begging after just a few minutes of Bradley’s assault. The words were mostly incoherent, but the intent behind them was clear. 

Releasing Jackson’s cock, Bradley looked up at him. “You can come now, if you want. But I am still going to fuck you.”

Jackson had to take a moment and compose himself, Bradley’s words almost causing him to lose the shred of control he had. “Yes. I want that. Badly.” 

Bradley gave Jackson a knowing smile before he returned to sucking his lover’s cock. He held Jackson still with one hand on his hip as he used the other hand to squeeze his ass and rub his fingers along his cleft. 

Jackson hoped that Bradley’s smile was implicit permission because he never managed to regain control. He cried out as he trembled and spilled into Bradley’s mouth, grateful that the wall was there to hold him up. 

“You were close,” Bradley said when he was able to speak again. He rubbed his fingers over the mark on Jackson’s hip, pressing them into his skin. 

“This was all a little overwhelming,” Jackson said, letting his head fall back against the wall. 

Bradley stood up then held Jackson’s face as he looked at him. “Color?” 

Jackson took a moment to full focus on Bradley’s face, just so he’d know he was completely there when he answered. “Green. Very green.” 

“Good boy,” Bradley said quietly. “How do those wrists feel?” he asked as he reached behind Jackson and gave the shirt binding him a sharp tug.

Jackson tried to resist the urge to sway forward and try to give Bradley a kiss. He was so close and there was just something about the moment that begged for it. “Good,” he murmured, managing to keep himself in place. 

Bradley pressed against Jackson, pushing him against the wall again as he spoke low and soft next to his ear. “Did you pull at your restraints while I was doing whatever I wanted to do with you?”

Nodding, Jackson inhaled the scent of Bradley’s skin. “I can’t help it.” 

“But you don’t really want to get away, do you?” asked Bradley, pressing his cheek next to Jackson’s.

Jackson blushed. Bradley knew exactly what made him tick. “No,” he admitted softly. 

Bradley pulled back to stare into Jackson’s eyes as if silently evaluating him against his admission. He leaned in, kissing Jackson as he pulled him close and held him against his body.

Jackson melted against Bradley’s’ frame, pushing up into the kiss. It wasn’t as frantic and demanding as their first kiss of the night, but it was electric nonetheless. 

A moan escaped Bradley’s lips, a soft regretful sound as he broke the kiss. He stepped on Jackson’s pants that were pooled on the floor around his ankles. “Step out,” Bradley told him while he kept a tight hold on Jackson to balance him.

Carefully lifting one foot and then the other, Jackson leaned into Bradley more than was strictly necessary as he stepped free of his pants. 

Bradley guided him over to the couch where he untied the shirt around Jackson’s wrists. “Kneel on the seat cushions and brace against the back,” he instructed. 

Jackson rolled his wrists around for a moment, letting some blood flow back in, and then positioned himself as instructed. He couldn’t help but look back over his shoulder at Bradley, wanting to see his response to the picture he presented. 

“You look good this. Ready and waiting for me,” Bradley said as he gave Jackson’s butt a slap. “Spread your knees,” he added as he pulled a condom and small bottle of lube from his pants pocket. 

Shifting his knees further apart, Jackson arched his back just enough to tilt his ass up enticingly in the air. He wanted to make Bradley as frantic with need as he’d been just a few minutes before. 

Bradley unzipped his trousers, pushing them and his underwear down enough to free his cock. He positioned himself behind Jackson and used his bare cock to rub along the cleft of Jackson’s ass.

Jackson moaned. The skin to skin contact made his own cock throb with anticipation. He shifted his hips back just an inch, eager for more. 

Pulling back, Bradley rolled on a condom before rubbing lube along Jackson’s cleft. He dragged his cock through the lube, spreading it over Jackson’s hole. Using his slick fingers, he pushed inside Jackson to begin stretching him.

Dropping his head down between his arms, Jackson focused on his breathing. He relaxed as much as he could manage given his anticipation. 

Bradley lined up his cock against Jackson’s hole and pushed inside him. He held him tightly by his hips again and continued until he bottomed out, fully sheathed. “Don’t let go of the couch,” was the only warning before he began to fuck Jackson. 

Jackson curled his fingers into the fabric of the couch, determined not to disobey Bradley no matter what. His body ached from the stretch of Bradley’s length, something he’d thought about almost constantly since they’d been apart. 

“Is this what you wanted, pet? My cock.” The couch shook from the power of Bradley’s thrusts.

“Yes,” Jackson gasped out. “I’ve been dreaming about it.” He blushed furiously but that was hidden from Bradley’s view. 

Bradley ran his hand up Jackson’s back and slid his fingers into his hair to pull his head back as he continued to slam into him. “Is it as good as your dream?” he rasped.

“Better. It’s so good.” Jackson cried out with each slam of Bradley’s hips, his knuckles turning white as he desperately held on to the couch. 

Reaching under Jackson, Bradley grabbed Jackson’s erection and stroked him roughly as he continued to ram into him. “Are you going to come for me again?” he asked as he worked Jackson’s cock.

Jackson had to bite down on his lip for a moment before answering, the tone of Bradley’s voice enough to send him slamming down into the haze of headspace. “Yes, Sir,” he said, his words muddled with his cries of pleasure. 

“Then do it,” Bradley ordered, unrelenting in the way he stroked Jackson’s cock as he fucked him into the back of the couch.

Pushing his hips back and forth between the dual assault of Bradley’s cock and hand, Jackson let go. His climax was more drawn out this time, his body shuddering over and over in waves. 

Bradley continued thrusting as Jackson’s body trembled beneath him and his cum spilled over his fingers. He came with a loud cry, his cock still inside Jackson. 

Jackson’s arms trembled but he stayed firmly in position, not wanting to disappoint Bradley even at this point. His heartbeat roared in his ears and he gasped for breath, his entire world shaken. 

Kissing Jackson’s back before he pulled away, Bradley got rid of his condom then pulled his underwear back up and zipped his pants. He reached out to steady Jackson as he turned him around and repositioned him on the couch next to him with Jackson’s head on his lap. Bradley stroked Jackson’s sweat-damp hair as he looked down at him. 

Jackson was a little surprised by Bradley’s affection, but he liked it. It definitely helped him come down from the scene. “Thanks for letting me come over,” he said, shifting around so he could easily look up at the other man. 

“I’m glad you called,” Bradley replied as he continued to watch Jackson. “How do you feel? Do you need something to drink?”

“I’m ok at the moment. I’ll get some water in a bit,” Jackson said. He didn’t want to admit that he didn’t want to get up right away and lose this moment with Bradley. 

“I hope I wasn’t too . . . rough,” Bradley said quietly.

“No,” Jackson said immediately. “Not at all.” He studied Bradley’s face for a moment, trying to decide what he saw there. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking.” Bradley said as he met Jackson’s gaze.

“I’m thinking I still want to see you on Saturday,” he said with a smile. “So I hope we are still on.” While true, it didn’t begin to touch the depth of what he was actually feeling, but Jackson knew better than to express that. 

“We are,” Bradley agreed. “I think I gave you enough marks to keep you satisfied until then,” he teased.

“I’ll have to make a full inspection later,” Jackson smiled. “I think you kind of like marking me.” 

“Don’t forget to think about me when you touch them,” Bradley said as he found the mark on Jackson’s hip and ran his fingers over it again.

“I won’t. You are pretty unforgettable.” Jackson put his hand on top of Bradley’s and pressed it into his bruise. 

“As are you,” Bradley said with a soft smile.

✮✮✮✮✮

The past two days had been filled with thoughts of Jackson’s visit on Thursday night. Bradley had gone from months between being with another man to a matter of days between hook-ups yet he was anxious to see Jackson again. He was looking forward to it. The realization of that fact filled him with anticipation. It also made him wonder what caused the change, but he wouldn’t allow himself to dwell on that, focusing on seeing his exciting new lover again instead.

Bradley answered the door, a definitive smile on his face as said hello to Jackson. “Come on in.” He gestured then closed the door when Jackson was inside. Bradley reached for Jackson’s arm, eager to examine his wrist’s for bruises. 

Jackson smiled as he pliantly held out his arm. “Hello to you too.” 

Looking up at Jackson, Bradley’s smile widened as he pulled him in for a kiss. He slipped his arm around Jackson’s waist and held him close as he reacquainted himself with the feel and taste of his lover. 

Jackson wrapped his arms around Bradley’s neck. “How have you been?” he murmured between kisses. 

“Lonely,” Bradley murmured without even thinking about it. Something about Jackson made him less defensive and willing to share his true feelings, definitely not the norm for Bradley. “I want to see the other mark,” he said eagerly before kissing Jackson again. “Show me,” Bradley ordered, the tone of his voice slipping into the command of a dominant over his submissive. 

“Are we going to fail to make it further than the doorway again?” Jackson couldn’t help but tease as he stepped back far enough to work his t-shirt up over his head. 

“The kitchen’s not far,” Bradley joked in return. Another thing he had been sharing with Jackson, a sense of humor. The buttoned-up, tight-lipped Bradley was a different man when he was behind closed doors with Jackson. 

Jackson smiled at Bradley’s response. He zeroed in on the other man’s face as he opened the button on his jeans and pushed them down over his hips. 

The bruise wasn’t large, but the shade was a deep purple. Bradley held Jackson’s hip as he rubbed his thumb over it. Seeing the mark sparked something in Bradley - lust, possessiveness, need. “Did you touch it?” he asked as he looked into Jackson’s eyes.

“Yes,” Jackson said softly. “In fact it was hard to keep my hands off it.” 

Jackson’s answer fueled the spark until it was alight in Bradley. “Did you think about me?” he asked as he pressed the bruise with his thumb. 

“Of course. Thought about how you looked when you did it, and how much I’d like you to do it again,” Jackson said. 

“You like wearing my mark,” Bradley said. It was not a question, an affirmation that he was no longer doubtful about the effect he was having on his new lover. 

Jackson nodded. “Do you like marking me?” he asked boldly. 

“Yes,” Bradley replied without hesitation. 

Smiling, Jackson covered Bradley’s hand with his own and pressed it tighter against his skin. “See, having a regular scene partner isn’t a terrible thing.” 

“It definitely isn’t,” Bradley agreed as he slipped his other hand behind Jackson’s neck. He massaged it gently as he stared at Jackson. “Is it enough for you though? Being with me here, instead of a club.” 

“I told you after our first time, what I get from you with nothing but your voice and your hands is light years ahead of what I get from most guys in a fully equipped room at the club,” Jackson said. “You are definitely enough.” 

Bradley pulled Jackson in for another kiss. He was so tired of holding back and the moments he’d had with Jackson had only amplified his feelings. Bradley was weary of hiding his true self and now he craved the opportunity to be who he was and he wanted to be that man with Jackson. 

Jackson put his hands behind his back as they kissed, his right hand circled around his left wrist. His pants were still halfway down his thighs, leaving him in much the same position as their last encounter. 

Sliding his hand around to Jackson’s back, Bradley held his wrists in his hand as they continued to kiss. Jackson’s submission was exactly what he needed. He broke the kiss, but stayed close as he pressed his forehead against Jackson’s. “Go to my bedroom. Strip. And sit on the bed,” Bradley commanded.

“Yes, Sir,” Jackson murmured, not moving a muscle while Bradley held him. 

Bradley released Jackson’s wrists and stepped back to give him room to move. 

Jackson stripped the rest of the way out of his clothes and left them by the door. He glanced over his shoulder as he walked to the bedroom and smiled at Bradley just before he turned the corner. 

When his boy didn’t quite follow his instructions to the letter, Bradley was not bothered. Jackson’s small act of defiance was actually exciting and it made his submission all the sweeter when he gave it. He waited a few minutes before he followed Jackson into the bedroom.

Jackson sat as instructed on the edge of the bed and he kept his eyes lowered when Bradley entered. 

Bradley pulled the white tee shirt he was wearing off over his head and dropped it on the floor. He unbuttoned his jeans as he walked toward the bed, stopping in front of Jackson. His boy looked so good sitting on his bed, awaiting his instruction. Bradley caressed Jackson’s cheek with his hand then took hold of his chin and pulled it up. “Open your mouth.”

Turning his eyes upward, Bradley opened his mouth. He swayed forward just an inch before righting himself back into place. 

Using his thumb, Bradley traced Jackson’s lower lip. “I want you to show me what you can do with that beautiful mouth of yours.”

Jackson nodded. He started to reach for Bradley’s hip but then looked up, silently asking for permission. 

“Go ahead,” Bradley told him. He watched Jackson unzip his jeans and free his cock. 

Pushing Bradley’s jeans down over his hips, Jackson smiled when he found the other man going commando. He left his hands on Bradley’s hips, his thumbs caressing his hipbones as he leaned in and licked a line up the length of his lover’s cock. 

Bradley slid his fingers into Jackson’s hair, cupping his head. He sighed when he felt the first touch of Jackson’s tongue on him and he was looking forward to more.

Jackson wrapped his lips around Bradley’s cock and sucked gently on the head. He pressed his tongue against the ridge, keeping all the contact light and teasing. 

Moaning softly as Jackson sucked him, Bradley swayed, his hips jerking with the need to thrust into the wet heat surrounding him. 

Relaxing his lips and throat, Jackson leaned forward, letting Bradley’s length slide in all the way. He stayed down for a beat and then pulled back, repeating that motion over and over. 

Bradley’s moan deepened and he tightened his hold on Jackson’s hair to hold him still while his cock was still in his mouth. “Put your arms behind your back,” he ordered.

Jackson squeezed Bradley’s hips and then placed his hands behind his back, moving carefully so he could keep working Bradley’s cock with his mouth. 

Using his grip in Jackson’s hair, Bradley held him as he fucked his mouth. He watched as his cock slid in and out past Jackson’s lips stretched around him. The deep flush on Jackson’s cheeks was addictive as Bradley used him for his own pleasure.

Closing his eyes, Jackson gave all the control over to Bradley. He clasped his hands tightly together to keep them securely behind his back. 

Bradley continued at a relentless pace until with a loud groan of frustration, he stepped back, pulling out of Jackson’s mouth. He gripped his cock, stroking it fiercely until he came. Bradley aimed his release to splatter on Jackson’s face. 

Jackson gasped when Bradley pulled away, but he moaned softly as the heat of his release painted his skin. As soon as he caught his breath he snuck his tongue out for a taste. 

Watching as Jackson’s tongue swiped his lips, Bradley ran his finger through the cum on Jackson’s cheek then slid it into his mouth. 

Opening his eyes, Jackson looked up at Bradley as he softly sucked on his finger. 

Bradley pulled his finger away and grabbed Jackson’s hair again as he bent to kiss him. He pushed him back against the bed with the force of his kiss as he took what he wanted again. 

Jackson moaned into the kiss, his arms trapped underneath him as they fell back. 

When Bradley finally released Jackson, they were both breathless and panting. Bradley reached between Jackson’s legs to cup and massage his balls, ignoring his boy’s stiff erection. “Do you like it when I use you like this?” he murmured.

“Yes,” Jackson said eagerly, spreading his legs. “Yes, Sir,” he corrected himself. 

“What if I decided to leave you like this? Hard. And wanting.” Bradley ran his finger over Jackson’s hole. 

It took Jackson a long moment to answer, and his struggle was written clearly on his face. “I’d know that I was pleasing you with my submission.” 

“And that’s what you want to do?” Bradley persisted as he massaged Jackson’s perineum. “You’d rather please me than to get off?” 

“Rather?” Jackson squirmed. “I’d rather have both. But if I only get one I want to please you.” 

Bradley removed his hand. “So you would remain unsatisfied if that’s what I wanted?” 

Jackson bit his lip, the tension in his body from staying still was clear. “Yes, Sir.” 

“Roll over. Get on your hands and knees in the middle of the bed,” Bradley told him as he stood up. He watched Jackson as he slipped out of his jeans and opened the drawer on the bedside table to get something. 

Scrambling over onto his stomach, Jackson pushed up into position. He spread his knees wide and arched his back slightly, presenting himself to Bradley. 

“Thanks to your talented mouth, pet, my cock is of no use to you now when you need it most,” Bradley admonished his sexy submissive. “We will have to make do.” He rubbed the hard dildo in his hand against Jackson’s opening in demonstration. 

Jackson rocked his hips back just a fraction of an inch. He curled his fingers into the bed and exhaled. 

Bradley squeezed some lube onto his fingers then rubbed them against his boy’s opening. He used first one then two fingers to stretch him for the dildo. When Jackson seemed ready, Bradley spread some more lube on the dildo then began to push it inside him slowly.

Moaning softly, Jackson bent his arms slightly as he took the rigid length. He glanced over his shoulder so Bradley could see his face. 

“A suitable substitute?” Bradley asked as he moved the dildo inside Jackson. 

“Pales in comparison to you,” Jackson said, gasping as Bradley hit the right spot deep inside. “But it works.” 

“Flatterer,” Bradley murmured as he reached between Jackson’s legs and palmed his cock and balls. “Still hard for me, pet?”

Jackson nodded. “Yes,” he said turning his head back to the front. 

“Good boy,” Bradley praised before he pushed the dildo deeper. He laid on the bed, moving into position under Jackson who was on his hands and knees over him. Bradley mouthed Jackson’s cock as he slowly fucked him with the dildo.

Jackson’s legs trembled. It was obvious that he was struggling to stay upright under the dual assault. He whimpered with pleasure as he stayed still and just took it. 

“Do you want to come?” Bradley mumbled before he licked Jackson’s cock again. 

“Yes,” Jackson begged, “please let me come for you.” His voice wavered as his entire body shook with the strain of staying still. 

“You can come,” Bradley replied before he took Jackson’s cock back into his mouth, sucking him as he continued to fuck him with the dildo. 

Jackson arched his back, shoving his cock down into Bradley’s mouth as he let go. His cries echoed off the ceiling as his pent up need finally released. 

Bradley swallowed his reward and when Jackson relaxed enough, he pulled the dildo out and laid it on the bed. He moved from under Jackson and helped him to lie down on his back. The look on Jackson’s face told Bradley he was pretty far gone.

Jackson curled up against Bradley’s side while he caught his breath. “You take good care of me,” he said softly when he’d recovered enough to talk. 

“By torturing you until you’re shaking with need?” Bradley replied as he caressed Jackson’s hair.

“Torture is a strong word,” Jackson smiled. 

“You would use your color if it were ever too much?” Bradley asked quietly, his voice edged with uncertainty. 

Jackson reached up and touched Bradley’s face. “Absolutely.” 

“You were amazing,” Bradley whispered as he looked into Jackson’s eyes. 

“Only because you keep me safe enough to let go,” Jackson said, studying Bradley’s face. 

“I’m glad you feel safe and can let go,” Bradley said before he kissed Jackson’s forehead. _Because now that I’ve found you, I don’t think I can let go._

✮✮✮✮✮

“Yes, mother. I will see you Sunday afternoon. No, I won’t forget. Yes. All right. Yes . . .” Bradley swiveled his chair to see someone standing in his doorway. “Listen, mother, I need to go. I have someone waiting for me. Yes. Sunday afternoon. All right. Goodbye.” He hung up the phone with a sigh and stood to greet his fellow attorney. 

“Alison. My apologies. I didn’t mean to keep you waiting. Did we have a meeting this afternoon?” Bradley said as he glanced at the calendar on his computer screen.

“No,” Allison said, holding up a file folder. “I was just dropping something off but if you are in the middle of something,” she said, waving her hand at the phone. 

“Not at all. In fact, thank you,” Bradley said. “For the rescue. I sometimes have difficulty getting my mother to end our conversations and you provided me with a legitimate excuse so I don’t feel so guilty.”

“Feel free to use me as an excuse any time,” Allison smiled. “I was filing away the final settlement papers in the Trahan case and found this. I think it was just misfiled in his by mistake,” she said, setting the file on the edge of the desk.

“Thank you,” Bradley said, his thought immediately going to Jackson. “So everything went smoothly I hope?” he asked. He kept his tone nonchalant although he was eager to hear any news about the man he’d been seeing for the past six weeks. 

Allison rolled her eyes. “Even after the ruling the family dragged their feet on finishing up all the paperwork. Like that was going to help. But yes, all finalized now.” 

“Good,” Bradley said with a nod. “And I appreciate you taking that on for me at the last minute.”

“Not a problem. Jackson’s a sweetheart, so it was no trouble. Too bad he’s gay,” she said, shaking her head. 

“What?” Bradley said quickly. “Why is that too bad?” he continued as he kept his voice even. He was almost afraid to hear what Allison would say next about Jackson. 

Allison laughed. “It means I don’t have a chance with him!” 

“Oh! I see,” Bradley attempted a laugh, his a bit more stilted than Allison’s. 

“Any time you want to pass me a nice, cute, sane client you just feel free,” Allison said as she turned toward the door. “They are definitely in short supply in this city.” 

“You will be the first person I call,” Bradley said. He felt almost guilty about the fact that in reality he had kept the nice, cute, sane young man for himself. Almost.


	6. Only For You

Usually by the end of the week, Jackson was absolutely dragging by the time he left the hotel at the end of his shift. This time though he practically floated out the door. It was a good thing no one was paying attention or they might have stopped to see if he was okay. 

He’d been looking forward to another date with Bradley… could you even call it a date? He continued to debate with himself as he walked, finally determining about the time he reached Bradley’s block that a regular hook up could definitely be classified as a date. Not that he’d ever tell Bradley that, it would probably send him scurrying the other way.

Nodding hello to the attendant in the lobby he hopped in the elevator on his way to Bradley’s door. 

“Hello,” Bradley greeted him with a smile. 

“Hello,” Jackson said back, waiting until the door was closed firmly behind him before leaning in to give Bradley a kiss. 

Bradley’s hand went to the back of Jackson’s neck, holding him place as he kissed him. It didn’t have the urgency that some of their greetings had, but it was evident that Bradley was glad to see him.

“Sit down,” Bradley said politely with a gesture toward the couch. “I opened a bottle of wine. Would you care for a glass?”

“That would be nice,” Jackson said, tilting his head a little as he looked at Bradley. It was definitely an unusual break from their routine. 

“Good. Don’t get me wrong. I don’t usually mix drinking and scening but one glass of red shouldn’t hinder our abilities,” Bradley explained as he walked over to bar and picked up the open wine bottle to pour two glasses of the wine. 

“At this point I feel like I know you well enough to be confident that you aren’t the type to overindulge,” Jackson smiled. “And particularly not to the point where I’d need to be concerned.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Bradley said as he delivered one of the glasses of wine to Jackson. “I want you to feel safe with me,” he added before he took a sip from his own glass. 

Jackson took the glass and then settled down on the couch. “I’m hoping I’ve made it pretty evident that I do.”

“You have,” Bradley replied with a soft smile. “That’s the reward for a Dom. Seeing his sub give that over to him. The trust.”

“And see all this time I thought the sex was the reward,” Jackson teased. “I’ve been doing it wrong.” 

Bradley chuckled. “Not at all. You are doing it just right,” he told him. “Did you come here from work?”

Jackson nodded. “Out of the way to run home first so it was just easier to come straight here.” Plus it meant I got to see you sooner, he thought to himself. 

“I’m glad you did,” Bradley said before he took another drink of wine. “I’d like you to join me for a shower,” he continued as he looked at Jackson.

“A shower?” Jackson asked, sipping his wine. “Before or after we play?’

“As soon as you finish your wine,” Bradley replied with another smile.

Jackson tried to keep his face neutral. Something was definitely up but he wasn’t sure what it could be. “Okay…” he said, hoping Bradley would explain. 

“But there’s no rush. Unless you need to leave by a certain time?” 

“No. I have nothing but time,” Jackson said. He took advantage of the fact that for once they weren’t going at it right inside the door and looked around Bradley’s place. “Those are beautiful photographs,” he said, standing up and crossing the room to look closer. “Is the artist local?”

“Yes. He lives right here,” Bradley said before he sipped his wine again. 

Jackson turned around. “You took them?” He blushed when he realized how astonished he sounded. “I mean, you never mentioned you were a photographer.” 

“I’m an attorney who takes photographs,” Bradley corrected. “It’s a hobby. But I do really enjoy it.”

“They are amazing,” Jackson said as he circled the room to look at all of them. “You have a real eye.” 

“New Orleans is a beautiful place. A natural canvas. Just a walk through the city can yield the most interesting photos.” 

“Are there more?” Jackson asked, gesturing toward the bedroom. “I’m ashamed to admit I never noticed.” 

“Then I was doing something right, too,” Bradley joked. 

“True,” Jackson smiled. “It was your fault.” 

“Feel free to look around,” Bradley said.

Jackson wandered into the bedroom, pausing at each photograph. Some of them he could identify easily, iconic New Orleans landmarks. Others were of interesting architectural features, or trees that he was sure were also local. He could feel Bradley silently watching him, and he got the feeling he was learning something about the other man that not many people knew about. 

Bradley joined Jackson in his bedroom, moving to stand behind him as he examined the photographs on the wall. “That’s Oak Alley Plantation. Those old trees are amazing.”

“Is it as inspiring in person? Because it looks magical,” Jackson said, turning slightly to look at Bradley. 

“You definitely get a sense of time and history. Photographs don’t do it justice really,” Bradley replied as he looked at the photo.

“I’ll have to go visit some day,” Jackson said, turning his attention away from the photographs and fully on to Bradley. While he enjoyed the insight into Bradley’s personality, his body also craved what he’d been anticipating all day. 

Bradley looked at Jackson. “Ready for that shower?” he asked quietly.

Jackson nodded and took another drink of his wine. “Only if you are,” he said, knowing he shouldn’t rush things. 

“I am. You know where the bathroom is. Go ahead and start and I will join you in a moment,” Bradley told him.

Jackson frowned but complied with Bradley’s request. “Don’t make me wait too long,” he said over his shoulder as he crossed the room. He set his wineglass down on the counter and turned on the taps to let the water warm up. Laying his clothes in a neat pile on the floor, he tested the water with his hand and then stepped in. 

Bradley entered the bathroom a few minutes later. He watched Jackson through the glass shower door and began to undress. 

Jackson turned just in time to see Bradley peel his shirt off. He smiled as he watched the proceedings, the fog on the glass making everything just a bit blurry. 

When he finished undressing, Bradley opened the door and stepped inside the large tiled shower. He dropped a kiss on Jackson’s shoulder. “You look sexy like this. Wet and slick,” he murmured.

“Likewise,” Jackson said, reaching out to pull Bradley under the spray of water. “I have to say I didn’t mind getting to see you get naked with the lights on.”

Bradley grinned, laughing softly as he slipped an arm around Jackson. “I never mind seeing you naked with the lights on either.”

Jackson ran his fingers through Bradley’s damp hair. “I never mind seeing you, full stop.” he said softly.

Bradley took hold of Jackson’s hand, kissing his palm and wrist as he held his gaze. “Turn around,” he commanded as he reached for the shower gel.

Jackson took one last long look at Bradley and then turned around. He closed his eyes against the spray of the water, his skin tingling as he anticipated Bradley’s touch. 

Bradley rubbed his hands together to lather the soap. He spread it over Jackson’s shoulders and back. “You have a beautiful body,” he murmured as he ran his hands over Jackson’s skin.

“Thank you,” Jackson said quietly, lifting his hands and bracing them against the wall. 

Bradley slowly washed Jackson’s body, his soapy hands mapping every part. He slid his fingers along the cleft of Jackson’s ass before he pressed one slick finger inside him. 

Jackson’s breath caught, he’d been lulled into a full state of relaxation by the warm water and Bradley’s gentle hands, but the stretch from the easy intrusion brought him back into the moment. 

Removing his finger, Bradley bent his head to whisper to Jackson. “Turn back around.” 

Turning around carefully on the wet floor, Jackson opened his eyes, drops of water hanging heavy on his eyelashes. 

Bradley smiled, his soapy hand sliding down Jackson’s body until he wrapped it around his cock. 

Jackson let his eyes fall back shut as he sighed softly in appreciation. There was still something different about the energy between them, but whatever it was it was good. 

Releasing Jackson’s cock before he moved in closer, Bradley crowded Jackson against the wall and continued to wash his body with his soapy hands. He washed him everywhere, cleaning his smooth skin and touching him intimately between steamy kisses. 

Jackson reacted viscerally to being backed up against the wall, his body aching for more even with Bradley’s constant touches. He moaned, his open mouth pressed against Bradley’s neck and shoulder between kisses. 

Bradley kissed Jackson one more time before he shut off the water. He opened the door to the shower and reached for the towel hanging on a hook nearby. Bradley used the towel to dry Jackson. He took his time and like before, he touched him everywhere. 

It took all of Jackson’s patience and discipline to stay still while Bradley cared for him. Despite the relaxing effects of the shower, his body was stretched tight like a string, just waiting for more. 

Backing away from Jackson, Bradley used the towel to dry himself. He took his time, watching Jackson where he stood naked in the center of his large bathroom. Bradley put the towel back on its hook. “Go get on the bed. Hands and knees,” he said calmly.

Jackson started to say Yes Sir but bit the words back before they came out. Whatever it was that was happening, those words didn’t feel right. He nodded instead and walked into the bedroom, positioning himself as Bradley had asked. 

Bradley moved around the bedroom, opening and closing drawers before he joined Jackson on the bed. He knelt behind him and reached out to give his bare ass a squeeze then a smack. “Spread your legs a bit more,” Bradley instructed as he positioned himself behind his lover. 

Shifting his knees wider, Jackson dropped down from his hands to his elbows just out of instinct. The position raised his ass higher, an offering to his lover. 

Running his hands up the back of Jackson’s spread thighs, Bradley used his hands to spread his cheeks. He lowered his head and licked a stripe over Jackson’s hole.

Jackson cried out, his thighs trembling from the shiver of pleasure that ran up his spine. 

“Steady,” Bradley whispered before he returned to sucking and licking Jackson’s ass.

Curling his fingers into the bed, Jackson tried to focus on holding things together. No one had ever done that to him before and his brain was overloading on the new sensations. 

Bradley speared Jackson with his tongue and slid one hand between his legs to rub his balls as he rimmed him. 

A high pitched whine escaped Jackson’s lips, but he was too caught up in the moment to care what he sounded like. His entire body screamed at him with the need to move, for more, for something, but all he got was more delicious torture. 

Coming up for breath, Bradley rested his chin on Jackson’s ass. “Still with me?” he asked as he slowly stroked Jackson’s cock with the hand between his legs. 

It took Jackson a few seconds to compose himself enough to answer. “Yes,” he gasped out. 

“I want to fuck you,” Bradley told him, dropping another kiss on Jackson’s ass. 

“Please,” Jackson begged, before Bradley even had the full sentence out of his mouth. 

“And I want to watch you fuck me,” Bradley continued. “Roll over.” 

Jackson let his muscles relax, collapsing into a heap on the bed and then rolling onto his back. 

Bradley repositioned himself so that he was sitting at the head of the bed, his back against the headboard. He spread his legs and slowly stroked his own cock as he looked at Jackson. Bradley reached for the condom lying on the bed, opening it and rolling it on. “Climb on,” he ordered as he rubbed on some lube. 

Smiling at the instruction, Jackson crawled up and over Bradley’s legs. He kneeled up and laid his hands on Bradley’s shoulders for balance. He paused there for a moment, unsure whether he should continue. 

Watching Jackson’s face as he did it, Bradley rubbed lube over and in Jackson’s hole. “I need to stretch you some more,” he murmured as he worked a second finger inside him. 

“I can take it,” Jackson promised, needing Bradley to be inside him right that second. “Please,” he added softly, their faces just inches apart. 

Bradley looked up at Jackson. “I do not want to hurt you,” he said firmly. A slow smile spread across his face a moment later when he must have realized what he’d just said. “Not like that,” he added softly. 

Jackson tilted his head forward and rest his forehead on Bradley’s shoulder. He knew Bradley was right but it didn’t make it any easier to wait. 

“You’re perfect like this,” Bradley told him. “Beautiful. Sexy. Needy.” He worked to stretch Jackson’s opening, using his fingers to rub against his prostate. 

“You make me like this,” Jackson whispered, turning his head so he could kiss Bradley’s neck. 

“Only for me,” Bradley said so softly that it was barely audible. He removed his fingers and pressed the head of his cock against Jackson’s opening, leaning his head back, he watched Jackson’s face as he pushed inside him. 

Jackson reached out and laid his hand on the side of Bradley’s face, keeping their eyes locked on one another. “Only for you,” Jackson repeated, acknowledging that he’d heard what Bradley said. The words on their own were scary but the relief he felt when he said them was intense.

Bradley pulled Jackson down to kiss him as they began to move together, his cock sliding deeper inside.

Moaning into the kisses, Jackson fucked himself on Bradley’s cock. His thighs burned from the effort of going slow, but it only made the pleasure sweeter. 

Resting his hands on Jackson’s hips, Bradley steadied him as he thrust up to meet his every movement. 

“Good?” Jackson murmured between kisses, needing to know Bradley was as gone as he was right now. 

“Perfect,” Bradley sighed the word against Jackson’s lips. He moved his hand, wrapping his fingers around Jackson’s cock and stroking him. “I want to watch you come. And know you’re doing it just for me.”

Jackson nodded and then pulled back, just enough to put space between their faces so Bradley could see him. “Can I?” he asked, knowing it would only take a moment. 

“Yes,” Bradley nodded, his eyes fixed on Jackson’s face as he fisted his lover’s cock.

Accelerating the pace of his movements, Jackson thrust back on Bradley’s cock over and over until his body was shaking. He let go with a soft cry, eyes locked on Bradley’s the whole time. 

Bradley stared at Jackson, obviously mesmerized by the sight of him coming undone. 

When he’d given all he had to give, Jackson sagged forward, falling against Bradley’s chest. 

Bradley wrapped his arms around Jackson, holding him close. 

“How do you want me?” Jackson murmured, wanting Bradley to get to experience what he’d just felt. 

“What?” Bradley murmured in reply as if Jackson had brought him back from somewhere else. 

“You need to come too,” Jackson said, his words slightly slurred from the endorphin rush that was crashing through him. 

Without a reply, Bradley took hold of Jackson, lifting him off his lap and laying him down on his back on the bed. Bradley took off his condom and knelt beside him as he fisted his own cock. He stared at Jackson as he came, spurting ribbons of cum onto his chest and belly. 

Jackson liked being manhandled and he really liked the way Bradley looked when he came. “That was hot,” he said softly, pulling Bradley down so he could kiss him. 

“You are hot,” Bradley agreed between kisses. 

“Not as hot as you,” Jackson said, smiling into the kiss. 

“Now we need another shower,” Bradley said with a soft laugh as he looked at the mess on their skin. 

“Can’t go home like this, that’s for sure,” Jackson said, lifting his head to survey the damage. 

Bradley caressed Jackson’s cheek as he looked at him. “You don’t have to go home.” 

Confused, Jackson looked back over at Bradley. “Where else would I go?”

“You could stay here. With me,” Bradley clarified. 

The fuzziness in Jackson’s head was clearing rapidly, driven by the dawning realization of what Bradley was asking. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Bradley answered. “If you want to. I would like you to stay.”

Jackson stared at Bradley for a long moment, making sure he didn’t see any signs that he was asking just to be polite. “I’d like that,” he said finally, leaning in for a kiss. 

Bradley slipped his hand to the nape of Jackson’s neck and pulled him in the rest of the way. “Good,” he said as he smiled against Jackson’s lips. 

Jackson had a million questions, but they’d all have to wait. He didn’t dare interrupt the sated satisfaction they were both floating in at the moment. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Bradley did his best to keep quiet as he carried the tray into his bedroom. He’d left Jackson sleeping in his bed when he snuck out to the kitchen. He returned with coffee, toast and fruit and set the tray on the bedside table. Bradley climbed back into bed and laid close to Jackson, slipping his arms around his sleeping lover. 

Jackson murmured softly and cracked his eyes open, looking back over his shoulder. “I was beginning to think you’d run away.” 

“Did you miss me?” Bradley asked as he nuzzled against Jackson’s neck.

“I did,” Jackson said, squeezing Bradley’s arms where it looped around his waist. 

“Thank you. For staying last night,” Bradley whispered. It meant a lot to him when Jackson had agreed to stay the night with him instead of leaving after they’d had sex. Bradley had never had anyone stay overnight with him at his place. Jackson was the first. 

Jackson rolled over, shifting around so he stayed in Bradley’s arms. “Can we talk about that?”

Bradley lifted his head to look at Jackson. He kept his emotions in check despite the sudden apprehension he felt with Jackson’s question. His training as a trial lawyer was suddenly handy for another purpose. “Yes,” Bradley replied evenly. “I’d like to believe we can talk about anything that is on our minds.”

Smiling, Jackson leaned in and brushed his lips against Bradley’s mouth. “You just got super tense.” 

Sighing as he exhaled, Bradley showed a visible attempt at relaxing. He liked the way he was never able to get one past Jackson, but that quality had its inconveniences as well. “Tell me what’s on your mind,” Bradley said softly.

“Let me preface this by saying that I’m happy and totally content, okay?” Jackson waited for Bradley to acknowledge that before he continued. “Something was different last night, wasn’t it?” 

Bradley opened his mouth to give an excuse for his behavior last night, the level of intimacy they’d shared which wasn’t a usual part of their time together, but he didn’t want to be untruthful with Jackson. He hesitated then slowly nodded his head. “It was different,” Bradley admitted.

“And this?” Jackson asked. “This is different too, isn’t it.” 

“Yes. You’re the first,” Bradley told him, his tone tinged with guilt. 

Jackson pulled back slightly and looked at Bradley. “Like ever?” 

Bradley nodded again and started to pull away. He was in serious need of a change of subject. “Would you like some coffees?” he asked.

Catching Bradley’s arm, Jackson kept him from pulling away. “The coffee isn’t going anywhere,” he said with a soft smile. “You’ve never let someone stay over before?”

Sighing again, Bradley answered. “No, Jackson. You’re the first.” He looked at his lover, wanting and needing to say so much more but the words were not enough to explain years of closing himself off to any close physical, let alone emotional, relationships. “It cannot come as a surprise to you to know that I don’t let myself get close to anyone.”

“Not a surprise,” Jackson said. “But it makes me feel pretty special.” 

“You are special.” The words were out before Bradley even had a chance to select and filter them. 

Jackson smiled. “I think you are pretty special too. And you don’t snore, so that’s a plus as well,” he teased. 

“Neither do you,” Bradley smiled. He took Jackson’s hand. “I am glad you stayed. I like waking up with you.”

“Likewise.” Jackson shifted over so he could lay his head on Bradley’s shoulder. “So what caused all this difference?”

“I like being with you. I enjoy our times together, but after you’d leave, I would have this anxious feeling. A nagging sensation, like I forgot to do something.”

“And you hadn’t felt that with other guys?” Jackson asked. 

“No. I’ve enjoyed being with other men, but not like with you,” Bradley replied. He tightened his hold on Jackson and held him closer. “Did last night make you feel uncomfortable?” 

Jackson shook his head. “No,” he said softly. “It made me feel special. Treasured.” 

Bradley looked at Jackson for a long moment. “You are special to me. I care about you, Jackson.”

Looking up at Bradley, Jackson smiled. “I know that was probably really hard for you to say.” 

A slow smile spread across Bradley’s face. “It felt good to tell you.” He wanted Jackson to understand that he wasn’t like the others and what they were together wasn’t like anything he’d shared with any of those other men.

“I’m glad you did. You are very hard to read. It’s nice to not have to guess how you feel.” 

“Years of practice. I will try to remember to use my words more often,” Bradley grinned. “Now will you let me get you a cup of coffee?” 

Jackson smiled “I’ll take that tiny victory along with my coffee.” He let go of Bradley so they could both sit up. 

“How do you like it?” asked Bradley as he poured hot coffee from the carafe. 

“Black is fine. I’m not usually up this early so that will be good for me.” Jackson sat with his back against the headboard and his legs stretched out in front of him. “Do you have to work today?”

“No. I don’t usually work on the weekends unless I’m backlogged on a case or something. Are you working today?” Bradley handed Jackson the cup of coffee. 

“Not until two. I usually have Sunday and Monday off, but sometimes things get switched around if someone has to be gone.” Jackson cupped the mug in his hands and took a sip. 

“Can you stay for a while then? Or do you need to go?” Bradley asked as he picked up his own cup of coffee. 

“I just need to leave enough time to run home and shower and change. But I don’t want to be a bother, I know how much everyone looks forward to the weekend.” 

“Well, you know I have a shower . . .” Bradley smiled as he recalled the shower they’d shared the night before and the things they had shared after that shower.

“I do. And it’s big enough for two,” Jackson smiled back. 

“So is my bed,” Bradley pointed out before he took a drink of his coffee. 

“It is.” Jackson looked at Bradley over the rim of his mug. “Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Just pointing out that there is plenty of room you to stay and you won’t be a bother,” Bradley replied. He set his coffee cup back down on the tray. “Do you like fruit?” he asked casually as he picked up the small bowl of fruit that was on the tray.

“I do. Much better than the breakfast I would have made for myself,” Jackson said, eyeing the contents of the bowl. 

“Let me take this . . .” Bradley reached for Jackson’s cup and put it on the tray with his. “Now sit back, make yourself comfortable…” He helped Jackson fluff his pillow. “And close your eyes,” he said with a smile.

Jackson gave Bradley a curious look but then acquiesced. 

Bradley selected a strawberry from the bowl and lifted it to Jackson’s mouth where he rubbed the ripe berry over his lips. “Can you tell what it is?” he asked quietly.

“Strawberry,” Jackson said with a smile. 

“Do you like strawberries?” Bradley pressed it against Jackson’s lower lip, his own lips parting with desire to kiss Jackson’s beautiful mouth. 

“Yes,” Jackson murmured. 

“Bite it,” Bradley told him as he pushed the berry gently into Jackson’s mouth.

Jackson opened his mouth and let Bradley hold the berry as he bit into the ripe flesh. 

Bradley watched Jackson eat the fruit, mesmerized by his lover’s mouth. He leaned in to press his lips against Jackson’s in a gentle kiss. 

Jackson reached up and cupped Bradley’s chin as they kissed. “Sweet,” he whispered against Bradley’s lips. 

“Not as sweet as you,” Bradley whispered, kissing Jackson once more before he pulled back to choose another piece of fruit. He lifted the juicy chunk of pineapple to Jackson’s mouth. 

“Pineapple,” Jackson laughed as he licked the juice that trickled down his chin.

Bradley traced a drop of pineapple with his finger then followed it with his mouth, licking and kissing Jackson’s skin. “One more then you can open your eyes,” he said before picking out a piece of mango for Jackson to try.

Jackson tilted his head to the side. “I’m not sure,” he said, frowning slightly. “Mango?” he finally guessed. 

“Right,” Bradley replied. “You got them all,” he said with a smile. 

“I have a very skilled mouth,” Jackson said coyly. 

“You will get no argument from me.” Bradley set the bowl aside so he could devote both hands to Jackson. 

“Is that an invitation to show you just how skilled?” Jackson murmured into the kiss. 

“It is,” Bradley replied as he pulled Jackson’s body against his. 

Jackson held the kiss for few long moments and then eased back and started to work his way down Bradley’s body, dropping kisses on his shoulders and chest and stomach as he moved. 

Bradley sighed softly as he relaxed under Jackson’s touch. He tipped his head back and realized there was a wide smile on his face. He was happy and enjoying his time with Jackson.

After taking a moment to reposition and get settled between Bradley’s legs, Jackson reached over and grabbed a piece of pineapple out of the bowl. He smiled up at Bradley as he let the juice drip over his cock. 

“Ohhh!” Bradley exhaled in surprise, leaning forward to see what Jackson was doing. “Cold,” he said when he spied Jackson’s smile.

“I can fix that,” Jackson said, leaning forward and using his tongue to clean up the sticky sweetness. 

Bradley sighed again as he reached for Jackson, his hand resting on his head. He had fantasized about this numerous times, but his imagination was never as good as the reality.

Once the juice was gone, Jackson used his hand to stroke Bradley’s shaft while he teased the head of his lover’s cock. He kept his touches light and random, keeping Bradley guessing. 

Moaning as his body responded to Jackson, Bradley watched in fascination as his lover worked his cock. He was enjoying the casual freeness of their time together. Bradley hoped Jackson would agree to stay the night again.

Jackson pulled back to catch his breath, but kept his hand moving on Bradley’s cock. He watched Bradley’s face for a moment and then lowered his head, this time swallowing him down to the root. 

Bradley hissed with pleasure, barely resisting the urge to lose control and thrust deeper into the slick warmth of Jackson’s talented mouth. 

Moving his hands to the bed on either side of Bradley’s hips, Jackson left him free to move as much as he wanted. He settled into a quick but steady rhythm, his cheeks hollowing as he applied as much friction as he could. 

“Oh. . . fuck. . .” Bradley rasped, his fingers tightening then releasing Jackson’s hair. 

Jackson didn’t relent, barely coming up for air before diving back down. 

“Jackson. . .” Bradley whined his lover’s name, his body tensing in warning of his impending climax.

Glancing up at Bradley, Jackson let him know with a look that he was ready and then kept on with his relentless pace. 

Bradley pushed into Jackson’s mouth and came with a loud cry, his body shuddering with his release. 

Jackson rode out the shift of Bradley’s hips, milking every drop of his come. He continued to work Bradley’s cock with his mouth until Bradley was completely spent and then he rolled off to the side.

Spent and breathless, Bradley let out a soft laugh. “You definitely don’t oversell and under deliver,” he said as he laid on his side to look at Jackson. His lover’s lips were pink and slightly swollen. “Come here,” Bradley said, reaching out to pull Jackson closer. 

Squirming up into Bradley’s arms, Jackson smiled. “I try to be truthful.” 

Bradley pressed his lips against Jackson’s in a tender kiss. “I enjoyed that very much,” he said before kissing Jackson again. 

“It’s one of the best parts of having someone stay over,” Jackson whispered between kisses. “The morning after sex.” 

“I’m sold,” Bradley murmured before kissing Jackson again. He tasted himself on Jackson’s tongue and it sparked a strong feeling of possessiveness. Bradley rolled Jackson onto his back, looming over him. “I think I should reward you for a job well done,” he said as he smiled down at Jackson.

“I like rewards,” Jackson said, his breath rapid and shallow as he looked up at Bradley. 

Bradley stared at Jackson as if trying to memorize everything about his face in that moment. “There are so many things I want to do to you,” he said. 

“And I want you to do them all to me,” Jackson said softly, anticipation and need in his voice. 

Spreading Jackson’s legs, Bradley position himself between them. He bent Jackson’s leg, kissing the inside of his knee before moving lower and dropping more kisses along his inner thigh. Bradley hooked Jackson’s leg over his shoulders, maneuvering his lover effortlessly.

Jackson pushed up on his elbows, watching Bradley’s every move. 

Bradley looked up at Jackson as he kissed his belly then dragged his tongue across his skin. He pressed his hand against his lover’s balls and cock, rubbing them gently. 

Exhaling, Jackson let himself fall back against the bed. He spread his legs wider, inviting Bradley in. 

Licking a long stripe along Jackson’s cock, Bradley hummed in approval before swallowing him down and taking him deep. 

Jackson moaned, his muscles tensing as he tried to stay still. 

Bradley licked and sucked Jackson’s cock, using his strength to hold him down as he had his way with his boy. He loved the sounds that Jackson made. His lover was so responsive and sexy and Bradley was becoming addicted to him in every way.

Jackson struggled against Bradley’s hands...not enough to try and get away, just enough to make Bradley’s hands tighten even further. 

Tightening his hold on Jackson’s hips, Bradley kept him pinned while he took his time enjoying the taste and feel of his lover’s cock as it slid in and out of his mouth. 

“Close,” Jackson warned, his body taut under Bradley’s touch. 

Bradley pulled off, releasing Jackson’s cock. “Should I stop here? Leave you aching for me?” he asked before he kissed Jackson’s inner thigh again, scraping his teeth across the tender skin. 

It took Jackson a moment to gather himself enough to speak. “Please no,” he gasped. “Don’t make me wait.” 

“Are you going to be a good boy until I see you again?” Bradley asked as he rubbed his knuckles against Jackson’s rigid cock. Jackson was perfect like this, needy and willing.

Jackson’s back arched up off the bed from Bradley’s touch, his entire body jerking from the contact. “Yes. Anything you want from me.” 

“I’ll let you come now. But only if you promise not to come again until you see me,” Bradley told him. “Can you do that, pet?” he asked softly, his hand circling Jackson’s cock with barely applied pressure. 

“Yes,” Jackson said immediately, “I promise,” he added, his toes curling in anticipation. 

Bradley grinned as he lowered his head and took Jackson’s cock back into his mouth, sucking him with fervor now that he had struck his agreement.

Jackson cried out as he let go, his cock jerking as he came. 

Keeping Jackson pinned to the bed, Bradley took everything he gave him. He continued to suck and lick until Jackson whimpered from the overstimulation. Bradley lifted his head and smiled in satisfaction when he saw the replete look on Jackson’s face.

Jackson reached down and pulled Bradley up towards him. “You take such good care of me,” he said softly before giving him a kiss. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Bradley replied. “Literally.”

“You really do like this part, don’t you,” Jackson said as he curled into Bradley’s arms. 

“Forcing you to make promises before I let you come?” Bradley asked teasingly as he tightened his arms around Jackson.

Jackson laughed. ‘No. Aftercare.” 

“I do,” Bradley admitted, his voice softening. “I never missed it with other men though. Just you.”

“Yeah?” Jackson asked, tilting his head back so he could see Bradley’s face. 

“Yeah,” Bradley nodded.

Jackson leaned in and gave Bradley another kiss. “Since I don’t get to come without you,” he said with a smile “you better get used to doing it a lot.” 

“I think I’m up for that challenge,” Bradley replied confidently, holding on to Jackson a bit tighter before he had to let him go again.


	7. Caught Up in the Moment

Jackson returned his coffee cup to the sink and made sure the pot was turned off. At Bradley’s invitation he’d spent the entire weekend there save for going to work on Saturday. It had only been a week since he’d stayed over for the first time but he already felt comfortable in Bradley’s home. 

“I love Sunday mornings,” he said as he snuggled back in next to Bradley on the couch. “Can we make every day Sunday?”

Bradley draped his arm over Jackson’s shoulders and smiled. “Sure. If it were up to me,” he replied. 

“I think you kinda like lazy Sundays too,” Jackson said. “Even if you are a bit of a workaholic.” 

“I am not a workaholic,” Bradley scoffed. “If I were a workaholic, I’d be at the office right now instead of enjoying my Sunday with you.”

“I saw you check your email earlier,” Jackson teased. “You can’t get anything by me.” 

“That was my mother. Believe it or not. She wanted me to go to lunch with her,” Bradley explained. 

It was the first time Bradley had mentioned his family and Jackson wondered if he could use that opening to learn more. “She lives here?”

“Yes, she lives in New Orleans. My family is from here. The law firm where I work was started by my uncle.” Bradley looked at Jackson with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, I thought I told you that I was from New Orleans.”

“You did, but I didn’t know your family was still here.” Jackson shifted around so he could stretch his legs out across Bradley’s lap. That way he could see him but still be in contact. “Do you see them often?”

“My dad died a few years ago, but I do have to check in with my mother every other week or so or she begins to worry. When that happens, she talks to her brother, my uncle, then he talks to me, and so on.” Bradley gestured with his hand as he smiled at Jackson. 

“Yes, you shouldn’t ignore your mother,” Jackson smiled. “They can be very persistent. Even when it’s out of spite, not love,” he said, his face falling as he thought about his own family. 

“My mother is impossible to ignore,” Bradley mumbled.

Jackson laughed, Bradley’s admission wiping away the darker thoughts of his own family. “I take it that’s not entirely welcome?”

“She can be a bit much. At times.” Bradley looked down at his hand where it lay on Jackson’s leg. “And of course she doesn’t know about me.”

“How do you think she’d react?” Jackson asked softly. 

“Not very well,” Bradley replied, his tone tinged with a false brightness.

Jackson shook his head. He could hear the pain in Bradley’s voice. “I’m sorry.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about. It is what it is. I can’t change her way of thinking and she certainly can’t change mine.” Bradley bent his arm and rested his head in his hand. “I don’t live my life out in the open, but I still found you.”

“You did,” Jackson smiled. “You should go to lunch with her though. Family is important.” 

“I do,” Bradley nodded. “And sometimes even dinner out. Sometimes,” he smiled.

“She wanted to go today though right? Not just sometime.” Jackson reached out and caught Bradley’s hand. 

“She did. And I explained that I have plans. Which I do,” Bradley answered. “I plan to have you in bed all afternoon.”

Jackson smiled at the thought. “As delightful as that sounds, it really would be ok if you went. I have something I could go do this afternoon and then we could meet back up tonight. I don’t want to cause problems with you and your mom.” 

“It’s no problem. I had lunch with her last weekend when you had to work on Sunday…” Bradley’s voice trailed off then he asked, “Unless you’d rather go?”

“Go to lunch with your mother? I don’t think that would be a good idea,” Jackson teased. “You might be able to keep your secret but she’d know I was gay the moment she laid eyes on me.” 

“You know what I meant,” Bradley said. “If there is somewhere you need to be today.”

Jackson squeezed Bradley’s hand. “Before this happened,” he said, gesturing back and forth between them with his free hand, “I’d planned to go to the monthly munch but it’s not a big deal. I just wanted to give you the opportunity to see your mom if you needed to.” 

“What is a monthly munch?” asked Bradley.

Jackson tilted his head and stared at Bradley for a moment. “I keep forgetting that you used the club but for the most part are completely separate from the local kink community.” 

Bradley’s eyes widened as he looked back at Jackson. “Do I want to know what a munch is?”

Laughing, Jackson nodded. “It’s safe. It’s just a social gathering, usually at a bar or restaurant. A place to meet and get to know people in the community. I met two of my best friends there. Lots of great people.” 

“Potential partners?” Bradley asked quickly. 

“If you hit it off with someone it could progress to that. Like any social situation I suppose. It’s not specifically designed for that.” Jackson frowned, something in Bradley’s voice and posture bothering him. 

“A social gathering for people into BDSM,” Bradley said flatly.

Bradley sat up, sliding his legs down to the floor. “Yes. Is that such a bad thing?”

“I thought you said you didn’t want that. That you were only drawn to it because it provided you with what you need,” replied Bradley.

“I was new to the city, it was a good way to meet people. I saw a flyer at the club and started going.” Jackson studied Bradley’s face for a moment, it was clear he was agitated, and Jackson tried to figure him out. Then something clicked. He smiled and pushed his way over until he was straddling Bradley’s lap and facing him. “You’re jealous,” he said, reaching out to touch Bradley’s cheek.

Bradley’s mouth was a straight line as he looked at Jackson. “What if I were?” he asked. “I am admitting nothing. But what would you think if I were jealous?”

“It’s cute,” Jackson said, leaning in and giving Bradley a quick kiss. “You look like you are about to explode from holding it all in though.” 

Bradley rolled his eyes. He slid his arms around Jackson’s waist. “I won’t lie to you and tell you that I like the idea, but if you want to go, then you should go.”

“I get the feeling you think I’m going to some big orgy or something,” Jackson teased. “Trust me, it’s not nearly that interesting.” 

“No. Just a gathering of sexually like-minded men who will find you as attractive as I do,” Bradley said, barely keeping the sarcasm from his tone.

Jackson smiled and ran his thumb across Bradley’s bottom lip. “I only have eyes for you.” 

Bradley nipped at Jackson’s thumb. “Is that the truth?” he asked softly.

“Can’t a lawyer tell when a witness is telling the truth?” Jackson pulled his thumb away and replaced it with his lips. 

Sliding his hands up Jackson’s back, Bradley pulled him in as their kiss deepened. 

“Is that a yes?” Jackson murmured, smiling against Bradley’s lips. 

Bradley smiled. “Maybe.” 

Jackson laughed, his face still pressed close to Bradley. “I’ll take that for now. I’ll keep working on you.”   
“This is all new to me, Jackson,” he confessed. “I’ve only just had you stay over and now I’m mere steps away from chaining you to my bed.”

“Um, I think we actually did that already,” Jackson teased. He could feel how hard it was for Bradley to deal with this, and he knew what huge steps he’d made already. “Just know that I’m exactly where I want to be right now. Okay?”

“Okay,” Bradley replied as he leaned in for another kiss.

“No orgies. I promise,” Jackson murmured into the kiss, unable to resist teasing Bradley one last time. 

Bradley made a sound between a moan and a growl. He bounced Jackson on his lap and looked over his shoulder. “Now where did I put those chains . . .”

✮✮✮✮✮

Bradley ordered another drink and asked his companion if he would like one, too. The other man was congenial enough, but it had been a long day at work and the last thing Bradley wanted was another long drawn out conversation about estate tax planning. So many of his fellow attorneys and coworkers seemed to eat, drink and live their professions, as if it were their passion as well. That wasn’t the case for Bradley. Being an attorney was a job for Bradley, not a calling, and not his first choice for a career. 

When the two new glasses of Scotch on the rocks arrived at the table, Bradley reached for his glass eagerly. The glass was almost to his lips when he sighted someone familiar entering the bar. It was Jackson. 

Jackson collected drink orders from his work colleagues and made his way to the bar to put in their order. He brushed past the table and then backtracked as his eyes zeroed in on Bradley. “Hey!” he said with a smile. “Fancy seeing you here.” 

Bradley’s spine stiffened and he lowered his glass to the table. He knew he had a stereotypical deer-in-the-headlights expression on his face and he was silent for a moment too long as his mind raced with the options of how he should react to running into his male lover while having a drink with a colleague who had no clue he was gay. 

“Jackson.” Bradley said his name as if testing his vocal capabilities. “Good to see you. Here.” 

“I’m here on work related business,” Jackson said, pointing out the group waiting for him. “Once a month we head out and check out some of the new bars and restaurants so we can make recommendations.” 

Bradley looked in the direction where Jackson pointed, again, too silent for too long. “Uh…” he looked toward the man across the table from him. “Tom, this is Jackson Trahan. A client of mine. Former client.” He gestured toward Jackson. “Jackson, this is Tom Whitfield, an attorney in our firm and my coworker,” Bradley explained. He looked at Jackson, his eyes now changed from uncertainty to pleading. 

Jackson looked at Bradley for just a beat too long and then turned to shake hands with Tom. “Nice to meet you.” Jackson took a step back from the table with a little nod of his head. “I should be going, I don’t want to forget what everyone ordered.” 

“Enjoy your evening,” Bradley said as he continued to stare at Jackson while Tom said his goodbye. He released a shaky breath as Jackson walked away before reaching for his Scotch and downing it in one long swallow.

Jackson ordered the drinks and then looked back over his shoulder while he waited. His eyes didn’t linger on Bradley, but it was clear that something was troubling him. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson paused with his hand raised to knock on Bradley’s door. He’d never just shown up unexpectedly, and he knew he was taking a risk with someone as private at Bradley. But he’d been stewing ever since the night before and he couldn’t take it any longer. He took a deep breath and knocked, wondering if Bradley was even home. 

Bradley opened the door, his eyes widening when he saw Jackson. “Hello,” he said hesitantly, obviously caught off guard with Jackson’s appearance at his door.

Jackson was guarded, just in case Bradley wasn’t alone. “Is it a bad time?” he asked, keeping his distance. 

Blinking in confusion, Bradley shook his head. “No. Come on in,” he replied as he reached for Jackson’s arm to guide him inside. 

Jackson stepped through the door and waited until it was shut behind him. “I’m sorry about just showing up. But I wasn’t sure you’d see me if I called first.” 

“What . . . why would I not see you?” Bradley said as he closed the door and reached for Jackson, placing his hands on his shoulders.

“I don’t know,” Jackson said, shaking his head at how stupid it sounded once he said it out loud. “Something was obviously wrong yesterday.” 

“Oh that, that was . . .” Bradley sighed. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I was surprised and I just froze.”

“Just froze?” Jackson paused for a moment, but then couldn’t help but poke a bit. “Or were you afraid I’d do something to out you.” 

Bradley’s expression changed from apologetic to offended. “That is not what happened yesterday,” he said firmly.

Bradley’s hand felt like weights on his shoulders so Jackson shrugged out of the touch. “Then tell me what did happen.” 

“I wasn’t afraid you would out me. If anything, I was afraid that I would out myself with the way I reacted to seeing you,” Bradley told him.

Jackson sighed. He stepped around Bradley and went to sit on the couch. “You weren’t going to out yourself just by being friendly with me.” 

Bradley followed Jackson to the couch and sat down close to him. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “I wasn’t prepared and I handled it all wrong.”

“I know you weren’t expecting to see me. I wasn’t expecting to see you either. I didn’t go there on purpose trying to find you or anything,” Jackson said, still searching for more of the reason behind Bradley’s coldness. 

“Jackson, you know that I am not out. And Tom works with me,” Bradley said as he took Jackson’s hand. “I wanted to pull you into my arms and kiss you. But I hoped you would understand why I couldn’t do that.”

Jackson shook his head. “I wouldn’t have expected that. Or even wanted that. But you are allowed to have male friends you know. People aren’t going to assume you are gay because of that.” 

“I do realize that. But you’re not just a friend. You are my lover. And my reaction to seeing you would have given me away immediately if I hadn’t controlled it.”

Squeezing Bradley’s hand, Jackson didn’t say anything else. Frankly he wasn’t sure what else there was to say. 

Bradley leaned closer to Jackson. “I am sorry if I hurt you. That wasn’t my intention.”

Jackson tilted his head in as well. “I know. And I knew what I was getting into. I just wasn’t prepared.”   
Slipping his hand to the back of Jackson’s neck, Bradley pulled him in for a tender kiss. 

Relaxing into the kiss, Jackson tried to let some of his stress slip away. Bradley seemed back to his normal self, and he hoped their relationship was no worse for the wear. 

“I am glad you came over,” Bradley murmured between kisses. 

“Even unannounced? After I knocked I realized you might have had guests. That would have really freaked you out,” Jackson smiled against Bradley’s lips. 

“Even unannounced,” Bradley smiled. “And I would never not see you,” he added.

“Just do me one favor, okay?” Jackson asked softly. 

“Anything,” Bradley agreed.

“No more introducing me as your former client. I’m your friend Jackson.” He leaned back just enough to see Bradley’s face. 

“Yes. You are my friend.” Bradley massaged Jackson’s neck. “My close friend,” he continued as he pulled Jackson nearer again.

“Very close,” Jackson said, shifting over into Bradley’s lap. 

Bradley slipped his arm around Jackson’s waist and pulled him against him. Jackson’s head was on his shoulder as he spoke again. “I know this isn’t what you signed up for,” he admitted quietly.

“You either,” Jackson pointed out. “But we are making a pretty good go of it overall.” 

“Can you stay with me tonight?” asked Bradley.

Jackson nodded. “If you’ll have me. I don’t want to impose.” 

“I want you to stay,” Bradley told him. “Give me a chance to be with you the way I want to.”

“That’s a deal,” Jackson smiled. His stress had melted away, something that Bradley always managed to do to him. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Bradley moved around his kitchen, making coffee and healthy granola oatmeal for him and Jackson while his lover was in the shower. He drizzled honey from the plastic bear container onto the oatmeal then closed it and set it aside. After pouring two mugs of the coffee, Bradley glanced back at the oatmeal. The honey on top of the oatmeal was in the shape of a heart. 

He stared at it, his brain filled with ideas and subconscious meaning for why he’d drawn a heart on Jackson’s oatmeal. Was he in love with Jackson? The sounds of Jackson in the bedroom brought him back to the here and now. Bradley quickly stirred the oatmeal as Jackson walked into the kitchen, making the heart disappear. 

“You made breakfast,” Jackson said, smiling as he leaned in and kissed Bradley’s cheek. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome. I hope you like oatmeal?” Bradley said as he handed Jackson one of the mugs of coffee, openly admiring the way Jackson looked wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his slender hips.

“I like anything I don’t have to fix myself,” Jackson said taking a sip of the coffee. “Just the way I like it,” he sighed happily. 

Bradley picked up a bowl of oatmeal and handed it to Jackson. “There’s honey in it.” He felt the need to say something about the honey, but left the part about the heart shape unsaid.

“Sugar and caffeine. What more could I ask for in the morning.” Jackson slid into one of the chairs and grabbed a spoon. “Mornings at my house are definitely not this nice.” 

Grabbing his own mug of coffee and bowl of oatmeal, Bradley joined Jackson. “What do you usually eat for breakfast?” he asked, wanting to know everything about his new boyfriend, even the mundane things like what he preferred to eat in the morning.

“I don’t. I’m not the best at keeping my kitchen stocked. So coffee and a protein bar is usually about as fancy as it gets.” Jackson dug into the oatmeal and nodded approvingly at the taste.

“Most important meal of the day,” Bradley said with a nonchalant smile before he took the first bite of his oatmeal. 

“Maybe if you work a nine to five desk job,” Jackson teased. “For those of us that work a late shift it’s probably not as big of a deal.” 

Bradley tilted his head and nodded. “True. It’s much easier to keep to a schedule when you have the Monday through Friday, nine to five gig.” He sipped his coffee, looking at Jackson as he ate his oatmeal. “You must like your job,” Bradley said.

Jackson thought about that for a moment. “I do. I like meeting new people and learning about the city. I don’t know if I’ll want to do it forever but it is a good fit right now.” 

“Not to be too personal . . .” Bradley realized the moment he said it how ridiculous it was to think he wasn’t “personal” with Jackson. The things they had done in his bed last night were about as personal as it gets. “I meant, since I do know about your inheritance, I know you don’t need to work at a job if you didn’t particularly care for it.”

Jackson nodded, his eyes focused on his spoon where he pushed some oatmeal back and forth. “I try not to let myself think about the money too much. At least not yet.” He looked up at Bradley. “And I don’t know what I’d do with my time if I didn’t work.” 

“Understandable. Although I didn’t mean you wouldn’t work at all. Just that if you didn’t like your present situation, you might make a change, since money wouldn’t be a primary factor,” Bradley explained before he took another bite of oatmeal.

“Definitely something for me to think about when the time is right. Kinda the same way with the house. I’m just not ready to make changes just yet.” 

Bradley finished chewing. “And there’s no hurry. It’s always been my professional advice to people in your same situation not to rush into anything.” 

Jackson smiled. “I think that’s just your advice about things in general. Don’t rush. Be cautious.” 

“I didn’t wait when it came to you,” he pointed out, his voice soft as he stared down into his bowl. 

“I think you probably tried to talk yourself out of it at least once or twice before you finally succumbed,” Jackson said, reaching over and touching Bradley’s hand. 

Bradley turned his hand, taking hold of Jackson’s hand as he looked up at him. “You only think that because you came to see me that day at the office. Before I could work up the nerve to come to you.”

“You really would have gotten up the nerve to do it? Even if I hadn’t pushed?” Jackson slid out of his chair, keeping hold of Bradley’s hand as he moved over to climb into his lover’s lap. 

Winding his arms around Jackson, Bradley held him close. “You seriously underestimate how attractive and desirable you are,” he smiled. “Not to mention the way we just seemed to . . .” Bradley shrugged as he searched for the right word. “Go together.” 

“Like that lightning bolt the first time I saw you. That blond twink never stood a chance once I got my eyes on you,” Jackson smiled. 

Bradley smiled. “I can’t even remember who you’re talking about,” he confessed. He didn’t want to think about himself with anyone except Jackson. 

“Good,” Jackson said, leaning in and giving Bradley a kiss. 

Bradley held Jackson tighter as their kiss became slower and deeper. The taste of honey on Jackson’s lips was as sweet and tempting as the man himself. 

“Show me how well we go together,” Jackson murmured into the kiss. 

Pushing his chair back, Bradley told Jackson to hold on before he stood up, holding him by his thighs. He walked around to the other side of the expansive bar that separated his kitchen from his living room and set Jackson on the granite counter. Bradley leaned in to kiss him again as he removed the towel from around Jackson’s waist.

Jackson shivered as his bare skin came into contact the cold granite. He spread his legs, pulling Bradley in closer. 

Bradley kissed Jackson, hungry, open-mouth kisses that left them both moaning for more. He placed his hand in the center of Jackson’s chest, guiding him to lie back on the bar. Bradley lifted and bent Jackson’s legs, resting his feet on the edge of the counter and keeping them spread. He looked at Jackson laid out before him like an offering and smiled as he kissed his inner thigh then moved his way up. 

Jackson stretched his arms up over his head, holding them there in a submissive pose. His eyes were already darkening, even though they were just getting started. 

Taking hold of Jackson’s cock, Bradley slowly stroked him as he continued to kiss his inner thigh. He sucked and nipped at the tender skin, knowing it would leave a mark there for days. 

Moaning softly, Jackson squirmed under Bradley’s assault. His cock twitched, betraying just how much he enjoyed being marked. 

Bradley released Jackson’s cock as he moved lower, spreading his legs and leaving him completely exposed. He kissed and licked Jackson’s balls then moved even lower to the sensitive area between his balls and hole. Bradley wasn’t hesitant in his actions, he took everything he wanted, everything he felt was his. 

Jackson trembled from the force it took to stay still. He lifted his head off the counter, straining to see Bradley’s face. 

Licking and sucking, Bradley used his tongue to claim Jackson in every way possible. Every inch belonged to Bradley and he wouldn’t let any part of his lover’s body go undiscovered. He lifted Jackson’s legs over his shoulders and pushed them forward, to expose his opening. Bradley tongued the sensitive circle then used his finger, licking it before pushing it inside. 

Crying out, Jackson’s fingers scrambled against the counter. His head fell back and his eyes closed as his back arched up. 

Bradley continued to tease the skin that was stretched around his finger as he moved it in and out. Lifting his head, he licked a stripe along the length of Jackson’s cock. Bradley slipped another finger inside and slowly fucked Jackson as he took his cock into his mouth and sucked him. 

“More” Jackson pleaded, his hips pushing down on Bradley’s finger. 

Inserting a third finger, Bradley gave his boy what he asked for as he continued to finger fuck him as worked his cock with his lips and tongue. He was dominating Jackson, using him mercilessly and his lover was begging for more. Jackson was submitting to him and giving him what he needed in return.

Jackson moaned with pleasure, his body shifting seamlessly with each move Bradley made. “Please,” he whispered, softly at first, but the word growing more insistent each time it was repeated. 

Bradley released Jackson’s cock, his lips pink and swollen. He looked down to where three of his fingers were stretching Jackson’s hole. “Is my spit enough?” he rasped as he jerked his boxer briefs down his hips to free his own cock. 

It took Jackson a minute to focus after a violent shiver of pleasure wracked his body at Bradley’s words. “Yes. Go slow.” 

Bradley spit in his hand and stroked his cock before pressing the head against Jackson’s opening. He started to push inside, the tight skin stretching around him. “Fuck,” he moaned, pulling back. “Hold on,” Bradley mumbled as he moved away, leaving Jackson spread out on the kitchen counter as he searched through the cabinet over the stove. “We can use this,” he explained as he returned with a jar of coconut oil. 

“Just hurry,” Jackson begged, his speech slightly slurred. 

Slicking his fingers and cock with the oil, Bradley tried again, still moving slowly as he pushed inside Jackson. He was careful at first, entering slowly, then quickly intensifying with powerful thrusts that had Jackson sliding across the granite bar as Bradley fucked him with abandon. 

Jackson let out tiny moans and whimpers of pleasure with each snap of Bradley’s hips. His left hand drifted down, first resting on his belly and then reaching out to stroke his cock. 

Bradley pushed Jackson’s hand away. “No,” he said breathless as he continued to thrust into Jackson’s pliant body. 

Jackson resisted slightly as Bradley pushed him away, groaning as Bradley’s hand tightened on his wrist. 

Gripping Jackson’s wrist, Bradley moaned and pulled out, his body jerking then shuddering as he came, painting Jackson with his release.

Jackson’s eyes flew open, and he pushed up off the counter to watch as Bradley marked him with his seed. He was still hard as a rock, and breathing hard, the tension evident in his frame. 

Bradley pulled Jackson closer as he bent his head and took his boy’s cock into his mouth, sucking him until he could feel Jackson trembling beneath him. 

With a sharp cry, Jackson followed him right off the ledge, his body jerking violently as he came. 

When the urgency had passed, Bradley pulled Jackson up into a sitting position and into his arms. He held Jackson close for a long moment, neither one of them saying a word. Bradley was surprised with himself, losing control enough to not use a condom. Something like that had never happened to him before and he had no idea had to process it. 

Jackson rested his head on Bradley’s shoulder, his body limp from exertion. “See? We go really well together,” he murmured. 

Bradley couldn’t help but smile at Jackson’s words. “Yes we do,” he agreed, rubbing his hand over Jackson’s back. 

“Are you freaking out right now?” Jackson asked, keeping his face buried in Bradley’s neck. 

“How did you know?” Bradley asked. His arms tightened around Jackson as if he was afraid he would want to leave his embrace because of what he’d done.

“Because I know you pretty well,” Jackson said, staying put in Bradley’s arms. “I’m not freaking out though, if that makes you feel any better.” 

“I owe you an apology. I put you in that situation. It wasn’t fair…”

“Shhhh,” Jackson said, lifting his fingers to Bradley’s lips. “I could have stopped you. But honestly I was just as caught up in the moment as you were.” 

“But it’s my responsibility,” Bradley said quietly, his tone miserable with his guilt. “You’re mine. And I am the one who should take care of you.” 

“Hey,” Jackson said, carefully leaning back in Bradley’s arms so he could look him in the eye. “You take amazing care of me.” 

“Jackson, I . . .” Bradley went silent as he stared into his lover’s eyes. He had the desire to take care of Jackson as much as he had the desire to dominate him when they had sex. But it was more than that now. The honey in a shape of a heart. He loved Jackson. “I always want to take care of you.”

“I know,” Jackson said softly. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “And I want to let you.” 

They stayed that way for several minutes then Bradley slipped an arm around Jackson’s waist and helped him off the counter. He held onto him tightly, making sure he was steady on his feet. “Let’s get you to the bed,” Bradley said.

“Only if you are coming too,” Jackson said, grabbing his discarded towel.

“Of course,” Bradley replied, tugging at his boxer briefs as he started to walk with Jackson. 

Jackson slid his arm around Bradley’s waist as they walked, holding him close. “If that’s how it is going to go, you should make me breakfast every morning.” 

“Breakfast in bed,” Bradley replied. “Just in case,” he added softly.

‘Deal,” Jackson said with a smile.


	8. 90% Amazing

Jackson checked his phone. It was still about ten minutes before his carryout order was due to be ready but it didn’t make sense to try and go somewhere else and get back so he went ahead and paid and just waited by the door. He was surprised when a familiar voice called out his name.

“Hey Landry! What are you doing here?”

“Hey Jackson,” Landry said as he bumped shoulders with his friend in a proper man hug. “Alex has a craving for wonton soup and chicken lo mein so he told me to meet him here,” he answered.

“I’m just waiting for my take-out. Mind if I sit and keep you company until he gets here? I always feel awkward just hanging out here by the door.” While true, Jackson was really looking forward to a good chat. 

“Sure,” Landry said as he gestured toward a table. He told the waiter that they were waiting for one more person to arrive before he ordered. “Haven’t seen you around in a while. How’ve you been?” he asked as he settled in his seat.

“I’ve been…” Jackson groped for the right word. “Involved.” He smiled at Landry, knowing his friend had enough intuition to pick up what he meant. 

Landry smiled. “Involved with what? Or should I ask with who?” 

“Remember that guy? The one from the club who turned out to be my lawyer?” Jackson couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Bradley. 

“Yeah . . . is he the one who’s keeping you involved?” 

“He is. And I’m loving every minute of it,” Jackson said. “I never thought I’d be a one man kinda guy but he’s changing my ways.” 

“Really?” Landry looked at Jackson with a sly smile. “So it’s working out with you two then. I wasn’t so sure after the last time we talked.”

“It is,” Jackson nodded. “I mean, there’s still some issues, but the chemistry is just undeniable.” 

“Even good relationships have issues,” Landry pointed out. “But you can’t create chemistry.”

Jackson smiled. “See this is why I like running into you. You make me feel better about my life choices.”

“Oh yeah? How were you feeling about them before you ran into me?” Landry asked, one dark eyebrow arching.

“You know how I am. I like to second guess things.” Jackson shook his head. “Unlike you. You are always so sure.” 

“What kind of things?” Landry asked, lowering his voice. 

Jackson leaned in a little so they could keep their voices low. “He’s not out. And has no intention of being out. Which is fine most of the time, but I ran into him the other day by accident and he pretty much acted like he didn’t know me.” 

Landry’s smile faded. “Jackson . . . I’m not trying to judge here, but that’s just not you. You don’t live your life that way.”

“I know,” Jackson said, softly. “But I also can’t push that point. It’s not fair to him.” 

“And it’s fair to you?” asked Landry.

Jackson knew this was why he needed Landry in his life. Even when the questions were hard, they were questions that needed to be asked. “I knew going in, this was the way it would be. I can’t say it’s not fair just because it is harder than I thought it was going to be.” 

“I’m sorry,” Landry said. “I understand how hard it is to be with someone who isn’t out.”

“But isn’t it worth staying with someone if 90% of things are amazing? I mean it can never be 100% right? Or are you going to tell me you and Alex are 100%?” Jackson said with a soft chuckle. 

“I’ll let you ask Alex that question,” Landry teased. “But I think I can safely say that we are at least 90% amazing.”

“I’ll average your scores,” Jackson laughed. “But yeah, I think this isn’t a deal breaker. Not when there is so much other amazing stuff on the table.” 

Landry tilted his head as he looked at Jackson. “He’s good to you?”

Jackson blushed. “The best,” he admitted. 

“As long as you’re not in public,” Landry added as he continued to watch Jackson.

Jackson’s face fell. “Right.” 

“Do you think the rating will remain 90% amazing if it stays that way?”

Taking a long moment to think about that, Jackson finally looked up from the table. “I don’t know. Is it okay not to know?”

Landry nodded. “Absolutely. I’d be worried about you if you said you had all the answers.”

“Only you are allowed to have all the answers,” Jackson teased. 

“I don’t know where you got that idea,” Landry grinned.

“What idea?” Alex said, arriving at the table just in time to hear the question. 

“Hey Alex,” Jackson smiled, standing up to give his friend a hug. “Don’t mind me, I’m just monopolizing your boyfriend’s time while he was waiting for you.” 

“More like keeping me company until you got here,” Landry said as he stood, too. 

“Somehow the universe knew I needed advice today,” Jackson said, vacating his chair so Alex could take his place. “So I got a side of that with my take-out order tonight.” 

“You don’t have to go,” Alex said, his hand on Jackson’s arm. 

“Oh no,” Jackson said, shaking his head. “You two deserve a nice dinner date. I can’t wait to get home and crash.” 

“Will you be at the munch next week?” Landry asked. 

“Plan to be. Sorry I missed the last one.” Jackson gave them both a wave. “Don’t be strangers.” 

“Take care,” Landry said as Jackson started to leave. 

Jackson smiled and returned to the counter where his food was waiting. Sometimes the universe just knew what you needed and delivered it right to you in the most unexpected ways. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson made a stop at the bar on his way out of work, ignoring the strange look the bartender gave him when he asked for his order in a go cup. He texted Bradley on his way home, just to be sure he was there.

 _You home? Mind if I stop by?_ They hadn't made plans, usually it was so late by the time Jackson got off work and Bradley had to be at work early so they’d kept their time mostly to the weekend. Jackson missed him though, and hoped a short mid-week visit wouldn’t be turned down. 

_Yes. I’m at home. Please do. You’re my favorite visitor._ was the reply from Bradley.

Jackson smiled. He rather hoped he was Bradley’s only visitor. It didn’t take him long to get there, traffic was quiet in the business district at that time of night. He knocked softly on the door, even though he knew he wasn’t disturbing Bradley. 

Bradley opened the door and smiled. “Hello.” 

“Hi,” Jackson smiled, feeling instantly better now that he was with Bradley. “I brought you a nightcap. The bartender thought it was quite uncouth that I ordered scotch in a styrofoam cup, but I made him do it anyway.” 

Grinning as he took the cup from Jackson, Bradley leaned in for a quick kiss. “I don’t think I’ve ever had scotch in a styrofoam cup,” he said.  
“You’re allowed to pour it in a real glass,” Jackson said, closing and locking the door behind him. “That was just for transport purposes.” 

“Only in New Orleans,” Bradley chuckled as he turned to walk toward the kitchen. “You didn’t bring anything for yourself?”

“I didn’t. Honestly I just wanted an excuse to stop by. I needed a Bradley fix,” Jackson admitted. “It’s been a long week. And it’s only Wednesday.” 

Bradley set the styrofoam cup on the counter and turned toward Jackson. “A Bradley fix?” he asked with a sly smile. 

“You just made that sound dirty,” Jackson laughed. “I didn’t mean it that way. This wasn’t a booty call, I promise.” 

“You sure it’s not a booty call?” Bradley wrinkled his nose, playfully questioned Jackson as he walked toward him. 

Jackson opened his arms and let Bradley in. “It might end up that way, but it didn’t start that way, I promise.” 

“It’s really okay with me if you just want my body.” Bradley slipped a hand to the back of Jackson’s neck and pulled him in for a slower, softer kiss than the one they shared at the door.

Jackson drank in the kiss, more soothing than any liquor could be. “The body is nice, but it’s _you_ I was craving.” 

“Well you have me. What would you like to do with me?” Bradley murmured.

“To start with, I think you should enjoy your drink, while I enjoy your company,” Jackson said, rubbing his hands across Bradley’s back. “Then we can take it from there.” 

Bradley smiled, nodding in assent as he released Jackson and returned to the bar. “Can I make you something so that you can join me?”

“Sure,” Jackson nodded, curling up on the end of the couch while he waited for Bradley. “What do you have?”

“The basics. Vodka. Rum. Beer. And some tequila left over from Cinco de Mayo,” Bradley replied. 

“You threw a Cinco de Mayo bash? That’s so unlike you,” Jackson teased.

“It was at the office. I snagged a bottle of tequila and came home,” Bradley clarified.

“Now that’s the Bradley I know. I’ll take a tequila shot and a beer chaser,” Jackson said, his eyes sparkling with humor. 

“Coming right up,” Bradley said as he opened a cabinet door to get a shot glass. He poured a shot of the tequila then went to the refrigerator to get a bottle of beer. He took both of them to Jackson where he was sitting on the couch. “Enjoy,” Bradley smiled. 

Jackson lifted the shot glass up in a toast. “To mid-week non-booty calls.” 

“Wait!” Bradley said as he rushed back to the kitchen and poured his cup of scotch in a glass over ice. He returned to Jackson and clinked his glass against his. “Cheers.”

Jackson laughed. “Cheers.” He tossed back the shot and then followed it with a chaser of beer. “Sit,” he said, patting the space on the couch next to him. 

Bradley took a seat on the couch next to Jackson. “That’s good scotch,” he said as he set his glass on the coffee table. 

“Nothing but the best for you,” Jackson said, settling in against Bradley’s side and resting his head on his shoulder. 

They sat quietly for a long moment, Jackson cuddled up next to Bradley on the couch. Bradley with his arm around Jackson, moving his hand slowly up and down Jackson’s arm. 

“Tell me about your day,” Jackson said softly. For all the time they spent together they didn’t talk much about the time they spent apart. 

“It was rather quiet today. For a change. I spent most of the day researching case law,” Bradley said. 

“You mean you don’t know all the laws already?” Jackson wasn’t entirely sure how it all worked, but he thought it was odd that there would be more laws to learn. 

“I know most of them,” Bradley smiled. “It’s helpful to look up old cases though. It gives me insight to know how cases similar to the one I’m working on were ruled.”

“That sounds....dry.” Jackson said honestly. “Do you enjoy it?”

“Not always. But some of it I find interesting.” Bradley casually brushed his lips against Jackson’s forehead. “How was your day?”

“Awful,” Jackson said with a slight shake of his head. “Just one of those nights.” 

“Tell me about it,” Bradley encouraged. 

“There’s a big convention in town and evidently the hotel overbooked the rooms significantly. So we had more reservations than rooms to give out. Spent most of the day on the phone with other hotels trying to help out the front desk and find places for everyone. All while the conventioneers stood over us yelling and screaming which really didn’t help matters at all.” Jackson hadn’t meant to unload, but it was out before he realized it. 

Bradley waited until Jackson had finished. “Would you like another shot of tequila?”

“No,” Jackson smiled. “I don’t want to get wild and crazy. I’ll be fine with my beer.” 

“Sounds like you got enough of wild and crazy at the hotel tonight. And not the good kind of wild and crazy.” 

“Exactly. I think that’s why I needed you. You are my calm and steady,” Jackson said, turning his head to kiss Bradley’s shoulder. 

Bradley kissed the top of Jackson’s head. “I want to be that for you,” he said softly.

Jackson smiled. “You are doing an excellent job.” 

They were quiet for a while again then Bradley spoke. “Is that a dom/sub thing?” he asked. 

“What do you mean?” Jackson asked, turning his head to see Bradley’s face. 

“Being your calm and steady. Is that part of the dom and sub dynamic?” asked Bradley.

“I hadn’t really thought of it that way, but yes,” Jackson said, settling back down against Bradley’s shoulder. That’s what I need in a dom. And that also explains why I wasn’t finding what I needed in the places I was looking.” 

“And now you have it with me,” Bradley said with a content smile.

“And you? What am I to you? For you?” Jackson said, holding his breath as he waited for a response. 

“You are what I needed, too. I really never thought I would find you and even when I did, I was blind. You had to make me believe it.”

“I’m a little relentless that way,” Jackson chuckled. “Luckily you let yourself be chased.”   
“And caught,” Bradley added.

“And caught,” Jackson agreed. “Fess up, you are really just researching case law on how you can keep me here permanently,” he teased. 

Bradley tightened his arm around Jackson. “I don’t need case law for that. I have restraints in the other room.”

“I’d stay, even without the restraints,” Jackson said softly. 

“Then stay,” Bradley told him. “I want you to.”

Jackson wasn’t entirely sure if Bradley meant for the night, or permanently. “You have to work in the morning,” he said, needing to at least give the other man a chance for an out. 

“And I sleep better when you’re here,” Bradley quickly countered. “It’s not a booty call. Just sleep. I want you to stay and sleep with me.”

“I’d like that,” Jackson said, finding Bradley’s hand and lacing their fingers together. 

“Then it’s settled,” Bradley said, gently squeezing Jackson’s hand.

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson was just leaving work when he felt his phone vibrate. It was odd to be leaving work while it was still light, he’d swapped a shift around to help out a colleague and it had thrown off his whole sense of time all day. He smiled when he saw the message from Bradley.

_Can you meet me tonight?_

He’d mentioned the swapped shift to Bradley a few days before but he was surprised that he remembered.

_’m just leaving work. I can come over there instead of heading home if you want._

He walked slowly up the street, wanting to get a response before he decided which way to go. 

_I need to talk to you and I don’t want to do it at home._

Jackson stopped dead in the middle of the sidewalk. He stared at his phone for a long moment, trying to compose himself enough to respond. 

_Is everything OK?_ he wrote and then erased it. _Did you have somewhere in mind?_ he settled on, sure he was overreacting to something stupid. 

_Basin Seafood on Magazine?_

A restaurant. In public. Jackson’s hand shook as he responded. _What time?_

_I can be there in 30 minutes. But if you need some time?_

_That’s fine. I’ll just head that way now._ It took Jackson a minute for his brain to process which way he needed to turn to get to the restaurant, his thoughts foggy with a bit of panic. 

_See you soon._

Jackson’s feet felt like lead as he walked towards the edge of the Quarter. Something had to be terribly wrong for Bradley to want to meet in public. His brain spun out a million scenarios, each worse than the last. The blast of a car horn startled him out of his mind and he realized he’d stepped off the curb and right into the street. When his pulse slowed back down he started looking for a cab, wanting to arrive at the restaurant in one piece, even if something terrible awaited him. 

He was too distracted to bother making small talk with the driver, who luckily gave up trying after a few half-hearted attempts. Thanks to the cab ride he made it to the restaurant early and went immediately to the bar so he could have a drink while he waited. 

Bradley arrived and spotted Jackson at the bar just as the hostess greeted him. He pointed to Jackson and exchanged some more words with her before he walked over to the bar. “Hello there,” Bradley said quietly. 

Jackson jumped when Bradley came up behind him. “Hey,” he said, swiveling around on his stool. “I was just having a drink while I waited.” Bradley looked normal, and Jackson tried to tell himself that it was possible everything was just fine. 

“The hostess said we could sit at the bar, but would you mind if we got a table instead?” Bradley asked.

“Not at all,” Jackson said, trying to be agreeable. He let the bartender know where he was going and followed Bradley as the hostess showed them to a table. He was hyper aware of the space between them, knowing Bradley’s issues with what people in public might think. 

They were seated at a table near the window. It was cozy and private despite the traffic on the city street outside. “How was your day?” asked Bradley, a slight smile on his face.

“Weird,” Jackson said, thinking that word covered just about all of it. “Yours?”

Bradley’s brow furrowed at Jackson’s response before he replied. “Uh… good. I suppose.” 

Jackson nodded. He fiddled with the menu, not really reading it, but needing something to do with his hands. “Have you been here before?”

“Yes. A couple times. Great Charbroiled Oysters,” Bradley replied. 

Jackson drained the rest of his drink and set the empty glass aside. Bradley was acting like nothing was wrong, but yet here they were. “So you wanted to talk to me?” he said, deciding that getting right to the point was the best option. 

Bradley’s eyes had followed the glass in Jackson’s hand from table to his mouth and back to the table. “I did…” he began but was interrupted when the waiter arrived to take their order. Bradley ordered the oysters and a glass of wine. 

Jackson blindly pointed at the menu. There was no way he could focus long enough to decide on food, and if the conversation continued on the way he feared he wouldn’t be here by the time the food arrived anyway. 

Bradley waited until the waiter was out of earshot. “Thank you for meeting me here,” he told Jackson. 

“You’re welcome,” Jackson said automatically, forcing his hands into his lap now that he didn’t have the menu to play with. 

“Jackson,” Bradley said softly. “Is there something wrong?”

Jackson hesitated for a moment, but then let everything spill out. “If you brought me here to break up with me, thinking I wouldn’t make a scene if we were in public, then just say it and be done with it. Don’t torture me by making small talk while we wait for our food.” His heart was pounding, the roar of blood in his ears muffling everything else. 

“What? I didn’t… I don’t…” Bradley sputtered. He opened his mouth to continue but the waiter interrupted him by setting a glass of wine on the table in front of him. Bradley glared at the waiter then continued when he was gone. “Jackson, I did not ask you to meet me here to break up with you.”

The words processed in Jackson’s brain but he still didn’t believe them. “Then why are we here? In public, somewhere you’d _never_ go willingly with me.” 

“Because I’m trying to make an effort! Trying to be more like a boyfriend than a booty call!” Bradley looked around, seemingly embarrassed by how loudly he’d just announced that to Jackson.

Jackson shook his head in disbelief of what he was hearing. “This was your way of asking me out on a _date_?” 

Bradley nodded. “I wanted to surprise you.”

“You accomplished that,” Jackson said ruefully. He forced himself to take a deep breath and think about how hard this all had to have been for Bradley. “You do realize that saying ‘we need to talk’ and then proposing something so out of character was rather alarming, right?”

“Apparently not,” Bradley said slowly before he reached for his glass of wine. 

“I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions,” Jackson said softly. 

“And I’m sorry I… startled you,” Bradley replied. “Clearly, I am not boyfriend material,” he sighed. 

Jackson shook his head. “You are. You just don’t have much practice at this. First lesson, don’t lead with “we need to talk.” 

“I didn’t know that was code for I want to break up. I really just needed to talk to you,” Bradley explained. “I didn’t want to do it at my place because we always meet there. I wanted this to be different.”

Jackson’s pulse had finally returned to normal and he managed a smile. “It’s safe at your place. I don’t mind.” 

“And I like having you there with me, but I want more. For us.”

“More?” Jackson said. “You’ll have to tell me what you mean by that because I feel like we are already at more given that you are having dinner with me in public when you used to be afraid to even talk to me where someone might see,” he said, softening his words with a smile. 

“More means a relationship involving more than secret meetings at my place. I want you in my life, Jackson, and I don’t think what we have now is enough to sustain a real relationship. One in which you would be happy. I don’t want to lose you and this is my way of showing you.”

Jackson wanted to reach over and take Bradley’s hand, but he still wasn’t sure whether Bradley was ready for that. “You weren’t in danger of losing me,” he promised. 

Bradley smiled. “Next time I want a date, I will ask, okay? No more surprises.” 

“Surprises can be good,” Jackson smiled. “Just don’t lead with “we need to talk” and things will be fine.” 

“Duly noted,” Bradley nodded. 

“So what brought about this change? I have to admit I’m curious.” Jackson managed to take a sip of his water, his mouth dry now that his nerves had calmed. 

“Fear,” Bradley replied. “But instead of the fear of someone finding out that I’m gay, it was the fear of losing you.”

Jackson’s heart ached for what Bradley was going through. “Forcing yourself out of the closet isn’t a condition of being with me,” Jackson said softly. “I hope you know that.” 

“I do. But I also know that you’ve put up with far more than many other men would have,” Bradley said. “I’m not ready to march down Canal in the next pride parade, but I’m tired of hiding and I want to be with you.”

Jackson chuckled. “I promise you don’t have to march in the parade. You don’t even have to go to the parade. But no more pretending I’m just a client. Upgrade me to close friend, okay?”

“My BFF,” Bradley said with a grin. 

“Or FWB,” Jackson countered. 

“Friends with Bradley?” 

“Friends with Benefits,” Jackson said with a wink. 

Bradley nodded again. “That makes much more sense.” 

Jackson exhaled, finally able to relax. “I don’t suppose you remember what I ordered for dinner. I was in such a panic I just pointed at the menu.” 

Bradley’s eyes widened then he suppressed a soft laugh. “If it’s not something you like, we can order something else for you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Jackson promised. “Everything is fine now,” he added softly. 

“I can share my oysters with you. And you know what they say about oysters,” Bradley smiled.

“No,” Jackson said with a wary look. “And I’m almost afraid to ask.” 

“They are supposed to be an aphrodisiac,” Bradley explained. 

Jackson laughed. “You are all the aphrodisiac I need.” 

✮✮✮✮✮

“Did you like your food despite the mystery order?” Bradley asked as he unlocked the door to his condo to let Jackson walk in before him. The evening had not turned out as he’d planned, but he was glad that he and Jackson had the opportunity to talk about their relationship. It was important to him that Jackson knew he was trying. 

“Honestly I was too distracted to notice,” Jackson said, slipping his arms around Bradley’s waist. 

Bradley kicked the door closed with his foot as he pulled Jackson in closer. “Distracted? What had your attention?” he asked with a smile. 

Jackson smiled. “This,” he said, pushing forward to give Bradley a kiss. 

Tightening his arms around Jackson, Bradley welcomed the eager kiss. He braced his back against the door as he lifted Jackson up against him. His lover felt so good in his arms, their constant low-simmering arousal starting to boil.

“You haven’t given me any bruises in awhile,” Jackson murmured into the kiss. “I miss them.” 

Bradley lowered Jackson to the ground and released him. “Where do you want one? Show me,” he told his lover, a sly smile curving his lips as he watched Jackson closely. 

Jackson reached out and took Bradley’s hand and guided his lover’s fingers to his wrist. “Here,” he said softly, before moving Bradley’s hand down over his hipbone. “Here too.” He finished by tilting his head to the side, exposing his neck. “Maybe here for good measure.” 

Taking hold of Jackson’s wrist, Bradley started to lead him to the bedroom where he pulled him into his arms for another steamy kiss. “Undress for me,” he murmured against Jackson’s lips. 

“Yes Sir,” Jackson whispered before leaning back just enough to strip his shirt up and over his head. He set it aside and then worked open the fly of his pants, stopping just long enough to toe off his shoes before shucking off the rest of his clothes. 

“Sit on the side of the bed,” Bradley ordered as Jackson finished undressing. He slipped off his own suit coat and hung it on the back of a chair before he moved to his dresser. Bradley opened a drawer and pulled out the cuffs he used on Jackson along with the length of chain to tie him to the bed. He gathered the rest of the supplies he needed and returned to the bed where Jackson was waiting for him. 

Jackson sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes following Bradley’s every move. 

“Wrists,” Bradley ordered. He fastened the cuffs around Jackson’s wrists when he presented them to him. He made sure they weren’t too tight or too loose, but he knew they would mark his boy’s wrists if he pulled against them. “Lie on your back, center of the bed, arms above your head.”

Jackson tugged on the cuffs just to check them and then wiggled back into position. He bent his knees and pushed his feet up close to his ass with his legs spread wide. 

“That’s a pretty picture,” Bradley said as he admired the way his boy presented himself on the bed. He linked the cuffs around Jackson’s wrists to the chain then fastened the chain to the bed frame. The chain was lightweight and easy to move, but heavy enough to restrain. “You’re mine now, pet,” Bradley warned with a smile. 

“Yours,” Jackson agreed, his eyes still locked on Bradley. 

Bradley undressed, taking his time and stopping to look at Jackson waiting on the bed for him. “Are you comfortable?” he asked when he returned to the bed. 

Jackson nodded. “Just needy,” he said with a soft smile. 

Crawling onto the bed and positioning himself between Jackson’s spread legs, Bradley lifted his hand and traced Jackson’s smile with his finger. “I’m feeling rather needy myself,” he said. 

“Stoic Bradley? Needy?” Jackson smiled, puckering his lips to kiss Bradley’s finger. 

“Yes,” Bradley replied, pulling his hand away. “Are you going to give me what I need?” he asked as he used both hands to rub and tease Jackson’s nipples. 

Jackson moaned softly. “I’ll give you anything you ask for,” he promised. 

Bradley moved lower, rubbing his hand over Jackson’s cock and cupping and squeezing his balls. “I want it all,” he said.

“It’s yours,” Jackson said, his hips rocking against Bradley’s hand. “I’m yours.” 

Bending his head, Bradley kissed his way across Jackson’s belly, breathing in his arousal. He reached the spot that Jackson had shown him earlier and traced it with his tongue before sucking until a bruise appeared on Jackson’s skin.   
Jackson pulled against the cuffs that held him in place, groaning with pleasure as Bradley marked him. His toes curled as he struggled to stay still. 

“That’s better,” Bradley murmured as he admired his handiwork. “You look good wearing my mark. Now I want you to turn over, on your knees,” he ordered.

It took a moment for Jackson to comply, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Once he was composed he rolled onto his side and the pushed over onto his knees. 

Once Jackson was in position, Bradley reached between his legs to rub and stroke him. “So pretty like this,” he said before he pulled away again. Bradley reached for the flogger he’d laid on the bed. He held it over Jackson’s ass, moving it back and forth as the fronds dragged across his skin. 

Jackson shivered. He lowered his chest down to the bed and spread his knees further apart, lifting and presenting his ass to Bradley. 

Bradley struck without warning, the flogger leaving angry red stripes across Jackson’s butt. He used it two more times before pausing to examine his boy’s skin and to make sure the wounds were not deep. He rubbed his hand over Jackson’s ass and squeezed the abused skin. 

Jackson exhaled the breath he’d been holding when Bradley’s hand made contact with his skin. “Thank you, Sir,” he said, his voice shaky. 

“You’re welcome, pet. Would you like another?” Bradley asked. The heat of Jackson’s skin beneath his palm was exciting, but he needed to know if his boy wanted more. 

“Yes,” Jackson said, nodding along with the words. 

“Good boy,” Bradley replied before he landed another three blows. He paused after the third then dragged the fronds of the flogger over Jackson’s balls and hole. 

Jackson moaned and arched his back. He wrapped his hands around the chain that held his cuffs in place, his body a tense line of anticipation. 

Two more strikes with the flogger, then Bradley tossed it aside. He was eager to be inside his lover, to feel his heat surrounding him. Bradley reached for the lube, drizzling the cool liquid over Jackson’s hole. 

Letting out a strangled cry, Jackson shifted his hips away from the sudden change in temperature. He exhaled sharply as his body adjusted and moved back into place as quickly as he could. 

Bradley rubbed the lube, pressing his finger inside Jackson. He stretched him moving his fingers in and out until Jackson’s body was swaying slightly with the rhythm of his movements. Bradley couldn’t wait any longer for what he wanted. He rolled on a condom, slicking the latex with the lube on his hands. Grabbing Jackson’s hip, Bradley held him tight as he pressed the head of his cock against Jackson’s hole and pushed inside him. 

Jackson’s entire body went liquid as Bradley bottomed out. He moaned Bradley’s name, his voice muffled by the sheets. 

Bradley held Jackson with both hands, his fingers digging into his boy’s skin as he fucked him deep and hard. The force of his thrusts shook the bed and he could hear the sound of chain as it rattled against the bed frame. Jackson felt perfect, hot and tight and his. 

Crying out with each thrust, Jackson held on as best he could, the cuffs the only thing keeping him from sliding across the bed. 

Jackson was his. The thought kept repeating in Bradley’s mind as he took everything his boy gave him. He wanted this to last, but he was ready to explode. He pulled out and flipped Jackson onto his back. Bradley stripped off his condom then stroked himself until he came, marking his boy’s chest and belly with his cum. 

Jackson stared up at Bradley, his entire body heaving with anticipation. 

Breathless, but sated, Bradley smiled down at Jackson. “Still needy, pet?” he rasped as he rubbed his hand over Jackson’s cock. 

“Yes,” Jackson pleaded straining against the cuffs as he tried to force the contact with Bradley’s hand. 

“What is it you need?” Bradley asked, staring at Jackson as he lowered his head, his breath ghosting across Jackson’s straining erection. 

Jackson had to bite back a moan before he could answer. “Please let me come,” he begged, his body trembling. 

“By my hand?” Bradley rubbed his hand over Jackson’s cock again. “Is that what you want, pet?” He knew he was pushing Jackson, but the boy was just too beautiful like this, needy and begging for his touch. 

“If that would please you,” Jackson managed to stutter out. His heels dug into the bed, the tension radiating off his body. 

“It would please me to see you come,” Bradley crooned softly as he began to stroke Jackson’s cock. He watched Jackson’s face as he worked his cock; he didn’t want to miss a single nuance of his lover’s expression when he finally came undone.

Jackson arched up off the bed, straining his arms to the limit as the cuffs held him back, and curled up towards Bradley as he came. 

Bradley stared, enthralled by the sight of his lover’s struggle and release. Jackson was perfect like this, the perfect man for him. He released his cock when his boy whimpered from the overstimulation. Bradley hovered over Jackson to kiss him, whispering soft praises to his boy.

Jackson closed his eyes and kissed Bradley hungrily. “Thank you,” he murmured into the kiss. 

“You’re welcome,” Bradley replied softly before reaching to unfasten the cuffs around Jackson’s wrists. “You will definitely have some marks here,” he said as he examined the bruised skin around his boy’s wrists.

“Good,” Jackson said, taking advantage of his freedom to reach out and touch Bradley’s chest. “Just what I wanted.” 

Bradley kissed Jackson’s wrists. “Maybe more than you bargained for,” he said quietly. 

Jackson waited until Bradley looked at him before speaking. “Never.”


	9. He's Not My Friend

Jackson carried two cups of coffee back to bed and quickly snuggled back in under the covers. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for work?” he asked, handing one steaming mug over to Bradley who was still lazing away in the bed. 

“No meetings this morning. No need to rush,” Bradley replied as he took the cup from Jackson. “What time does your shift start?”

“Not until two. You’ll definitely have to show your face in the office before then.” Bradley sipped his coffee, letting the caffeine soak into his system. 

“I have been known to work from home now and then. I can go in at two and work until I feel like leaving. I’m fortunate to have a flexible, albeit busy at times, schedule.” Bradley took a drink of his coffee. “Just how I like it. Thank you,” he smiled.

“I’m learning,” Jackson smiled. He liked spending lazy mornings with Bradley. “So how are you feeling this morning? No regrets about dinner last night I hope.” 

“Other than leading you to believe I wanted to break up?” Bradley asked. “None. What about you? How do you feel about it this morning?”

“Sore,” Jackson laughed, “but happy.” He leaned over and kissed Bradley’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I doubted you.” 

“I’m sorry I made you anxious.” Bradley lifted his hand to rub the back of Jackson’s neck. “Being new at all this has it’s drawbacks.”

“Who knew I had such a hair trigger,” Jackson laughed. “Shows you I’ve been disappointed before.” 

“Whoever disappointed you was a fool who didn’t know a good thing when he saw it,” Bradley said softly, pulling Jackson in for a tender kiss.

Jackson loved that Bradley was so open with his affectionate words. “Eh, I’m sure I was foolish in my youth as well. Don’t we all make dumb decisions when we are young?”

“I suppose so,” Bradley agreed. “Some things you just have to experience for yourself to understand them.”

“Very true. Although I really can’t picture you having any youthful indiscretions,” Jackson teased. 

“Probably because it rarely happened. I spent too much time with my nose in a book or behind a camera. I was pretty good at hiding in plain sight,” Bradley confessed.

“A nerdy bookworm?” Jackson said, leaning over and giving Bradley a kiss. “You are far too hot for that.” 

“You think I’m hot?” Bradley grinned, keeping Jackson close.

“Smoking hot. Stop me dead in my tracks hot,” Jackson said truthfully. “Makes me wonder how I managed to snag you hot.” 

“And here I was thinking that you were the catch in this relationship,” Bradley told him. “I thought you’re the hottest man I’ve ever seen and now I know you are.” He gave Jackson a smack on his ass for emphasis.

Jackson jumped, his skin still raw from the night before. “Then we make a good pair,” he grinned. 

Bradley rubbed his hand over Jackson’s butt. “We are a good pair,” he agreed. “Pretty sore from last night?” 

“Let’s just say sitting through my work shift is going to be an interesting challenge,” Jackson said. “But totally worth it.” 

Bradley lifted Jackson’s arm to take a closer look at his wrist. “And it’s definitely a long-sleeved shirt day,” he added before kissing Jackson’s wrist.

“You made beautiful bruises,” Jackson whispered. “And I’m proud to wear them.” 

“Let me see the one on your hip,” Bradley said.

Jackson set his coffee aside and crawled up and over Bradley’s outstretched legs. He straddled his lover’s lap and then leaned back, giving Bradley a full view of his torso. 

Bradley leaned over and put his cup with Jackson’s. He held Jackson’s hips as he admired the bluish mark he’d left on his lover’s hip last night. Bradley bent his head to kiss the mark and rubbed his nose against Jackson’s skin. “So beautiful,” he murmured.

“You like it?” Jackson asked softly. As much as he liked to be marked, he still wasn’t sure if Bradley found it as arousing as he did. 

“I love it.” Bradley kissed the mark again. “Do you know what it means to me to see my mark on you?” he asked, looking up at Jackson. 

“Tell me,” Jackson said, wanting to hear the words. 

“It means you care about me because you’ll wear my mark. It means that you’re mine.” Bradley rubbed his thumb over the bruise. “Mine.”

“I like the sound of that,” Jackson said. “I never thought I needed that, but it turns out I just hadn’t found the right one to say it.” 

“You are mine, aren’t you Jackson?” Bradley asked, looking up at his lover. 

“If you’ll have me,” Jackson said, his pulse racing. Just the night before he’d been afraid it was all over with Bradley and now it felt like they were ready to plunge off a cliff together. 

“You’re the only one I want. I want you to be my boy,” Bradley said quietly. 

“Do you really mean that?” Jackson asked, needing to give Bradley one last chance at an out. 

“Yes. I really mean it,” Bradley smiled.

“I want it too,” Jackson said. It was scary, but it felt right. 

Bradley slid his arms around Jackson’s waist and pulled him close to kiss him. “Mine,” he whispered.

“Yours,” Jackson whispered back. “Are you sure you have to go in to work today?” he asked, smiling against Bradley’s lips. 

“Maybe not. I feel like I need to stay in bed,” Bradley grinned.

“Even bookworm nerds need a mental health day once in awhile, right?” Jackson teased, running his hands along Bradley’s arms. 

“Yes. But I don’t want to spend it alone. What about you?” Bradley asked. 

“I’ll call in if you call in,” Jackson said. “Playing hooky alone isn’t any fun.” 

“Deal,” Bradley said as he rolled Jackson onto his back and kissed him until he was breathless.

✮✮✮✮✮

“There’s one more piece in the box if you want it?” Bradley told Jackson who was relaxing on the couch after their impromptu meal of delivery pizza. He liked how the two of them were even compatible in their pizza topping choices. Bradley just took it as another sign that they were good together. 

“Ugh no,” Jackson said, laying his hand on his stomach. ‘I’m so full. You take it.” 

“I’ll save it for breakfast. I love cold pizza for breakfast,” Bradley replied as he slipped the extra piece into a storage bag and put it in the refrigerator. He turned off the light in the kitchen and returned to the couch to rejoin Jackson. “What are you watching?” asked Bradley as he looked at the television. 

“I don’t even know,” Jackson admitted. “I was flipping through the channels and there was a hot guy on this show so I just stopped. I’m shallow like that,” he laughed. 

Bradley grinned and reached for the remote. “Would you mind if we shut it off for a moment?” he asked. 

“Not at all. I have a way hotter guy right here on the couch,” Jackson said, handing over the remote. 

“I’d like to talk to you about something,” he said as he hit the button to turn off the television. Bradley watched Jackson’s expression and quickly added, “And don’t get worried or anxious, it’s nothing like a ‘we need to talk’ thing. It’s a ‘I would like to ask you something’ thing.” 

“You do know how to ratchet up my anxiety,” Jackson said with a slight rise of his eyebrow. “But I’ll try to ignore that.” 

Bradley slipped his hand around the back of Jackson’s neck and pulled him in for a slow, passionate kiss. He pressed his forehead against Jackson’s when they finally parted. “It’s nothing bad. Nothing to be anxious about.”

“I’m learning to trust you,” Jackson said softly. “Someday you’ll be able to do something like this and it won’t make me worry, I promise,” he smiled. 

“I’m glad you said ‘someday’. It makes me hopeful that you see a future with me, the same way I see a future with you,” Bradley said softly. Since he’d finally given into his feelings, his need, for Jackson in his life, he’d felt more content than he’d ever remembered. 

“I think you are pretty much stuck with me now,” Jackson said, brushing his lips across Bradley’s mouth once again.

“Good. Although I don’t think of it as being stuck. I want you with me,” Bradley said said slowly, deliberately. “I want you to be mine.”

Jackson pulled back a few inches and focused on Bradley’s face. “Tell me what you mean by that,” he asked softly. 

“I mean I want you to be my boy,” Bradley replied. “I know we don’t have a typical relationship like that, but it’s a commitment I want to make to you. And I would like you to make it, too.” 

Jackson smiled. “I got that part,” he said, punctuating the words with a quick kiss. “What I meant was what do you want from a boy? What does that look like compared to how we are now.” 

Bradley reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver chain necklace. Instead of a clasp, it was fastened with two small handcuffs. “First, it would mean that I would like you to wear my collar. Or at least my version of a collar,” he said as he showed the chain to Jackson. 

Jackson reached out and ran his finger along the silver chain. “Agreed,” he said quietly, staring at the collar. 

Smiling from ear to ear, Bradley leaned in to kiss Jackson again. “I love you, Jackson,” he said as he slipped the chain around his boy’s neck and fastened it with the tiny handcuffs in front. 

Pulling back once the necklace was secure, Jackson looked at Bradley long and hard. “Do you mean that?” 

“I do,” replied Bradley. “Believe me, I have had strong feelings for you for a while now. I didn’t let myself believe it at first. You know that I am a slow starter,” he teased with a slight smile. “But I know how I feel for you and it can only be described as love.” 

“Slow starter indeed,” Jackson chuckled. “But you more than make up for it given the time.” 

“When I have a persistent, and perfect boy to help me along with the process,” Bradley said before kissing Jackson again. He ran his fingers along the chain, warm from Jackson’s skin. “Mine,” he said proudly. 

“Yours,” Jackson agreed, murmuring the words into the kiss. “I promise to quit worrying that you are going to decide to get rid of me.” 

“Good. Because nothing could be further from the truth,” Bradley said. “It’s a lot to process, I understand, so there’s no rush to decide, but I would like you to consider living with me. Here. Or your place. Or a new place. I’m open to any of them.”

Jackson ran his hand around to the back of Bradley’s neck. “You’ve never even seen my place,” he pointed out. 

Bradley nodded and smiled. “True. But if that’s where you want to be, then I want to be there, too.” 

“How long have you been planning this?” Jackson asked, smiling back at Bradley. “You seem to have thought it all through.” 

“A few weeks. You know I had to have time to talk myself out of it at least twice,” he joked. 

“But you must have talked yourself back into it,” Jackson pointed out. “Which is a good thing for me.” 

“Does that mean you’ll consider it then? Living with me?” Bradley looked closely at Jackson, examining every nuance of his lover’s expression. 

“Do you really think there is any other answer than yes?” Jackson said with a laser focus on Bradley. 

“I hoped there wouldn’t be, but I never want to take you for granted,” he replied softly. 

“And that’s why I love you,” Jackson said, leaning in for a kiss. 

Bradley held Jackson’s head, framing his face as they continued to kiss. He was happy and hopeful for their future. He knew in that moment that he would do everything he could to make it a bright one for both of them. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Bradley watched the television as the credits began to roll, his fingers gliding lazily over the metal chain around Jackson’s neck. His lover had curled up next to him on the couch as they watched the movie. “Are you still awake?” he asked, bending his head to see Jackson’s face. 

“Yeah,” Jackson said, though his thick voice betrayed the fact that he’d nodded off. Bradley’s fingers brushing over his skin had soothed him right off to sleep. 

“Mmhmm,” Bradley murmured disbelievingly. “It’s all right, you didn’t miss anything,” he assured Jackson before he kissed his temple. 

“Just resting up for later,” Jackson said, turning so their faces were just inches apart. 

“Later?” Bradley asked, one eyebrow raising with his question.

“You aren’t planning on keeping me up all night?” Jackson smiled and pushed up just enough to close the gap between them and give Bradley a kiss. 

Bradley pulled Jackson closer, holding him as their kiss continued, deep and exploring. “If I wasn’t before, I definitely am now,” he said when they finally parted again.

“I’d hate to screw up other plans you may have had,” Jackson teased. He enjoyed the comfortable banter they could have, secure now in what they meant to each other.” 

“Any plans I have involve you,” Bradley said with a sly smile. “Stand up for me.”

Jackson shifted into a sitting position for a moment, checking to be sure his legs were steady after being curled up for so long. He stood and turned to face Bradley. “Like this?”

“Yes,” Bradley replied as he looked up at Jackson. “Now undress,” he ordered.

Jackson felt the pleasant twist of his stomach that always came along with an order from Bradley. “Yes Sir,” he said softly, starting with his shirt and efficiently stripping down. Even after all this time, there was still a touch of nerves from how closely Bradley was scrutinizing him after he’d bared himself completely. 

Bradley’s gaze moved up and down as he openly perused his lover’s body. “You look good wearing only my collar,” he said. 

“Thank you. I’m proud to wear it,” Jackson said, hoping Bradley could hear the truth in those words. 

“And I’m proud of my boy,” Bradley replied with a soft smile. “Turn around for me.” 

Jackson paused for a moment, taking a last look at Bradley and then turned around. He could feel Bradley’s eyes on his back and it made him very aware of his posture. 

Bradley ran his hand down Jackson’s back and over his butt, giving it a squeeze and a slight smack. “I want you to sit on my lap. Stay facing the way you are,” he instructed.

Shifting his feet further apart, Jackson slowly backed up. Once he could feel Bradley’s knees he sat back, carefully arranging himself on the other man’s lap. “Like this?” he asked, resisting the urge to look over his shoulder. 

“Yes,” Bradley replied as he rested his hands on Jackson’s hips. “Now lean back against me,” he told him.

Bradley’s strong hands on his hips steadied him enough that he could relax as he laid back. “Like this?” he asked again, unsure what to do with his hands. 

Bradley pulled Jackson closer by the hips, pulling his boy’s body flush against his as he kissed his neck. “Just like this,” he murmured. “Comfortable?”

Jackson nodded. His feet didn’t touch the ground, but he trusted Bradley to hang on to him. Bradley always made him feel safe, above all else. 

Raking his teeth gently over Jackson’s skin, Bradley whispered. “So good for me.” He moved his hand to rub it up and down Jackson’s thigh. 

“I like being good for you,” Jackson murmured. “You make me want to be good for you.” 

“Have you ever been edged?” Bradley asked before he nipped at Jackson’s earlobe. 

“No,” Jackson said, exhaling sharply as his arousal spiked. 

“I want to do that to you now.” Bradley moved his hand to Jackson’s inner thigh. 

Jackson could already feel a tiny flutter of panic but he did his best to push it away. “Yes Sir,” he said, willing his voice to be strong. 

“Good boy,” Bradley praised as he took hold of Jackson’s cock and began to slowly stroke him. “You feel so good in my hand,” he said next to Jackson’s ear. 

Concentrating on the way Bradley’s chest felt against his back, Jackson worked on keeping his breath steady and even. He knew he had a long road ahead of him and he needed to keep his arousal under control as long as he could. 

Bracing Jackson’s weight on his legs, Bradley used his other hand to rub and tease his boy’s nipple as he continued to work his cock at a slow and steady pace. 

Jackson tipped his head back, resting it on Bradley’s shoulder. “Feels good,” he said softly, knowing it would only egg Bradley on. 

“You like my hands on you?” Bradley crooned softly as he continued to stroke and tease, pinch and pull.

“Yes,” Jackson said. “Only yours.” He closed his eyes, just focusing on the way they felt. 

“Only mine,” Bradley echoed. He released Jackson’s cock and pressed his fingers against his boy’s lips. “Suck my fingers.”

Jackson parted his lips, letting Bradley press his fingers inside. He lavished attention on each digit before starting to suck in earnest. 

Bradley moaned as he slowly pulled his hand away. “That gives me other ideas. You’re not trying to distract me, are you?” he asked as he began stroking Jackson’s cock again, the moisture on his fingers easing the friction.

“Maybe just a little,” Jackson said, turning his head to press his mouth against Bradley’s neck. “I can’t be good all the time.” 

Bradley’s breath quickened as he started to move his hand faster, Jackson’s length sliding in his grip. 

Jackson laid his hand on Bradley’s arm, feeling the muscles cord and shift under his skin. He continued to nuzzle against his lover’s neck, even as his own body tensed from the pleasure. 

“You look so wanton like this, splayed across my lap,” Bradley whispered as he alternated his strokes from long and slow to hard and faster. 

“Do you like that?” Jackson asked, his back arching slightly as he struggled to keep his reactions in check. 

“Yes,” Bradley said. He stopped stroking Jackson, using his hand to rearrange his legs instead. He lifted each one and placed it over his thigh, leaving Jackson even more open and exposed.

Jackson moaned softly at the way Bradley so casually put him on display. His breath came in gasps now, his body aching for Bradley to keep touching him. 

Bradley wrapped his hand around Jackson’s hard cock. He buried his face against Jackson’s neck as he started stroking him again. 

“Close,” Jackson warned, knowing even as he said it that Bradley would back off which was exactly what he didn’t want. 

Releasing his hold on Jackson, Bradley stopped stroking. He used the flat of his hand to gently pat the underside of Jackson’s straining erection as he whispered. “You’re so hard.”

Jackson whimpered softly at the teasing contact. “You did it to me.” 

“My hand?” Bradley asked as he wrapped his fingers loosely around Jackson’s cock, his touch barely there as he mimicked the strokes from a moment ago.

“Your hand. Your voice,” Jackson said softly. “You.” He squirmed on Bradley’s lap, craving a firmer touch. 

Bradley released Jackson’s cock again, this time using his knuckle to gently rub against his hardened length. 

“Meanie,” Jackson said softly, his voice trembling as he held tight to his self-control. 

Chuckling softly, Bradley continued to tease with barely-there caresses. “Have you ever come without being touched?” he asked.

Jackson shook his head. His muscles ached from trying to stay still, wanting nothing more than to please his lover. 

“Maybe we can try that another time,” Bradley murmured as his hold tightened again around Jackson’s cock. 

Focusing on the way Bradley’s breath felt against his neck, Jackson tried to keep himself distracted. It didn’t work nearly as well as he’d hoped and he again felt himself tumbling toward the edge.

“How bad to want to come for me right now?” The question was whispered as Bradley hand worked faster. 

“Really bad,” Jackson admitted, too strung out to care if it was the wrong answer. 

“You’ve been really good,” Bradley said, kissing Jackson’s neck again. “So good for me.”

Jackson smiled with pleasure, a different kind of pleasure than Bradley’s hand was bringing him. “That’s what I want. I want to be good for you.” 

“You are, pet. You’re perfect for me,” Bradley praised. “Want your reward now?” he asked before gently scraping his teeth against Jackson’s shoulder.

“Yes,” Jackson said, his answer more moan than spoken word. 

“Then come,” Bradley told him. 

Jackson’s head fell back as he let go. His muscles contracted but Bradley held him tight so he didn’t slip off his lap. Breathless he turned his head and sought out Bradley’s mouth, kissing him soundly as he floated. 

Bradley held Jackson close as they continued to kiss. “Thank you,” he murmured against Jackson’s lips.

“I should be thanking you,” Jackson whispered into the kiss. “Not the other way around.” 

“You give me more than you know,” Bradley explained. 

Jackson slowly pulled his legs in, giving Bradley time to stop him if he wanted him to stay put. Once he could, he shifted around so he could see the other man head on. “I want to give you anything and everything you need.” 

“You do. You have,” Bradley smiled as his fingers traced the silver chain around Jackson’s neck. 

Curling up in Bradley’s lap, Jackson laid his head on Bradley’s shoulder. “And I want to keep it that way.” 

“I want to give you what you need, too.” Bradley rubbed Jackson’s arm as he held him. “And what I think you need right now is our bed.”

“Only if you are in it too,” Jackson said, his eyes closing. “Not ready for you to leave me,” he said, not caring that it sounded a little vulnerable. 

“I won’t leave you,” Bradley promised. He made no attempt to move as he continued to hold Jackson. 

“Good,” Jackson said softly. “I’m gonna hold you to that.” 

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson collapsed down into Bradley’s arms, a sweaty trembling mess. They’d spent the morning in bed, spending a lazy Sunday in the best way possible. He nestled his head against Bradley’s shoulder and threw his arm across his chest. “One of these days I think you might actually make me pass out,” he complained playfully. 

“Is that a challenge?” Bradley teased as he pulled Jackson closer for a slow, lazy kiss.

“Eh, probably not,” Jackson murmured. “I wouldn’t be much good to you that way.” 

Bradley laughed softly, brushing his lips over Jackson’s cheek. “You are good to me in every way,” he countered.

“I’ll remember you said that,” Jackson smiled. “But if you want me to keep being good for you I think you are going to need to feed me soon,” he laughed as his stomach growled. 

“That may be a problem,” Bradley grimaced apologetically. “The cupboards are pretty bare. I need to go grocery shopping,” he explained as he ran his hand over Jackson’s belly.

“If you make a list I can take care of that tomorrow morning after you leave for work.” Jackson didn’t mind doing the shopping, he liked taking care of things like that to make Bradley’s life easier. “In the meantime we can call for take out. I don’t plan on spending too much time away from the bed and the couch today.” 

“Sounds like the perfect plan,” Bradley replied. “Pizza or Chinese?” he asked with a grin.

“Chinese,” Jackson said without hesitation. “Why don’t you call in our order while I shower and then you can shower after. If we try to do it together we won’t get anything accomplished,” he said with an impish smile. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Bradley growled playfully as he rolled Jackson onto his back and hovered over him. “I rather like being unproductive,” he proclaimed.

“You make a rather convincing argument,” Jackson said, sliding his arms around Bradley’s waist. 

The sound of Jackson’s stomach rumbling again makes Bradley pause then laugh. “Okay, okay. I’ll call while you shower,” he says, kissing Jackson one more time before releasing him.

“Promise not to use all the hot water,” Jackson said as he rolled out of bed. He yawned and stretched on his way to the bathroom, his muscles pleasantly sore from their earlier activities. He didn’t linger long in the shower, only bothering to put on a pair of drawstring flannel pants when he was done. There wasn’t any sense in getting dressed when they’d most likely end up naked again after lunch.

“Your turn,” he called as he went in search of Bradley. 

“Okay. I laid some money on the table by the door in case the food arrives while I’m in the shower. They’re usually pretty fast,” Bradley told him as he openly admired his shower-fresh lover. 

“Thanks for buying lunch,” Jackson said, kissing Bradley on the cheek as he passed by. “I know it sounds odd but I’m going to make some coffee. Do you want any?”

“How about some hot tea for me?” Bradley asked. “I like that with Chinese.” 

“One coffee and one tea coming up,” Jackson promised. “Now go get clean.” 

“On my way,” Bradley smiled and disappeared into the bedroom.

Jackson filled the kettle and set it on the stove and then worked on his coffee. He only brewed half a pot but that would be plenty to wake him up. He puttered around the kitchen, pulling out real plates and silverware. If they were going to have takeout for Sunday dinner they could at least not eat it out of the carton. 

The coffee had just about finished brewing when the doorbell rang. Jackson dashed to the front door, scooping up the cash on his way. “Wow, you guys are really fast,” he said as he opened the door, only to come to an immediate halt when he found a well dressed woman standing before him. “Great Wall?” he asked, even though it was apparent the woman was not the delivery driver. 

“Pardon?” she asked as she adjusted the lapel of her tailored jacket with her manicured hand. 

“Sorry,” Jackson said, shaking his head. “I was expecting you to be Chinese food,” he said, holding up the money in his hand with a smile. “Can I help you?” 

The woman looked at the money then back at Jackson, her expression perplexed. “Bradley Ferrand,” she said quietly. “I am his mother.”

It took Jackson a moment to make sense of the words. When they sunk in he felt his heart race with panic. “Oh! Mrs. Ferrand,” he said, stepping back to make room for her to come in. “Bradley is just in the shower, I’m sure he’ll be out any minute.” 

She hesitated for a moment then entered, passing Jackson with a wide berth then looking around the living room as if searching for something. She turned her gaze back to Jackson. It was evident by the shape and color of her eyes that she was related to Bradley. 

“Excuse my manners, Suzette Ferrand.” She extended her hand toward Jackson. “And you are?”

“Jackson,” he said, extending his hand. He realized he was still clutching the money so he quickly laid it on the coffee table. “Jackson Trahan,” he said, shaking her hand. He glanced down, realizing for the first time that he was still naked from the waist up. “I’m sorry,” he said, waving his hand at his torso. I just got out of the shower.”

“I see,” Suzette said demurely as she withdrew her hand. “So you know Bradley from . . . “ she let the question hang in the air as she focused on Jackson. 

“Oh. Yes.” Jackson’s words stuttered right along with his heart. “I’m a friend of Bradley’s. I’m staying here temporarily,” he fumbled, trying to come up with a plausible lie. 

“Is the food here? I heard the doorbell . . . mother?” Bradley came to a quick halt as he entered the living room and saw his unexpected guest. 

“Hello, son,” Suzette replied with a tight-lipped smile. “I thought since you couldn’t make it to brunch today that I would drop by and say hello,” she explained. “Your friend was just telling me how the two of you know each other.” 

Bradley looked at Jackson, his eyes wide with surprise and undisguised panic. 

Jackson met his gaze with his own look of panic. “I was just saying how kind you were to let me stay here while… my apartment was under renovation,” he said, grasping at straws. 

“That is kind of you,” Suzette agreed with a nod as she openly assessed her son. She looked at Jackson then back to Bradley. “You must have had a late night, dear. Since you’re just now out of the shower,” she continued when both men remained silent. 

“We slept in. _I_ slept in,” Bradley stuttered, obviously caught off guard. “We ordered Chinese food,” he added as if that would explain everything.

Bradley’s mother nodded then turned her attention back to Jackson. “I do apologize for disturbing your Sunday, but I am glad to meet one of Bradley’s friends.” 

“It’s no trouble,” Jackson said with a nod. “If I’d known you were coming over I could have gone out to give you two some time together.” 

“He’s not my friend,” Bradley blurted out as his mother was getting ready to say something else to Jackson. 

“What dear?” Suzette asked.

Bradley took a deep breath as he moved closer to Jackson. “He’s not just a friend. He’s my lover. Jackson lives here. With me.”

Suzette’s mouth opened and closed with no sound. It was her turn to be startled and confused. “I don’t understand…”

“This is not the way that I wanted to tell you, but I can’t lie about this,” Bradley said quietly. “I’m gay. And for the first time in my life I have someone I love and care about and I’m not going to lie about him or us.”

Jackson felt like he couldn’t breathe. Knowing all he did about Bradley he would have never expected him to do something like this. Realizing they both needed support right now, he reached over and let his hand rest at the small of Bradley’s back. 

Suzette stared at Bradley as a myriad of emotions played across her face - surprise, disbelief, disappointment. 

“Mother,” Bradley said softly. “I’m sorry.”

Suzette shook her head as if dismissing Bradley’s apology. “You should be sorry.”

“I’m only sorry for not telling you sooner. I’m not sorry that I’m gay,” he said firmly.

Jackson looked back and forth between the two of them, so alike in their appearances and their pain, though for different reasons. He stepped closer to Bradley, trying to support him with his presence. 

Suzette straightened her back, wordless defiance to what her son was telling her. “I should go,” she declared. She started to turn toward the door then hesitated. “We will talk soon,” she said softly. She looked at Jackson then opened the door and left.

Bradley didn’t say anything as he stood staring at the door. 

“Bradley,” Jackson said softly, trying to break his lover’s trance-like fix on the door. 

Bradley turned toward Jackson, pulling him into his arms and holding him tight. He buried his face against Jackson’s neck. “I’m sorry,” was his muffled apology. 

Jackson held Bradley just as tightly as he was being held. “Sorry for what?” he whispered. “That was so brave.” 

“Sorry that I put you in that position,” Bradley replied. 

“Don’t be. You couldn’t know she would come over unannounced. And I’m the one that answered the door without looking.” Jackson squeezed Bradley a little tighter. 

Bradley lifted his head, staring into Jackson’s eyes. “I couldn’t let you lie. Not about us.”

“You know I would have though, right? I would never force that on you.” As hard as it had been for him in the early stages of their relationship, Jackson now knew his place in Bradley’s life and his heart was secure and it didn’t matter if there were people who didn’t know it. 

“I know. But I don’t want to lie. We shouldn’t have to.” Bradley raised his hand to caress Jackson’s cheek. “I love you, Jackson.”

“I love you too,” Jackson said, leaning in for a kiss. “You’re mine.” 

“And you’re mine,” Bradley whispered before he pressed his lips against Jackson’s. 

✮✮✮✮✮

Jackson set down the last of the boxes, checking to be sure the stack was stable before stepping back and brushing his hands together. “That’s the last of them I think.” He glanced around the spare bedroom, marveling at the amount of stuff. “Who knew you fit all this into that apartment.” 

“My life in a room,” Bradley chuckled softly as he pushed at another stack of boxes. 

Jackson moved over and slipped his arms around Bradley’s waist. “But now both our lives are under one roof,” he pointed out with a smile. 

“I like the sound of that.” Bradley smiled as he bent his head to kiss Jackson. 

“And if we don’t want your mom showing up unannounced we don’t have to give her the address,” Jackson teased. Bradley’s relationship with his mom was gradually improving, but Jackson couldn’t resist the playful dig. 

Bradley winced, his smile widening. “I think she has learned her lesson about just dropping by,” he said. “But that reminds me. She did invite me to brunch on Sunday.”

“That’s a good thing, right?” Jackson said softly watching Bradley’s reaction.

“Depends on our answer. Because she invited you, too,” replied Bradley.

Jackson leaned back so he could see Bradley’s face. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” Bradley nodded. “My mother may be many things, but stupid is not one of them. She knows that if she wants me in her life, she will have to accept my relationship with you.”

Leaning in, Jackson kissed Bradley’s cheek. “I’ll be on my best behavior,” he promised, sensing how important this was to his lover. 

“It’s not your behavior that concerns me,” Bradley deadpanned as he slipped an arm around Jackson’s waist and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Are you saying you plan to scandalize your mother on purpose,” Jackson laughed into the kiss. 

“No, but if you think it’s a good idea, I’m up for a new adventure,” Bradley grinned.

“You’re terrible,” Jackson said, sliding his hand down to pinch Bradley’s butt. “And I love that about you.” 

“Hey!” Bradley said with feigned surprise. He grabbed Jackson and lifted him up. “You don’t want to start something you can’t finish, do you?”

“I always finish what I start. After all, I knew I had to have you the moment I first laid eyes on you and now look at us,” Jackson said. 

Bradley stared at Jackson’s face, his smile softening as he looked at his lover. “Any regrets?” he asked. 

“None,” Jackson said, hoping Bradley could hear the absolute honesty in his words. “And you? Any regrets?”

“Not a one,” he answered without hesitation. “I’m just grateful that in the beginning, you were brave enough for the both of us.”

Jackson smiled. “I think I’ve rubbed off on you. You’ve been very brave lately too.” 

“I’m a work in progress. Just keep rubbin’,” Bradley teased.

Jackson couldn’t help but laugh. “Just keep rubbin’? We have far too much work to do yet today before you get any rubbin’.”

“So bossy. I thought this meant that I was the boss?” Bradley ran his fingers over the silver chain that Jackson wore around his neck.

“I guess you’ll just have to show me again who’s boss since it seems like I’ve forgotten,” Jackson said mischievously. 

“It will be my pleasure. And yours, too. Let’s start now.” Bradley stepped toward the door, pulling Jackson with him. 

“Bossy,” Jackson laughed, his pulse already racing as Bradley pulled him down the hall. 

“Ahhh yes. That’s better,” Bradley crooned softly. “Now which room do I want to use first. All these new choices…”

“Our bedroom first. We need to christen it.” Jackson couldn’t help but smile when he said the words, the space now truly being theirs. 

Bradley slowed then looked back toward the room where they had just been. “All my equipment is packed,” he said.

Jackson shook his head. “You don’t need it. Haven’t you seen what you can do to me with just your voice and your hands?” 

Slipping his hand to the back of Jackson’s neck, Bradley held his lover’s gaze until he pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Jackson let the tension in his body go, relaxing to let Bradley take over. It felt so natural like that. 

“You are the best thing that ever happened to me.” Bradley whispered his confession between more kisses.

Jackson had to fight back the wave of emotion that unexpectedly hit him. “I could say the same to you,” he whispered back, thinking about how lost he was when he first met Bradley. 

“I don’t even want to imagine how my life would be if I hadn’t met you,” Bradley said. “I’m glad you agreed to be mine.”

“You don’t miss the days of one off scenes at the club?” Jackson asked. He was sure of the answer, but he still had to ask. 

“Never,” Bradley replied. “Do you?”

“Nope,” Jackson said with a shake of his head. “In fact, I cancelled my membership. No sense paying for it.” 

“You’re not just sexy, you’re practical,” Bradley praised with a smile.

“Practicality has its virtues. After all, I am the one that suggested it was silly for you to pay for an apartment when I had this perfectly good house,” Jackson said with an impish grin. 

“Yes you were,” Bradley replied. “Now be a good host and lead me to the bedroom,” he said as he patted Jackson’s behind.

“Yes Sir,” Jackson said, squeezing Bradley’s hand as he led them down the hall to their bedroom, to their bed, in their house.


End file.
